


Долг / The Debt

by Lodowiec



Series: My translations [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, UST, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Когда Мару Джейд подбирают имперцы на орбите Абрегадо-Рэй, она приводит с собой подельницу, из-за которой в памяти гранд-адмирала оживают давние воспоминания, и у него появляется шанс вернуть давно забытый долг. Но всё не так просто, ибо существует еще один долг, который надлежит исполнить Тэлону Каррде.
Relationships: Maris Ferasi/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My translations [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751749
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Призраки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Debt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634936) by ladyofdarkstar. 



> Ссылка на фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9542426
> 
> 1\. Таймлайн: действие происходит во время событий второго тома трилогии Трауна "Тёмное Воинство".
> 
> 2\. Фанфик висит замороженным с 2014 года и вряд ли будет когда-либо завершен, но выложенные 10 глав вполне отражают задумку автора. Так что по окончании перевода я поставлю статус "завершен".
> 
> 3\. Не спрашивайте, почему переводчик выбрал замороженную работу, переводчик пытается переводить то, что ему нравится.
> 
> 4\. В тексте есть пара потенциально сквичных моментов. Уж на что я практически всеядна в плане чтения, но меня эти моменты почему-то царапнули. Поэтому в примечаниях перед главами, где возможны данные сквики, я буду оставлять предупреждения.
> 
> 5\. Внимание! В тексте есть элементы стокгольмского синдрома и геронтофилии.
> 
> Dedication: To the Author of this magnificent story. I hope someday it will be written completely.
> 
> NB: I owe nothing. The story and OCs belong to the Author.

Он получил подтверждение приема приказа и отключил комлинк.

\- Итак, Рука Императора, - сказал он, снова подняв взгляд на Мару, – мы пришли к соглашению. Темное воинство в обмен на снятие нашей метки смерти с Каррде. Сколько времени вам нужно, чтобы добраться до нынешней базы Каррде?

Краем глаза Элла увидела, как Мара колебалась, и ее челюсть отвисла. Действительно ли Мара собралась дать ему так много подсказок о том, как найти Каррде? Неужели она вдруг забыла, на что способен Траун? Как будто белоснежный цвет его кителя был недостаточно показателен! Замелькали обрывки воспоминаний, являя всё, что ее мать рассказывала о нем. О коммандере Митт’рау’нуруодо из Флота Экспансии и Обороны чиссов, ныне известного как имперский гранд-адмирал Траун…

Имя и звание вызвали смесь эмоций: от полного восторга до абсолютного страха. Тот ли это чисс, которого юная Мэрис Фераси когда-то так уважала? Если да, то что, во имя всех известных миров Галактики, он делал _здесь_? Разве чиссы не придерживались доктрины полной изоляции?

Часть ее желала знать, так отчаянно жаждала знать, как если бы это могло успокоить дух ее матери. Но другая часть просто хотела выбраться к криффу с этого корабля живой. Чисс, описанный ее матерью, был полной противоположностью тем слухам, которые она слышала о гранд-адмирале. Это просто не мог быть один и тот же чисс, если...

...если только слухи о гранд-адмирале были полной чушью. Или в этом чиссе было что-то еще, не то, в каком свете выставляла его Новая Республика.

Элла не понимала, что в тот момент заставляло ее чувствовать себя хуже: мысль о том, что она и Мара, возможно, потеряли доверие Тэлона Каррде, лидера контрабандистов, заменившего ей отца, или предположение о том, что новое правительство, которое по идее должно было защищать интересы всей Галактики, подставило их. Последнее было бы неправдой, если бы Новая Республика не распространяла ложь и антипропаганду относительно Империи. Разве это не делало ее такой же ужасной, как враг, с которым она боролось?

Она медленно покачала головой, решив отложить этот вопрос до тех времен, пока другие более мудрые люди не смогут дать ей ответ. Она перестала таращиться на Мару, словно дурочка, и опустила глаза в пол, рисуя в воображении художественную картину на его идеально чистой поверхности.

\- На «Небесном пути» около трех суток, - ответила Мара. - Двое с половиной, если я потороплюсь.

\- Я советую вам поторопиться, - сказал Траун. – Начиная с этого момента, у вас есть ровно восемь суток на получение координат и возвращение сюда.

Мара уставилась на него.

\- Восемь суток? Но это...

\- Восемь суток. Или я сам найду его и получу координаты своими методами.

Услышав это, Элла вздрогнула, не в силах остановить это непроизвольное движение, и уставилась на Мару и гранд-адмирала. Все знали или, по крайней мере, были наслышаны о том, какие ходят слухи об имперских методах допроса. Мысль о том, что могло бы случиться с Каррде, и вся информация, которую он мог бы выдать под наркотиками и пытками... Вторую волну дрожи, пробежавшую по спине, она даже не попыталась скрыть. Тогда умрет много людей. Много хороших людей.

Она внезапно поняла, почему Мара готова была заключить сделку. Флот Катана в обмен на жизни тысяч людей. Игра стоила свеч, независимо от того, как были расставлены фишки.

В воображении Мары родилась дюжина возможных возражений. Но еще один взгляд в эти горящие алым глаза заставил их померкнуть.

\- Я сделаю все, что смогу, - сказала она. Крутанувшись на каблуке, Мара направилась в сторону выхода.

\- Я уверен, что сможете, - бросил он ей вслед. – А после этого у нас состоится долгий разговор. Обо всех тех годах вашей жизни вне службы Империи… и о том, почему вы на нее так долго не возвращались.

Элла восприняла это как сигнал к действию и повернулась, чтобы проследовать за Марой к двери и стараясь не обратить на себя его внимание. Может быть, судьба будет на их стороне, и они смогут обойти условия сделки. Каррде был невероятно искусен в поиске лазеек в заключенных сделках. Оставалось надеяться, что он найдет способ...

\- Скажите мне, Мара Джейд, - спросил напоследок гранд-адмирал, в его голосе проскользнуло легкое удивление. - Сколько нужно людей, чтобы доставить сообщение?

Мара замерла. В ее глазах отражались страх и сожаление, а прямо под этими эмоциями бурлил сильный гнев.

\- Послушайте, - начала она, вновь пытаясь говорить твердо. Но страх смягчил тон, лишил его силы. - Там сложная система навигации. Мне нужен второй пилот.

Он поднял бровь.

\- Я уверен, что это можно организовать, если вы чувствуете, что не справитесь с задачей, Рука Императора.

Что-то случилось с Марой, что-то, от чего она потеряла ауру уверенности, которую до этого так старательно демонстрировала при нем. Она отбросила разумные доводы и пошла напролом.

\- Вы обещали, что метка смерти будет снята, - прорычала она, схватив Эллу за руку и довольно грубо толкнув ее к двери. – Зачем она вам? Она ничего не знает. И причинение вреда одному из людей Каррде не входит в условия нашего соглашения!

\- Неужели? – подхватил он, в его голосе вновь появились ледяные нотки. - Я не говорил, что вашей юной спутнице причинят вред. Она останется здесь, - он поднял руку, на корню обрывая уже готовую сорваться с губ Мары гневную тираду, - как гостья Империи. Если вы действительно выполните свою часть соглашения, то ей нечего бояться.

\- А если нет? - зарычала Мара. - Вы убьете ее, как только вытащите из нее всю информацию.

Траун покачал головой, всего одно движение: слева направо.

\- Вскоре вы поймете, что в моей Империи ресурс не тратится попусту. Я считаю, что жизнь является довольно мощным и ценным ресурсом, - ответил он, сквозь холодную невозмутимость виднелись намеки на зарождающийся гнев. - Теперь идите, Мара Джейд. Выполните свою часть соглашения, или вы узнаете пределы моей щедрости.

Элла стояла как вкопанная, стараясь не показывать страх, и Мара сделала единственное, что могла в этой ситуации. Она сухо кивнула. А затем бросила на Эллу взгляд, который можно было истолковать как нечто среднее между испугом и безмолвным приказом оставаться сильной. Затем Мара Джейд вышла за дверь. И Элла оказалась наедине с чиссом, которого знала только по рассказам матери и через не вызывающую доверие антипропаганду Новой Республики.

***

Его гостья. Она была его... гостьей.

Сделав пару шагов обратно, вглубь командной каюты и крепко прижавшись спиной к ближайшей стене, она размышляла о том, как странно сложились обстоятельства. То же самое он произнес много лет назад, удерживая мать и ее компаньонов в качестве гостей до тех пор, пока не выяснится, угрожают ли люди его народу. Жорж Кар'дас, Дубрак Кеннто и Мэрис Фераси не были глупцами. Они знали, что он использовал слово «гость», чтобы сгладить то обстоятельство, что они в действительности были пленниками в Доминации чиссов - незваными инородцами, случайно нарушившими ее границы.

Приговор за их преступление зависел от того, что мог обнаружить на их корабле коммандер Митт’рау’нуруодо, и, конечно, от их собственных действий, пока они были его «гостями».

Элла глубоко вдохнула и медленно и тихо выдохнула. В отличие от своей матери, Элла знала, каким будет ее приговор. В худшем случае смерть, в лучшем – тюремный срок на какой-либо отдаленной планете. Империя известна своей ненавистью к контрабандистам. А она была контрабандисткой, как и ее мать. В отличие от матери, Элла охотно вела торговлю на имперских территориях. Охотно пересекала ее границы, прекрасно зная, что эта деятельность противозаконна. Ее судьба теперь, зависела от способности Мары убедить Каррде осуществить сделку и от ее собственного поведения в качестве «гостьи» гранд-адмирала.

Быть может, ситуация, в которой она оказалась, не так сильно отличалась от той, в которую попала ее мать. Особенно в том, как этот светящийся алым взгляд рассматривал ее в тишине. В ожидании... но чего? И как он оказался на службе у Империи? Вопрос почти сводил ее с ума.

Тишина затянулась, и тысяча разных способов завязать разговор готова была сорваться с ее губ. Едва ли было уместно что-нибудь, вроде «хреновый денёк, не так ли, ваше адмералтейшество» или «что думаете о последней гонке на свупах? Тот гонщик настоящий ас, правда же?». Не говоря уже о том, что с ее глазами случилось что-то странное. Она никак не могла оторвать взгляд от созерцания идеально чистого пола. Тот словно приклеился к отшлифованной до зеркального блеска дюрастали.

И все это время висела тишина.

Она пыталась убедить себя, что будет рада провести остаток своих дней, застыв на этом самом месте, рассматривая пол и свои ботинки. Они были грязными - ботинки, а не пол. Заляпанными пятнами от масла для гипердвигателя, следами от краски и от различных напитков, пролившихся на них в столь же разнообразных кантинах, в которых она побывала со своими компаньонами. Это привело ее глаза в движение: разглядывание ткани комбинезона, на котором виднелись потертые нити и выцветшие пятна. Ее мать была бы разочарована, хмурясь, подумала она. Мэрис всегда прилично одевалась и выглядела привлекательной, даже когда спала.

Элла сбилась со счета, рассматривая пятна на коленях. По сравнению со звездным разрушителем и его личным составом, она выглядела как мешок космического мусора. Кроме того, разве не следовало бы выглядеть прилично в присутствии гранд-адмирала? В этом она не была уверена. Имперский этикет не входил в обязательный список чтения для контрабандистов.

\- Вы Лориэлла Фераси, дочь Мэрис Фераси.

Это был не вопрос. Но она знала, что он, тем не менее, хотел получить ответ.

\- Да, сэр, - тихо сказала она, снова уперев взгляд в безопасный участок пола.

\- Смотрите на меня, когда я говорю с вами, Лориэлла.

Голова резко поднялась, и она уже подумала было, что взяла себя в руки. В его тоне звучал насыщенный незабвенный приказ, и от столь простой фразы она едва не подпрыгнула. Их взгляды встретились, в его глазах горел новый интерес, и она сообразила, что произошло. Последнюю фразу он произнес не на общегале.

Это был его родной язык. Чеунх.

\- Итак, я вижу, что ваша мать научила вас всему, - продолжил он на том же языке.

Элла слегка нахмурилась, изо всех сил пытаясь выделить отдельные слова и их значения в произнесенной фразе. Двух месяцев интенсивных языковых уроков, которые он дал ее матери, было недостаточно для полного понимания языка. Едва ли. И его слова она слышала с небольшим акцентом. Но в действительности она слышала только, как ее мать говорила на чеунхе, и в ее человеческом голосе слова звучали мягко. Вместо гортанных, слишком отчетливых звуков, что были в его голосе.

Она смущённо прикусила нижнюю губу. Но теперь, если ему внезапно не понравится обучение, он уже ничего сможет предъявить ее матери…

\- Да, сэр, - ответила она, заставляя себя сохранять зрительный контакт.

\- Где сейчас ваша мать?

\- Мертва, сэр.

\- Как?

На этот раз она, пряча от него боль, осмелилась закрыть глаза.

\- Альдераан, сэр. Она, отец и… - Элла прочистила горло. - Оба, сэр.

По-видимому, он всё понял.

\- Как долго вы работаете на Каррде?

Слишком резкий перескок с темы на тему, по крайней мере, ей так показалось. Она пыталась вспомнить рассказы матери о нем, о его народе. Каждое слово, каждая мелочь что-то да значили. Оставаясь сосредоточенной, она могла понять, что он задумал.

\- Шесть лет, сэр.

\- А до этого?

\- Честно, где придется. В любом месте, где нужен хороший механик. - Почему он спрашивает? Разве его разведка не раздобыла подробную информацию о каждом члене организации Каррде, учитывая, что он выслеживал их, словно диких зверей? – Надолго нигде не задерживалась.

\- Почему?

Она снова прикусила губу.

\- Нигде не приживалась.

\- В будущем это может измениться, - сказал он, и она рефлекторно подняла на него взгляд.

Его губы растянулись в холодной улыбке, глаза не выражали эмоций. Но его руки... Она достаточно времени провела в окружении умных, расчетливых мужчин, пока работала на Каррде, чтобы понять язык его жестов. Руки были сложены домиком, указательные пальцы стучали друг о друга. Это указывало на то, что он принял решение относительно нее вне соглашения, которого достиг с Марой. Точная его формулировка звучала следующим образом:

 _Темное воинство в обмен на снятие нашей метки смерти с Каррде…_ _Нашей_ \- имелось в виду для Империи. Не _моей,_ и тогда он был волен сохранять личную заинтересованность, которая ему требовалась. И несмотря на то, что он пообещал прекратить охоту на них, это вовсе не означало, что они могли идти на все четыре стороны. Он всего лишь пообещал, что не убьет их. Но в его власти были иные методы, гораздо хуже смерти.

\- Да, - слегка наклонив голову, сказал он, будто читая ее мысли. - Я вижу, вы прекрасно понимаете. Рассказала ли вам мать, что однажды она спасла мне жизнь?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Тогда вы понимаете, что за мной все еще сохраняется долг. С ее смертью он не исчез. Он просто перешел в другую собственность.

Она смотрела на него, чувствуя, как ее охватывает ужас.

\- Мне?

\- Да.

\- Я освобождаю вас от этого долга, - сразу же выпалила она. Одолжение... от девушки в ее положении... Эта фраза звучала не так уверенно. Произнесенная кем-то вроде Тэлона, она стоила бы дороже, чем этот корабль. А из ее уст: из уст совсем неопытной юной девушки, которая просто хотела, чтобы ее оставили в покое? Слишком весомо и слишком опасно.

Это его явно позабавило, губы растянулись в улыбке.

\- Боюсь, это не так просто, мисс Фераси. Я верну долг вашей матери, - сказал он. Панель управления ожила, и он посмотрел на нее, улыбка медленно исчезла. - Тем не менее, я вынужден прервать наш разговор. Я приготовил для вас каюту. Если вы не возражаете, мы поговорим сегодня вечером за ужином.

Звучало как просьба. Если бы она ответила нет, он не стал бы настаивать. Но... какова была бы цена отказа?

В комнату вошел человек в черной униформе и отсалютовал гранд-адмиралу. Тот, тем временем, уже сосредоточил взгляд на одном из экранов двойного кольца мониторов.

\- Меня зовут лейтенант Страктон, - сказал мужчина. - Я провожу вас до вашей каюты.

Она последовала за ним.

***

Отведя взгляд от юной Лориэллы Фераси, он дождался, пока закроется дверь. И тем не менее он отсчитал несколько ударов сердца, прежде чем взглянуть вперед. Увидеть призраков, которых породило его собственное воображение, в пространстве между тем местом, где стояла Лориэлла, и дверью. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он позволял себе думать о Мэрис не более нескольких минут. Она была слишком привязана к его прошлому: слишком много воспоминаний, которые начинались так сладко, но затем мгновенно превращались в пепел.

И теперь у него в руках была дочь Мэрис. Осознание этого больше не давало воспоминаниям томиться под железным контролем разума. Щелчок переключателя погрузил отчеты о корабле Мары и предстоящие планы боя в электронную память, их заменили голограммы произведений искусства, на которые он смотрел только в самые мрачные моменты. Только в те очень редкие яростные моменты, когда ему необходимо было напомнить себе, что его ненавидят далеко не все.

Возможно, лучше прямо сейчас посмотреть прошлому в глаза, вместо того, чтобы позволить ему неожиданно всплыть в памяти и выбить из колеи в самый неподходящий момент.

Такой, как появление Лориэллы.

На стенах тут и там возникли голограммы произведений кореллианского искусства и несколько скульптур из разных миров Внешнего Кольца. Произведения искусства, которые они с Мэрис обнаружили много лет назад на корабле вагаари, на котором те перевозили рабов. Он откинулся на спинку командного кресла и медленно закрыл глаза, готовясь дать волю воспоминаниям, которые приходилось так часто подавлять. Легкая ироничная улыбка появилась на его губах, когда частички прошлого четко предстали перед ним. Как ни странно, это были те самые воспоминания, которые он так старательно пытался забыть. Он едва мог вспомнить свое детство, когда они с братом Трассом были маленькими мальчиками, мечтающими, что их примут в одну из Правящих Семей. Иногда даже лицо Трасса расплывалось в его сознании, образ брата меркнул с годами.

Но давние воспоминания о Мэрис всегда были кристально четкими, будто он видел ее только вчера.

Она стала синонимом доброты, которую он вспоминал в течение долгих лет изгнания на необитаемой планете. Память о ней утешала, когда безумие одиночества накатывало на здравомыслие. Сосредоточенность на целях - то, что не дало безумию одержать верх, уверенность и желание защитить Доминацию Чиссов - огонь, который заставлял его сердце биться и сохранял ясность разума. Но Мэрис укрощала это пламя, напоминая ему, что он не чудовище, а то, что он сотворил во благо своего народа – не так ужасно, как считали сами чиссы.

В темноте тех лет, когда он смотрел на звезды перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, перед взором появлялась она, а не его бывшая жена. Митт’ари'седай была прекрасна, почти идеальна по меркам его народа. Ее голос был очаровательным, завораживающим, как и ее восхитительная улыбка, когда их объявили мужем и женой. А когда он потерял всё, ее разочарованный взгляд и неодобрение стали столь же отвратительны. Она вышла замуж второй раз, за другого усыновленного чисса из семьи Митт еще до окончания его трибунала.

Она мгновенно забыла как его, так и прожитые вместе годы.

А Мэрис не забыла, теперь он точно знал. Хотя бы исходя из того, что она научила свою дочь всему тому, чему он обучил ее.

Его глаза распахнулись, окидывая взглядом произведения искусства, дыхание было медленным и уверенным, несмотря на груз, который отяготил его сердце. Для стороннего наблюдателя его лицо показалось бы отстраненно спокойным. В какой-то мере созерцательным. Внешне он сильно и непоколебимо твердо контролировал эмоции. Но внутри он скорбел. Всегда была вероятность, что Мэрис уже умерла. Контрабанда - занятие, не способствующее долголетию. Но он всегда лелеял себя надеждой, что она рассталась с капитаном Кеннто, вышла замуж за достойного человека, родила детей.

После того, как его вытащили из ссылки, он дал присягу Империи и быстро поднялся в ее рядах; он понимал, что контакт с ней слишком опасен. Даже простая проверка, что с ней да как, стала бы для нее смертным приговором. Имперская политика даже в свои лучшие годы имела многочисленные изъяны, по необходимости он был вовлечен в политику имперского двора. Любая симпатия к кому-либо рассматривалась как средство против него. Он был слишком обязан ей и не мог так рисковать.

Но он никогда не задумывался о том, что она может погибнуть на Альдераане. Что война заберет и ее.

Алые глаза сверкнули, и он опустился в кресло, рассматривая голоизображение картины, которую они обсуждали часами, когда она была его гостьей на базе Крустай в пространстве чиссов. Эта война уничтожила ее, забрала одно из самых ярких и лучших воспоминаний в его жизни. Он станет тем, кто покончит со всем этим, сокрушит так называемую Новую Республику и преобразит ее обратно в Империю, как тому и надлежало быть. Он позаботится о том, чтобы Мэрис Фераси не погибла зря, чтобы ее смерть не стала напрасной.

Его взгляд окинул пустое пространство между дверью и командным креслом – туда, где стояла юная девушка, из-за которой нахлынули все эти воспоминания. Он лично позаботится о том, чтобы Лориэлла Фераси прожила долгую и безопасную жизнь. Эта цель уняла тяжесть в груди, сгладив боль от потери, пока та не сжалась в темном уголке его души. Мимолетным видением он почти представил, как Мэрис стояла там, где стояла Лориэлла, кивая в знак одобрения его намерениям. Благодарила за защиту дочери, которой сама уже не могла помочь.

Достаточно.

Пальцы ловко пробежались по кнопкам перед двойным кольцом мониторов, вернув отчеты, которые он ранее читал. И он погрузился в работу, которая вскоре принесет победу для тех, кого он поклялся защищать.


	2. Маленькая звёздочка

Каюта-апартаменты, которую предоставили Элле, была слишком большой. Ее лицо удивленно вытянулось, и она чуть не отступила назад, в сторону лейтенанта Страктона. Тем не менее, мужчина оказался достаточно ловок и поймал ее за плечи, прежде чем она успела споткнуться о собственные ноги или наступить на него. И он был достаточно воспитан, чтобы промолчать об этом недоразумении, и аккуратно подтолкнул ее вперед, в гостиную.

Или, быть может, со стороны его действия вовсе не выглядели столь любезно и вежливо, как ей показалось вначале.

\- Почему вы? – опасливо повернувшись, спросила она. - Почему именно лейтенант штурмовиков сопроводил меня сюда?

Она заметила задумчивость в его зеленых глазах: он не собирался озвучить всю правду, но подбирал дипломатичный ответ.

\- Гостье адмирала Трауна положено сопровождение, соответствующее по статусу, - тактично сказал он, округлив глаза в притворной растерянности. - Почему вы спрашиваете?

\- Но я не гостья. Я контрабандистка и заложница, и буду казнена этим гранд-адмиралом, если мои подельники не сделают так, как он хочет. И что, вы собираетесь запереть меня в этой каюте? Точно также, как сделал предыдущий капитан, когда притащил нас с Марой на свой корабль. Он удерживал нас в каютах трое суток.

Лейтенант слегка пожал плечами.

\- Я следую приказу, мисс Фераси, - отчеканил он, сложив руки за спиной. В позе, которая должна была придать вес и неумолимость его словам.

Словно он мог быстро свернуть ей шею и сразу же принять эту позу обратно, точно боевую стойку, прежде чем она сообразила бы, что уже мертва. Это напомнило ей рассказы матери о первой встрече с тогдашним коммандером Митт'рау'нуруодо. Смертоносная грация, уверенность в его глазах. Полный осознанный контроль над ситуацией, праздное наблюдение за ее попытками задержать его уход или выудить из него хоть какую-либо информацию. Прекрасно понимая, что оба ее действия бесполезны, он, тем не менее, по неизвестным причинам подыгрывал ей.

Изучив политический этикет в лучших университетах искусств Кореллии, Мэрис быстро сообразила, что к чему. Во время первой встречи они с Жоржем Кар'дасом обнаружили, что угодили в стальную ловушку из слов, которые произнес Митт'рау'нуруодо, и проявили смекалку, разыгрывая официальные дипломатические переговоры, применяемые в случае первого контакта с новой расой. В конце концов они заслужили доверие и дружбу этой новой расы и коммандера, державшего их в плену. И все же ее мать получила больше... значительно больше.

Ее мать могла бы запудрить мозги этому молодому лейтенанту, пока тот не рассказал бы ей всё прежде, чем сообразил, что происходит.

У Эллы не было таких навыков, Империя уничтожила ее родителей и украла ожидавшее ее светлое будущее. Эти мысли разожгли пламя в ее сердце, придали храбрости, в то время как опыт благоразумно подсказывал, что ей не следует раскрывать рта. Она сверлила его взглядом, не собиралась отступать, хотя видела, что несмотря на плоский отстраненный взгляд, терпение его было на исходе.

\- Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

\- Это единственный ответ, который мне разрешено вам дать, мисс Фераси.

\- Но…

\- Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, мисс Фераси, - перебил он и указал на маленькую станцию связи на столе, расположенную между двумя элегантными стульями, - пожалуйста, используйте эту панель связи. Обслуживающие дроиды к вашим услугам.

Это был его способ отвязаться от нее, закончить разговор. Прямо намекнуть, что он не собирается отвечать ни на один из ее вопросов, что бы она ни предприняла. Элла стиснула зубы, судорожно придумывая причину, которая могла бы задержать его здесь, ей нужно было его разговорить. Информация – это сила, так снова и снова любил повторять Тэлон. Немного терпения, спокойствия и наблюдательности, и действия человека позволяли раскрыть правду о ситуации намного лучше, чем слова.

Но она не Тэлон Каррде. И не Мара Джейд с ее способностью отсекать ненужное и молниеносно вычислять истину. Она просто Элла Фераси, механик, чинивший гипердвигатели, и имперская заложница и скоро станет мертвым куском мяса, если ее босс не согласится на сделку.

Лейтенант Страктон воспринял ее молчание как окончание разговора. Склонив голову, он повернулся и вышел из комнаты. И когда Элла нажала на панель управления замком на двери, тот действительно оказался заперт. Она непонимающе уставилась на панель, но от этого ничего не изменилось. Однако, это не удержало ее от попыток открыть дверь, взгляд буравил панель управления, пальцы много раз прикасались к кнопке выхода. Она могла бы вскрыть замок и попробовать выбраться. На такой случай Гент показал ей простейшие приемы по взлому замков. Но к чему это приведет?

К смерти, по-видимому. Гранд-адмирал не стал рисковать и отправил лейтенанта сопровождать ее, хотя эту работу мог выполнить любой другой младший офицер. Может быть, он поступил так, проявляя любезность, давая понять, что она - не просто пленница? _Каждое слово, каждая мелочь имеют значение для чисса._

Ее мать много раз повторяла так, вдалбливая эту фразу ей в голову, пока Элла не начала чувствовать обиду на этих чиссов и на этого Трауна. Она была слишком молода, не понимая, чему пыталась научить ее мать; была мятежной юной девушкой, питавшей зависть к тем инородцам, что занимали так много места в сердце матери. В голосе Мэрис звучало почтение, когда она рассказывала о тех двух драгоценных месяцах в пространстве чиссов, и оно почти рассеивалось, когда она говорила о своем муже. Не потому, что Мэрис была несчастлива в браке или не любила своего мужа. Она любила его по-своему, но это было не то чувство, что она испытывала к чиссу, которого ей больше не суждено было увидеть.

Гэмрил Каррде был хорошим человеком, замечательным мужем и отцом. Он владел очень прибыльной грузовой компанией и окружил жену с дочерью роскошью и всеми возможными благами. Элла очень любила его, он был центром ее маленькой вселенной. Она не знала жизни вне звездных кораблей, у нее не было желания ходить по земле или чувствовать, как лицо согревает тёплый солнечный свет. Пол палубы и очищенный воздух на кораблях отца вполне устраивали ее. И Гэмрил потакал увлечению дочери кораблями и космосом, при любой возможности беря ее с собой на планеты и космические станции.

Она росла, играя деталями двигателей, в то время как большинство девочек возились с куклами. Она научилась ремонтировать гипердвигатели и ездить на свуп-байках, пока многие девушки ее возраста учились наносить макияж и посещали модные вечеринки. Искусство заключать сделки по доставке грузов и лавировать в бюрократической волоките запутанных схем грузоперевозок нравились ей больше, чем просмотр новейших голодрам.

Неудивительно, что ради того, чтобы выжить, она стала контрабандисткой, после того, как...

Она не станет думать об этом сейчас. Боль и утрата - ее личные шрамы, ими она не собиралась ни с кем делиться. Смеющиеся лиловые глаза отца, белая проседь в его черных волосах. Ей остались лишь воспоминания. И лицо ее матери, ее улыбка, когда Элла приняла решение поступать в тот же университет на Кореллии, в котором училась сама Мэрис. Объятия и слезы, когда Элла навсегда покинула корабль отца, служебные университетские дроиды уже везли ее багаж в кампус, а она наблюдала, как ее семья улетает, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться…

Они направлялись на Альдераан на встречу гильдии торговцев, чтобы обсудить новые тарифы на грузоперевозки, введенные Империей.

Улетели, чтобы погибнуть.

Она повернулась спиной к двери в тот самый момент, когда та открылась. И словно часть ее самого болезненного воспоминания, ускользнувшая было из разума, вновь ожила вместе с вошедшим в каюту обслуживающим дроидом, который принес ее единственный потрепанный чемодан, тот самый, который лежал на «Небесном пути». Последний чемодан из того багажа, который отец собрал для нее в тот злополучный отъезд. Когда дроид опустил чемодан и ушел, не проронив ни слова, печаль превратилась в гнев. Несомненно, криффовы подонки изучили каждый миллиметр ее личных вещей, внедрившись в ее личное пространство. Неважно, кто копался в ее скудных пожитках: кто-то из персонала «Химеры» или из команды какого-либо другого звездного разрушителя.

Но они рылись в ее вещах. И за это она ненавидела их.

Она подавила и крик, так отчаянно рвавшийся наружу, и слезы, что готовы были навернуться на глаза, по одной простой причине. Они следили за ней прямо сейчас, записывая каждую секунду ее пребывания на этом корабле. _Каждое слово, каждая мелочь имеют значение._

И важно было каждое действие.

Не торопясь, она раскрыла чемодан и осмотрела содержимое. Еще три комбинезона, такие же грязные, заляпанные и потертые, как и тот, что был на ней. Два обычных повседневных наряда, которые носил любой среднестатистического гражданин на любой планете. И еще одно хорошее платье, подошедшее бы для встречи с планетарным губернатором. Элла взяла платье, сотканное из синт-шелка - материала нежно-розового цвета, легкого, как воздух. Дядя Тэлон настаивал, чтобы все его люди имели под рукой похожий гардероб. На всякий случай, если кто-то окажется вдруг в затруднительном положении, и ему нужно будет быстро скрыться. Это всегда помогло слиться с массовкой на сцене.

Но она и подумать не могла, что декорацией, с которой ей придется «сливаться», станет обед с имперским гранд-адмиралом на борту его флагмана. Наверное, даже хорошо, что платье новое, неношеное. Подарок Тэлона на последний день рождения. Надеть этот подарок на ужин с чиссом, который хочет уничтожить их всех, казалось издевательством над самой этой вещью. И все же... было определенное чувство ироничной гордости, ведь Тэлон обеспечил ее всем необходимым для встречи с призраком безответной любви ее матери.

Лучше, чем броня. Лучше, чем бластер. Они бесполезны в борьбе с призраками. И сегодня вечером она встретится с ним лицом к лицу.

Она достала из чемодана комплект для мытья и направилась в освежитель. Потребовалось много времени, чтобы выскоблить масло и песок из-под ногтей, отмыться от грязи и запаха топлива, которые были неизменными спутниками хорошего механика, независимо от того, как часто он мылся. Для нее грязь - признак профессионализма. Она ни за что не станет доверять механику, который пахнет цветами или чем-то еще. Это означало, что такой человек зациклен скорее на себе, нежели на работе. Все равно что доверять тощему повару или неопрятному сотруднику службы безопасности.

Но как бы она ни старалась, в Галактике не нашлось бы столько мыла, чтобы смыть скорбь или боль потери.

***

Она удивилась, когда вошла в командную каюту во второй раз, что было видно по выражению ее лица. Траун предвидел это. Он подготовился к встрече, еще раз прослушал разговор с Лориэллой Фераси после ухода Мары Джейд и поднял тот небольшой пласт информации о ней, что имелся в разведке. Он знал, где она родилась, кем был ее отец, где она проходила обучение и что спустя две недели после гибели Альдераана она исчезла.

Конечно, вся информация была на имя Салларен Каррде. Лориэлла Фераси появилась всего шесть лет назад, когда девушка присоединилась к контрабандной организации дяди.

Поначалу разобраться было непросто. Он видел ее ранее, на планете Миркр как одну из подельниц Тэлона, видел мимолетно, и это могло показаться несущественным. Во время тех коротких переговоров он на автомате запомнил ее лицо, как и лица других контрабандистов. Даже тогда он отметил, что черты ее лица напоминают Мэрис. Но тогда нужно было решать другие проблемы, и плотный график не давал возможности уделить ее персоне должное внимание. Он сохранил ее в памяти как объект интереса, к которому собирался вернуться немного позже.

А сейчас… сейчас она стояла прямо перед ним, облаченная в розовое платье и мягкую обувь, только что очищенную от грязи и масел - проклятия механика. Миловидная, точь-в-точь как мать. Выскользнувший из самых дальних уголков его сердца призрак ожил. И всё же она не Мэрис. Она - совсем другой человек, несмотря на то, что у нее были глаза Мэрис, а губы - ее губы, изящные ямочки на щеках…

Она - дочь Мэрис.

И племянница Тэлона Каррде.

Но также и его пленница. И шанс вернуть долг.

Пока Элла осматривала каюту, ее взгляд стал проницательным и любопытным. Прикасалась к произведениям искусства, голографии которых отображались на станах, рассматривала голопроекции колонн с скульптурами. Влияние Тэлона, разумеется. Он сдержался, чтобы недовольно не поджать губы. В скором времени всё это будет исправлено. По человеческим меркам она достаточно молода, ей едва исполнилось двадцать четыре стандартных года. Еще было время, чтобы устранить негативное влияние на ее личность и заменить его иным влиянием, которое изменит ее жизнь к лучшему. В голове уже сформировался приемлемый курс обучения, учебная программа, которую она должна будет освоить под его руководством.

Конечно же, искусство, как дань памяти ее матери. И науки, а также тактика и дипломатия. Результаты ее вступительных испытаний в университет Кореллии красноречиво доказывали, что она справится и с его непростой учебной программой.

На этот раз он позволил губам растянуться в улыбке. Если бы перед ним стоял кто-то другой или ее матерью была бы другая человеческая женщина, он не стал бы тратить время на ее будущее образование. Она находилась бы в камере для допросов, ее разум был бы подавлен под действием наркотиков, и она рассказала бы всё, что знает о Тэлоне Каррде и его связи с Люком Скайуокером. А после того, как она была бы сломлена, он передал бы ее в подразделение обучения и набора рекрутов, где она прошла бы переподготовку. И когда закованный в наручники Тэлон Каррде предстал бы перед ним, его хорошенькая племянница, облаченная в имперскую униформу, стояла бы подле него, гордая и сильная.

Это будет честная и ироничная сделка. Тэлон увел Скайуокера прямо у него из-под носа. А он заберет ее у Тэлона в качестве компенсации. Очень соразмерно.

Примерно то же самое он в действительности и планировал сделать с Лориэллой Фераси. Однако, если она захочет надеть имперскую униформу, это должен быть целиком и полностью ее выбор. И он не будет давить на нее, не заставит смотреть на мучения Тэлона Каррде, когда тот поймет, что его племянница навсегда потеряна для него. Принадлежит Трауну, с того момента раз и навсегда. Но как бы ни был действенен этот метод, призванный сломить психологическую защиту Тэлона, ментальный ущерб для Лориэллы не стоит того.

Он поклялся отдать долг Мэрис Фераси и что ее дочь будет в безопасности. Он сдержит слово.

Ее взгляд окинул стол в дальнем конце каюты, накрытый для двоих, и он ощутил, что она рассматривает теперь и его. Изучает каждый сантиметр его тела: от сапог и парадного кителя до положения тела и всего, что его окружало. Оценивающий, любопытный взгляд ее глаз определенно унаследован от Мэрис. Это вывело его из равновесия быстрее, чем он ожидал, пробилось сквозь его эмоциональный барьер. Интересно, заметила ли она ту секундную слабость в его глазах, прежде чем он восстановил защиту и быстро взял себя в руки. Если да, то теперь это было уже не важно.

\- Благодарю вас за то, что приняли мое приглашение на сегодняшний вечер, мисс Фераси, - произнес он, когда она наконец-то посмотрела ему в глаза. Он склонил голову в галантном поклоне и отодвинул стул. – Прошу вас. Будьте так любезны, присоединяйтесь ко мне.

Мгновение она колебалась, взгляд изменился: из любопытного стал настороженным. Несомненно, размышляла о его намерениях. Раздумывала, что случится после того, как ее накормят, напоят и… повалят в постель, как непристойно это делали люди. Элла медленно кивнула, всего один раз.

\- Благодарю, что уделили время, - сухо отозвалась она, застыв в оцепенении, когда он пододвинул ее стул к столу. - Столь неожиданное удовольствие.

Его губы вновь дрогнули от ее подбора слов. Пыталась быть дипломатичной, как мать, и тем не менее произнесенные слова стегали словно кнут, в этом узнавалось влияние со стороны семьи ее отца. Здесь ей явно было неуютно.

\- Вы учтивы, совсем как ваша мать, - ответил он, присаживаясь и наливая вино. - Она тоже хорошо умела подавлять собственные чувства в угоду другим.

Услышав это, она помрачнела, его фраза попала точно в цель. Ответный залп, предупредительный выстрел в ответ на предпринятую ею атаку. Ее обучение уже началось, но битва за лояльность еще впереди. Если она вновь попробует спровоцировать его на эмоции, это научит ее выделять причинно-следственные связи, пока она не сможет нащупать новые границы дозволенного и предел его терпения.

\- Я не желаю обсуждать здесь мою мать, - сказала она, положив руки на колени; вино и пища остались нетронутыми.

\- А если я желаю?

Она дернулась, словно собираясь встать и в эмоциональном приступе досады бросить салфетку на стол. Но также быстро взяла себя в руки.

\- Тогда вам придется наслаждаться беседой самим с собой, сэр. Я не стану позорить ее память.

Еще один выпад в его сторону, который он пропустил мимо ушей. Внезапный гнев, загоревшийся в ее слишком знакомых глазах и скрывающий слезы, дал ему понять, что она ранила и себя. Позволила ему увидеть, что причина бесчестия, о котором она говорила, крылась вовсе не в разговоре о ее матери с ним, а в разговоре о матери с тем, кого Мэрис любила больше, чем отца. Раздвоенная верность глубоко тронула его, ведь Элла крепко держалась за одно, не смея предать другое.

Она хотела узнать о нем, о чиссе, которого ее мать так сильно любила. И, несмотря на последнюю брошенную фразу, она очень хотела поговорить о своей матери. Но любовь к отцу подавляла это желание, не давала ему выхода.

Он мог воспользоваться этим, ударить в центр ее сомнений и разрушить все, что не позволяло ей раскрыться ему. По-своему защитить ее. Он воспользовался передышкой, чтобы пригубить вина и немного подкрепиться. Если демонстрация непокорности и беспокоила его, то он не подал виду. Он наблюдал за тем, как она едва заметно вздохнула, не желая сдаваться в их словесной дуэли, подняла вилку и попробовала закуску, лежавшую в тарелке.

Он скрыл улыбку за очередным глотком вина.

\- Лориэлла, - подождав, пока она пригубит вино, наконец произнес он. - Интересное имя. Почему вы выбрали его?

Она нахмурилась, поставила бокал и, будто не расслышав, на некоторое время уставилась в него.

\- Почему вы спрашиваете?

\- Я веду беседу, мисс Фераси. Поскольку вы не хотите обсуждать те темы, в которых у нас с вами присутствует взаимный интерес, я пытаюсь найти общий язык.

Ее глаза сверкнули.

\- У нас с вами есть другие темы для разговора.

Тэлон и ее заключение. Понимала ли она, насколько ему знакомо все это, он буквально видел сквозь время и пространство конференц-зал на борту «Реющего ястреба». Холодные глаза Дубрака Кеннто, мягкий взгляд Мэрис Фераси. И опасные переговоры касательно их будущего, если они не смогут ответить на его вопросы.

Его взгляд изучал ее, а тон голоса стал прохладным.

\- Вы действительно хотите обсудить их прямо сейчас?

Она взвешивала и обдумывала его слова, пыталась предугадать его намерения, он прочел это в ее глазах. Маловероятно, что она сможет превзойти его в словесной битве. Ее гнев в такой ситуации мог замкнуться на предательстве Тэлона Каррде. Если она захочет, он даст ей этот словесный бой. Тот быстро закончится, и она проиграет. При всем ее врожденном интеллекте и любопытстве, при всей наблюдательности и интуиции она не ровня ему. И она это знала.

Ее великолепные глаза опустились на тарелку, как бы принимая поражение. Еще одна победа, еще на шаг ближе к завоеванию ее доверия.

\- Это прозвище, родители звали меня так, когда я была совсем маленькой, - сказала она, снова положив руки на колени. – Оно показалось мне уместным, когда я… ушла в самостоятельную жизнь.

\- Да, - он кивнул, подавая знак дроиду, парящему в углу, чтобы тот принес первое блюдо их ужина. – Действия партнеров вашего отца достойны порицания. Компания должна была быть переписана на ваше имя, и часть средств была выделена также для завершения вашего обучения.

Прежде чем Элла смогла восстановить контроль над эмоциями, в ее взгляде, в чертах ее лица промелькнули ошеломление и возмущение. Тем не менее, она не позволила прозвучать словам, готовым сорваться с этих таких знакомых губ. Еще одно очко в ее пользу.

\- Я потрудился узнать о вас всё, мисс Фераси, - продолжил он и взял ложку, окунув ее поданный для них суп, - и о ваших компаньонах.

Она взяла свою ложку и начала яростно размешивать суп.

\- Полагаю, чтобы вам в дальнейшем было легче выследить нас.

\- Разумеется.

Снова ошеломлена, удивлена его прямым и честным ответом.

\- Не думала, что вы ответите вот так.

\- Это действительно так, и если ваша мать рассказывала вам обо мне, то вы должны знать, что я придаю большое значение правде.

Элла перестала размешивать суп, размышляя над его словами, и наконец поднесла ложку к губам.

\- Да, - подтвердила она. - Тогда позвольте спросить вас кое-о чем. Если мой дядя отклонит сделку, которую предложила Мара, вы убьете меня?

\- Нет.

\- Вот так просто? Нет? Без объяснений?

\- Разве это не очевидно?

\- Вы имеете виду долг, - быстро произнесла она… и затем склонила голову в бок, в ее взгляде вновь ожило любопытство. - И что-то еще. О чем еще вы умалчиваете?

Он поднял брови, на губах играла сдержанная улыбка.

\- О паре нюансов, мисс Фераси. Боюсь, что не смогу рассказать вам все, что знаю. Разговор займет много времени, одного ужина будет недостаточно.

Немного юмора в качестве флангового маневра в их словесной дуэли. Он видел, как она, пытаясь уследить за ним, сбилась с мысли. Наблюдал за мыслительным процессом, отражавшемся в ее взгляде: попытками сопоставить рассказы матери о нем и слухи и антипропаганду, благодаря которым относительно него по всей Галактике складывалось весьма нелестное впечатление.

\- Это еще одно приглашение?

\- Да.

\- Зачем?

\- Лориэлла.

Она нахмурилась, услышав, как странно он произнес ее имя. Другие интонации, ударение на другой слог, иной тон. Правильное произношение этого слова на языке чиссов.

\- Я… не понимаю.

\- Лор'иэ'лла, - произнес он снова, на этот раз медленно. – Это не просто слово на чеунхе, это фраза. Буквально переводится как «маленькая звездочка». Но в контексте того, как, по вашим же словам, ваша мать использовала ее, она означает «любимая маленькая звездочка» или «ярчайшая звезда небосвода». Ваша мать очень любила вас, Лориэлла, раз дала вам эту фразу в качестве прозвища. Вы были центром ее вселенной.

Это был финальный удар, выстрел, который решил исход первого сражения в их словесном противостоянии. Он победил, ему даже не требовалось смотреть в ее сторону, чтобы заметить, как она отвернулась, пряча навернувшиеся на глаза слезы, готовая вот-вот разрыдаться. И как бы сильно ни хотелось давить на нее, избавить от ненужной и разрушительной преданности, необходимо было остановиться. На сегодня достаточно. С этого момента Элла сама должна была научиться доверять ему. Завоевание ее истинной верности - изящный танец, который можно остановить в любой момент.

\- Ваша мать была очень хорошей ученицей, прекрасно освоившей чеунх. Вижу, что она обучила вас почти всему, чему я ее научил. Основа этого языка проста, несмотря на некоторые различия в голосовом аппарате наших рас, которые не позволяют людям произносить многие слова. С вашего позволения, я продемонстрирую…

Он продолжил рассказывать о языковых уроках, пока они наслаждались первым блюдом, когда подали второе - любезно предоставил ей небольшую передышку. К четвертому блюду она уже внимательно слушала и запоминала, поглощенная его словами и приводимыми примерами. И теперь он поменялся с ней местами, отбивая наплыв воспоминаний, подавляя горько-сладкую печаль, что охватила его, когда прошлое попыталось вытеснить настоящее. И тогда его предательское сердце наложило на гостью, сидевшую напротив, образ Мэрис: ее знакомый, полный внимания взгляд на тайных уроках.

Спустя несколько часов, когда прибыл сопровождающий, чтобы отвести Лориэллу обратно в каюту, он знал, что будет мечтать о Мэрис.

Знание наполнило его восторгом и страхом.


	3. Размышления

Эллу била дрожь, когда лейтенант Страктон оставил ее одну в каюте-апартаментах. Она не помнила, в какой момент почувствовала ее или по какой причине дрожала. Нет, не совсем так. Всё началось тогда, когда Траун рассказал ей о том, что на самом деле означало прозвище, которое дала ей мать. Маленькая звездочка. Драгоценная звездочка. Очень… похоже. По-видимому, мать действительно вкладывала в это прозвище именно такой смысл, и он знал это; тот самый гранд-адмирал, который хотел их всех уничтожить, знал ее мать настолько хорошо, будто мог прочесть все мысли в ее голове.

Понимание этого... нереальность происходящего превратила простой ужин в опыт, который она еще толком не осознала.

Элла пришла на встречу, уверенная, что та закончится одним из двух возможных исходов: либо ее тело прикуёт к стене допросный дроид, из ее широко раскрытого рта будет рваться крик, а когда наркотики и удары электрическим током развяжут ей язык, она будет умолять прекратить пытки. Или это чисс, буквально дышащий властью и для которого отдавать приказы все равно, что менять перчатки, взял бы ее силой, и она захлебнулась бы от крика, от боли, не имевшей ничего общего с удовольствием.

Не случилось ни того, ни другого, и все же ... и все же она чувствовала, как будто с ней сотворили и то, и то, одновременно. Ощущение было настолько сильным, что она неосознанно провела руками по платью, по всему телу, убеждаясь, что одежда не порвана, и тело не обнажено. Опустившись на один из стульев в небольшой гостиной, она вспомнила его глаза. О, звезды, мать никогда не говорила, насколько сильным был его взгляд и что этот взгляд мог прожечь ее насквозь. В нем не было похоти, как у большинства мужчин, окажись они в такой же ситуации. Отнюдь. Он желал не ее тело, а ее душу.

И, во имя всех звезд Галактики, он вытянул из нее всё. Обнаружил, прикоснулся, а слова его, словно удары кнута, они обжигали лазерным огнем. Но в то же самое время он очаровывал, вот так, одновременно. Беседа приносила агонию и радость, муку и удовольствие. Допрос и утешение.

Она не знала, что и думать обо всём этом, о нём. Но Элла понимала теперь, что больше не сможет винить мать за то, что та влюбилась в этого чисса. Это вовсе не значит, что она хоть немного простила Мэрис Фераси-Каррде. Верность отцу мешала проявить достаточно сострадания. Но она больше не могла винить женщину, что дала ей жизнь. Всего один трехчасовой ужин с Трауном породил сильный внутренний конфликт. А что произошло бы спустя пару месяцев? Какое влияние он оказал на мать, как оно изменило ее? Какая часть той женщины, что знала Элла, была результатом его двухмесячного влияния, а какая - сама Мэрис, настоящая Мэрис?

Элла вновь задрожала, борясь с желанием обхватить себя за талию, будто маленький ребенок, желающий успокоиться. Они всё еще следили за ней - ее имперские надсмотрщики. Он, наверное, тоже наблюдал. Она не даст ему повода использовать ее же слабость против нее, и поэтому она опустила руки на подлокотники кресла, чтобы хоть как-то унять их дрожь. Элла вспомнила об Авесе, невозмутимом пилоте из организации Тэлона, которому всё было нипочем. У этого человека лицо игрока в сабакк, которое невозможно было прочесть, а истинные чувства скрыты за семью печатями. Что и делало его великолепным пилотом, хладнокровным даже перед лицом абсолютной опасности.

Она старалась быть как Авес.

Старалась.

И это не удавалось. Потому что образ Авеса, сидящего за штурвалом, так и не всплыл в воображении, когда она пыталась вспомнить тех невозмутимых людей, с которыми когда-либо виделась. Она думала о Трауне. И о том, насколько честен он был на протяжении всей беседы за ужином. И насколько сдержан, не показывая раздражения на ее намеренную грубость. Хладнокровен, спокоен, выдержан, бесстрастен.

Таков, как его описывала мать. Полная противоположность ее биологическому отцу.

Элла поднялась с кресла, быстро вошла в спальню… и обнаружила, что, пока ее не было, вещи уже кто-то распаковал. Ее потёртый чемодан лежал в небольшом шкафу, а одежда оказалась аккуратно развешена. Только это была совсем не ее одежда, точнее не вся. Три комбинезона куда-то пропали, а обычные наряды висели на вешалках между пятью совершенно новыми одинаковыми и однотонными комбинезонами. Новыми вплоть до изолирующих заплат на запястьях и лодыжках.

Ей потребовалось собрать в кулак все самообладание, пока подушечки пальцев прощупывали новую ткань, с суеверным страхом ища знакомую имперскую эмблему на плечах, это означало бы, что ее пытаются завербовать.

Пальцы нащупали гладкую ткань без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Она шумно выдохнула.

Но в каюте были еще подарки. Помимо новых комбинезонов - два дополнительных комплекта повседневной одежды и четыре комплекта одежды, которую она назвала бы нарядами на выход. Два платья, сшитых в стиле, похожем на то, которое было на ней. Две туники неизвестного пошива. Одна темно-бордового цвета с серой подкладкой. Другая наоборот серая с бордовой подкладкой. Их рукава широкие и длинные, воротники высокие. К туникам прилагались брюки. И три новых пары обуви, одна из них была достаточно прочной для повседневной носки, с нескользкой подошвой. Две других легко подходили к любому наряду в шкафу.

Она отвернулась от одежды и подошла к маленькому комоду. Внутри лежало нижнее белье, подходившее для всех нарядов, тяжелый военный китель соответствующего кроя, но без опознавательных знаков, два модных по галактическим меркам плаща и несколько комплектов перчаток. Опять же подходивших к любому наряду в шкафу.

Здесь было больше одежды, чем она могла себе позволить за многие годы. Достаточно, чтобы оставить ее для...

\- Он не собирается меня убивать, - прошептала она вслух, присаживаясь на край кровати. Обрывки того разговора за ужином мелькали в ее мыслях. - Он не отпустит меня. Я не покину этот корабль, даже если Тэлон согласится на сделку.

_\- Тогда позвольте спросить вас кое-о чем. Если мой дядя отклонит сделку, которую предложила Мара, вы убьете меня?_

_\- Нет._

_\- Вот так просто? Нет? Без объяснений?_

_\- Разве это не очевидно?_

_\- Вы имеете виду долг. И что-то еще. О чем еще вы умалчиваете?_

_\- О паре нюансов, мисс Фераси. Боюсь, что не смогу рассказать вам всё, что знаю. Разговор займет много времени, одного ужина будет недостаточно._

_\- Это еще одно приглашение?_

_\- Да._

Она задрожала еще сильнее. У Мары было восемь дней, чтобы узнать для Трауна местонахождение флота Катана. В противном случае он станет охотиться на Каррде и всех, кто с ним связан. На этот раз чтобы уничтожить. Сама Элла - живой козырь в руках Трауна, залог в качестве уверенности, что сделка состоится. Восьми ужинов недостаточно, чтобы Траун рассказал всё, что обещал. А обещал ли? Или она сама так предположила?

Беседа вышла из-под контроля, когда он вновь упомянул мать. Она думала, что готова к этому. Он показал ей, как сильно она заблуждалась относительно Мэрис Фераси и как хорошо он знал ее. Два месяца. Каким образом, во имя всех известных миров Галактики, он узнал о матери за два месяца больше, чем сама Элла за четырнадцать лет, которые они провели вместе как мать и дочь?

Да знал ли он что-нибудь вообще? Или это всё игра? И если да, то какова ее цель?

Она покачала головой. Нет, об этом она не сможет догадаться самостоятельно. Тэлон часто наставлял ее, что истина может находиться прямо перед глазами, если внимательно присмотреться. Взгляд сфокусировался на все еще распахнутом шкафу, затем снова переместился на комод. Всё находящееся перед взором, указывало на то, что Траун намеревался надолго задержать ее здесь. Намного _дольше_ восьми дней.

Элла сидела, уставившись в дюрасталевый пол, ее взор был отрешен, она просчитывала вероятности и возможные исходы в сложившейся ситуации, пока зрение не затуманилось и не поплыло. Она была близка к тому, чтобы сойти с ума, когда поняла, что эти умозаключения так ни к чему не привели. Единственное, что было доподлинно известно – у него долг перед ней. И что он исполнит этот долг именно так, как считает нужным, не считаясь с ее желаниями или просьбами. Здесь, в самом сердце звездного разрушителя, находящегося под его командованием, у нее в буквальном смысле были связаны руки.

Оставалось только подыграть его маленькой игре.

Элла вернулась в гостиную и активировала панель связи, пробежав по клавишам кончиками пальцев. От приветственного сообщения на голомониторе на лице появилась легкая ухмылка, высветилось меню, специально подстроенное под ее потребности или запросы. Ровно настолько, насколько имперцы готовы были позволить ей. Для нее был оставлен личный код, дававший ограниченный доступ к обширной электронной библиотеке «Химеры». Она почти без ограничений могла пользоваться Голонетом, но ей запрещалось отправлять какие-либо сообщения. Она была достаточно сообразительной, чтобы понять, что не стоит даже пытаться. Последнее, что она хотела или сделала бы, так это раскрыла бы голоданные и историю запросов департаменту имперской разведки, который использовал бы их против организации дяди.

Неожиданно, но ей был открыт доступ к стандартным имперским программам обучения. _Всем_ программам. Она даже рот от удивления раскрыла. Если бы она захотела, то могла бы с головой зарыться в них и пройти обучение в любом подразделении корабля, или запустить симуляции, чтобы научиться управлять эль-челноком или СИД-истребителем. Меню предлагало неограниченные возможности, чтобы скоротать время таким образом... _или чтобы учиться_ , с горечью подумала она. Та униформа в шкафу пока еще не несла на себе имперские знаки отличия, но это вовсе не означало, что их нельзя было нашить позже.

Приобретение навыков оператора имперского звездного разрушителя – верный способ во мгновение ока оказаться завербованной.

Внимание привлекли и другие опции. Словарь чеунха и языковые упражнения к нему. Словарь сай бисти и еще какого-то языка под названием миннисиат, а также коллекция произведений искусства, обширная галерея изображений и список учебников. Словно Траун загрузил всю библиотеку курсовых работ кореллианского университета для того, чтобы она получила степень.

Опять же, зачем ему это? В чем выгода? Пытался ли он вместо тела соблазнить ее разум, открыв доступ ко всему этому массиву информации? Какой в этом смысл, какова цель?

Она не знала, и это пугало еще сильнее. Особенно, когда она сообразила, что единственный способ узнать - напрямую спросить Трауна. Прежде чем встать и отправиться в кровать, она глубоко вздохнула и набрала короткое сообщение.

***

Траун устал, тупая, слабая боль в глазах напоминала о том, что он не выспался. По внешнему виду это было незаметно, и, конечно же, всё это не было неожиданностью. В тот момент, когда веки сомкнулись, он знал, что ее лицо появится перед ним. Снова и снова в голове прокручивались события давно минувших дней. Каждый раз, когда он видел какую-либо картину, она напоминала ему о Мэрис, или произведение искусства того или иного мира, которое, он точно знал, понравилось бы ей. Он поплатился за длительные размышления и погрузился в сон.

Неудивительно, что Мэрис возникла в воображении после беседы с ее дочерью.

\- Адмирал, - кивнул из командного центра капитан Пеллеон, когда Траун вышел из турболифта.

\- Капитан, - ответил он и кивнул в ответ, соблюдая ту же военную субординацию. – Какие вести с Вэйланда?

Пеллеон переслал запрошенные отчеты, и Траун опустился в командное кресло, поглощая информацию, отображавшуюся на экране. План шел в соответствии с графиком: в цилиндрах спаати с поразительной быстротой росли клоны. Мятежники все еще устраняли последствия инцидента на верфях Слуис Ван, рьяно и почти одержимо пытаясь восстановить серьезно поврежденные военные корабли. Хотя Трауну не удалось захватить корабли и одержать столь сладкую победу, тем не менее, он был удовлетворен тем, что удалось вывести их из строя.

Это качнуло чашу весов в его пользу и открыло возможности для дальнейшего завоевания планет мятежников. Скоро, очень скоро он вернет эту часть Галактики под контроль Империи. И тогда можно будет вернуться к выполнению основной цели - защиты своего народа от Чужаков Издалека, юужань-вонгов. Чтобы защитить тех, кого он уже уберег от войны.

Но загладить вину за свои поступки уже не представлялось возможным.

Видение, вызванное мимолетной тоской и усталостью, охватившей сознание, вернулось. Мэрис стояла на поляне, покрытой летними цветами, их разнообразие поражало воображение, ее волосы были распущены и ниспадали на плечи, колыхаясь на ветру, веявшем лишь для нее. Он стоял напротив на этой летней поляне, понимая, что они находятся на Кореллии, в ее родном мире. И крошечные маленькие насекомые с тонкими яркими крыльями, столь же пестрыми, как цветы вокруг, изящно парили в воздухе.

Бабочки, так она их назвала. Живые сокровища.

Он предположил, что такое место действовало на людей успокаивающе, что такой пышный, слишком насыщенный, слишком яркий пейзаж для них - совершенство природы. Ему здесь было слегка тревожно, а на деле раздражало. Его родной мир суров, пейзажи представляли собой отнюдь не теплое покрывало зелени, а белую пелену снега. Не менее красиво, и солнечный свет был столь же ярким. Более того, свет падал вниз и преломлялся о грани ледяных призм, разбавляя белый пейзаж разноцветными радугами.

Ксилла - суровый мир, мир испытаний, и посему чиссы были сильным народом. И, разглядывая Мэрис, он каким-то образом знал, что сочные ухоженные луга – это ее дом, полная противоположность его миру, на фоне которого он и предстал перед ней. Белые и бледно-голубые тона, снежная буря, свирепствовавшая за его спиной вместо тех существ, бабочек, которых она так любила.

Противоположности почти во всем. И всё же он любил ее.

Она улыбнулась ему и взяла за руку, будто желая провести сквозь грани реальности, туда, где она все еще была жива.

\- Не грусти, - уверенно произнесла Мэрис. – Только не здесь. Это не место для скорби.

\- Этого места не существует, Фераси, - ответил он, сопротивляясь напору ее руки, соблазну ее тепла. - Это сон. Ты ненастоящая.

\- Разве это имеет значение, Траун? Это действительно так важно?

\- Да.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что слишком многое поставлено на карту. Я не могу позволить себе отвлекаться, если хочу осуществить всё, что задумал.

Она сделала движение, будто собираясь сесть, и фон позади нее изменился, превратившись в переднюю площадку визуального наблюдения на борту «Реющего ястреба». Тень закрыла ее лицо, частично освещаемое лишь переливающимися белым мрамором линиями гиперпространства за огромным иллюминатором. Он тоже сидел, они все еще держались за руки. В тишине и… спокойствии.

\- У меня твоя дочь, - сказал Траун, удивившись собственным словам.

Никогда прежде он не позволял себе говорить с призраками собственного разума. Ведь то была всего лишь блеклая несовершенная тень женщины, которую он нежно любил. Созданная его чувствами, и потому несовершенная. Разговор не имеет смысла. Признаться в своих чувствах порождению разума - значит сойти с ума. И он был сильнее этого, намного сильнее, даже если от разговора с признаком ему стало бы легче.

Нет, _особенно_ если стало бы легче.

\- Лориэлла, - кивнула Мэрис. - Что ты собираешься с ней делать?

Его губы сжались, и картинка вновь поменялась. Он лежал на спине в темноте пустой каюты, на этот раз на базе Крустаи, в мягкой кровати. Мэрис лежал рядом, как и раньше, во время тех тайных встреч, вдали от всех остальных. Ее волосы были взъерошены там, где его пальцы касались и гладили их, ласкали мягкие пряди необычного, насыщенного каштанового цвета. Такие непохожие на иссиня-черные волосы чиссов. Такое интригующе отличие.

\- Я не знаю, - честно признался он. - По крайней мере, пока. Она должна научиться доверять мне, Мэрис. Она должна подготовиться к обучению, присягнуть мне в верности.

Мэрис приподнялась на локте, взглянув на него, ее улыбка была одновременно нежной и озорной.

\- А если нет? Если она такая же упрямая, как я?

Он протянул руку, прикасаясь к щеке, пальцы провели по скулам и спустились на шею. Он обнял ее и притянул к себе.

\- Тогда я выберу для нее планету, отвезу туда и оставлю там до окончания войны. Уберегу, ведь я не смог уберечь тебя.

\- В моей смерти нет твоей вины, - выдохнула она, прикоснувшись к его губам. – Не ты отдал приказ Звезде Смерти уничтожить Альдераан.

\- Я должен был бросить все силы против создания этого оружия.

\- И что с того? Ты знал, что эта станция будет уничтожена и что мятежники найдут ее слабые места. Изъяны, о которых ты лично сообщил Императору еще до начала строительства. Ты сделал свой выбор. Мы оба знаем, что он был верным. Ты выбрал защищать свой народ в Неизведанных регионах, - она поцеловала его, сначала медленно, затем с нарастающей страстью, так, как он любил. И, поскольку это было видение, она продолжала говорить даже сквозь поцелуй. – Похорони свою вину вместе со мной, Траун. Отпусти ее. Это не твоя вина, _лэй'атра_.

 _Лэй'атра_ _._ Священное желание любящего сердца. Именем, которым он называл ее, она теперь нарекла его.

Звуковое сообщение, появившееся на мониторе, вернуло его в реальность; пока он читал, его брови слегка приподнялись. Подавленность рассеялось, сменившись легкой улыбкой.

\- Превосходно, более чем превосходно, - вслух произнес он и в ожидании откинулся на спинку кресла. Взгляд устремился сквозь иллюминатор, на звезды, мерцавшие вдали. Они напоминали о снежной буре, о живых сокровищах и о бесценном подарке, который должен был вот-вот прибыть на мостик.


	4. Первый настоящий вопрос

Уже не раз она корила себя за то, что в свое время пропускала мимо ушей наставления матери о правильном подборе одежды. Элла стояла перед шкафом и ломала голову, как бы одеться, рассеянно дожевывая остатки дневного перекуса. В действительности, это был скорее поздний завтрак, по крайней мере, так она для себя решила. Когда Элла наконец отправила адмиралу сообщение с просьбой о встрече в удобное для него время, утро по судовому времени уже давно миновало. Прошлым вечером в ее состоянии, чрезмерно истощенном и сильно взволнованном, это казалось самым разумным решением. Играть в его игру. Изучить его как можно лучше. И использовать знания, чтобы выбраться из ловушки под названием «долг» и вернуться в организацию дяди.

Теперь, на свежую голову, она начала догадываться о так называемой разумности своих действий.

 _А других вариантов особо и нет_ , строго уверила она себя. В этой партии сабакка он владел всеми козырями, и ставка была высока: на кону стояло ее будущее. Если она сбросит или покажет карты слишком быстро, то он победит. Если уже не...

Элла помотала головой, стряхнув паутину мыслей прежде, чем еще сильнее разувериться в собственных силах. Мара рассказывала, что страх неизвестности - один из самых мощных инструментов, которые Империя использовала против пленников во время допросов. Они были заперты в темной камере, в ожидании... не зная, что с ними будет. Вынужденные снова и снова прокручивать в голове всю ситуацию, все события, что в конце концов приведет к неминуемой смерти от манипуляторов допросного дроида. Лучший способ противостоять неизвестности - сосредоточиться на фактах и ситуациях – на том, что было доподлинно известно.

Настоящее пестрило обилием плохих ситуаций, и это - не считая списка предполагаемых неудач в будущем.

Прикончив остатки завтрака, Элла глубоко вздохнула и попыталась свежим взглядом оценить возможные варианты одежды. Она знала, что должна была надеть что-то из того, что он ей дал. Если она так не сделает и облачится в свое платье, это будет означать, что она отвергает его дары и дает повод перейти в глухую оборону. А может быть и в наступление. Элла не могла себе позволить дать ему такое преимущество. Нет, для этого он должен потрудиться. Она больше не даст ему вести игру так же легко, как прошлым вечером. И теперь она решила воспринимать совершенные ошибки как плату за свой новый гардероб.

От этой мысли стало легче. Она получила кое-что взамен. В их партии вновь была ничья, вновь нейтральная почва под ногами. Ну, насколько это возможно на борту звездного разрушителя под его командованием. Не самое лучшее место для ведения игры, ведь все козыри у него на руках. Тем не менее, оставалось довольствоваться тем, что есть. И бессмысленно распускать нюни. Итак, какое платье выбрать...

Рука, казалось, сама вытянулась вперед, прикоснувшись к серой тунике с бордовой подкладкой. Что-то в ней казалось смутно знакомым, а голос матери прорезался сквозь туман времени. История о знакомстве с кем-то, облаченным в бордовые и серые одежды, с кем-то, кто дорог Трауну. Она не помнила имени. Кажется, Тралл? Или Тран? Трэйс? Как Элла ни старалась, так и не вспомнила. Слишком много эмоций это вызывало, обида затуманила разум, ведь маленькая девочка, которой она когда-то была, все еще пылала безмолвным гневом, когда мать продолжала рассказывать о чиссе, который не был ей отцом.

Элла вновь покачала головой. Не важно. Она помнила лишь про бордовый цвет и что-то, связанное с цифрой восемь. Какая между ними связь? Как это можно использовать?

Она вынуждена была признать, что эти карты следует раскрыть. Бессознательно дернув плечами, она взяла серую тунику и такого же цвета брюки, выбрала блестящие черные сапоги, высокие, до колен. Длинные темно-каштановые волосы заплела в косу, конец которой свисал до талии. Пожалуй, всё. Самая обычная коса, чтобы волосы не растрепались, а непослушные пряди были более или менее уложены. Она посмотрела на себя в зеркало, одёргивая странную тунику, чтобы ее край опустился до колен; подол сзади был достаточно длинным и почти касался пола.

Когда-то мать носила нечто похожее. Но Мэрис хранила тунику в пустом шкафу, никогда не открывая его. Берегла нежную ткань и крой, словно это была ценнейшая картина во всей известной Галактике. Единственная вещь, о которой она так ничего и не рассказала Элле, всегда отказывалась говорить на эту тему. На тунике было крошечное пятнышко, в углу воротника, подозрительно похожее на кровь. Но иногда, в один и тот же календарный день года, Мэрис ручным пылесосом очищала его от пыли. И улыбалась.

Элла вновь посмотрела на свое отражение. Она была так похожа на мать: даже губы поджимала похожим образом. Но сквозь зеркало на нее смотрели глаза отца: сильные, лилово-пурпурные – его острый, пронзительный взгляд. Цвет волос такой же как у матери, но они были непослушными, походили на растрепанную шевелюру Гэмрила Каррде, будто впитав в себя его безудержную дикость. Элла размышляла, а надевала ли мать ту самую тунику хотя бы раз, и предстала ли она сама теперь в образе матери.

Что если это и был его план с самого начала? Что если это еще один способ поиграть у неё на нервах? Что если туника совсем не являлась тем трофеем, за который она заплатила?

Нет, Элла снова помотала головой. Нет, она не поддастся мрачным раздумьям под названием «что-если». Она уверенно шагнет навстречу неизвестному и сыграет в игру адмирала, используя все свои способности. И если она проиграет, значит так тому и быть. Но это будет ее собственный просчет.

Она села в ожидании встречи со своим надсмотрщиком.

***

Траун увидел ее отражение в иллюминаторе, наблюдал, как она шагнула на мостик. В отличие от того, что происходило накануне вечером, сейчас в ней чувствовалась лишь легкая нерешительность. Учится, приспосабливается и пытается противостоять его попыткам вывести ее из равновесия. И это доказательство, что во вчерашней беседе она продемонстрировала далеко не все свои навыки. Про себя он одобрил ее поведение и начал прикидывать время, необходимое для правильной подготовки ее навыков, которые пригодилось бы ему в дальнейшем. Равно как и других способностей, которые она проявила совсем недавно.

Знала ли Элла, знала ли какая-либо частичка ее души, что каждый шаг, каждый вздох, каждое слово и даже движения, которые она совершала в его присутствии, сильнее подкрепляли его желание наставлять ее, обладать ею? _Если и знала, то не подавала виду_ , размышлял он, глядя, как она подошла в сопровождении эскорта и остановилась, согласно надлежащему протоколу - в трех шагах от него. По крайней мере, пока что не подавала виду.

Он продолжал смотреть на звезды, на планету Эндор за иллюминатором и выдержал длинную паузу. Пусть она прислушается к звукам членов команды на мостике, находившихся на своих рабочих местах, к приглушенному фоновому шуму - настоящему, дышащему пульсу, оживлявшему корабль. Все это время он незаметно наблюдал за ней сквозь отражение в иллюминаторе.

Траун отметил, что она неплохо держалась. Стояла смирно уже целых три минуты, а затем позволила себе окинуть взглядом мостик. Любопытство подавило страх и стеснение. Еще одно очко в ее пользу. Самоуверенная, как мать. Любопытная, как Мэрис, но закрытая и беспокойная, что, должно быть, досталось ей от отца.

За что он любил Мэрис, так это за наивность. Иногда она сбивала с толку, удивляла и ошеломляла, и в конце концов полностью очаровывала. Настолько, что он попросил Кар'даса не рассказывать Мэрис об уничтожении «Сверхдальнего перелета». Погубить такую невинность в тот момент казалось ему бессмысленным преступлением. Если он не мог дать ей будущее рядом с собой, то, по крайней мере, в его силах было чуть дольше сохранить ее идеалистический взгляд на мир.

В Лориэлле, осматривающей корабль расчётливым взглядом Тэлона Каррде, было значительно меньше идеализма. Он медленно повернулся к ней и поджал губы. Времени достаточно, чтобы избавить ее от влияния Тэлона. В данный момент следует действовать тонко. Плавным движением руки он подал знак, призывающий подойти ближе.

И его суровый взгляд сменился улыбкой, когда Элла стиснула зубы, пытаясь сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. Гордая, что и следовало ожидать, ведь в ее жилах текла кровь Каррде. Гордость пробудил его жест – ее вызвали вперед, словно прислугу. И это он немного подправит, пока что ее гордость – это щит, а не препятствие. Возможно, в конечном итоге это не помешает ему сделать из нее офицера. Образование, вне всяких сомнений, во многом помогло бы преобразовать ее гордость и любопытство в великолепное оружие.

\- Благодарю, что втиснулись в мое расписание, - сказал он, снова опустив взгляд на Эндор. - Боюсь, что сегодня я могу позволить себе побеседовать с вами только здесь, на мостике.

Элла замешкалась на мгновение, а затем положила руки на талию.

\- Благодарю, что уделили мне время, - ответила она. – Вам не следовало поступать так. Если вы заняты, мы можем побеседовать в другой раз. Я… не хочу вам мешать.

Снова пыталась быть дипломатичной, подражая матери, тот же прием, который она использовала вчерашним вечером. Без сомнения, восстановив свою ментальную защиту. Он пока не понимал, хорошо это или плохо. Проверенная стратегия - обычно одно из самых эффективных видов оружия из всего арсенала. И тем не менее, во время ужина, он едва сдержал себя, чтобы не позабавиться. Ее защита была похожа на лист флимси против его дюрасталевой армады.

Тем не менее, опыт - величайший из учителей. Пора немного расшевелить игровое поле.

Он снисходительно улыбнулся.

\- Мы оба знаем, что это не так, мисс Фераси. Вы бы не просили разговора со мной по пустякам. У вас есть вопросы. Получилось так, что у меня нашлось несколько минут, чтобы дать на них ответы.

Она не испугалась прямого и вежливого ответа. По-видимому, из-за того, что он выбрал именно мостик, чтобы дать ей этот конкретный бой. Или она восприняла его прямоту как показательную демонстрацию перед подчиненными. Конечно, это одна из причин, по которой он решил встретиться с ней здесь: посмотреть, как она будет себя вести в присутствии других, когда над ней нависали нормы протокола и она просто не могла в отчаянии и беспомощности «опустить руки». Что бы ни происходило у нее в мыслях, Элла быстро собралась, и лишь по языку тела можно было понять, что ей неловко.

Во всяком случае, что-то придало ей сил. Она подошла к нему совсем близко, на расстояние вытянутой руки. Проследила за его взглядом и взглянула на планету внизу - выстояла против его напора и восстановила защиту.

Он одобрил и это. И наградой для нее стал безмолвный, незаметный жест Рукху, чтобы тот не приближался. Траун позволил ей находиться настолько близко к себе, чтобы для остальных это стало болезненным напоминанием: держаться от него как можно дальше.

\- Хорошо, - мягко, но уверенно сказала она. - У меня много вопросов. Но я спрошу коротко и по делу. Первый вопрос - относительно компании моего отца и того, что вам о ней известно.

Его улыбка изменилась, стала немного лукавой и хитрой. _Относительно безопасная тема_ , подумал он. Обманный маневр, призванный заставить его выйти на диалог, чтобы потом незаметно нанести удар. Вчерашним вечером она поняла, что лобовая атака бессмысленна. Частично Траун был польщен ее попытками манипулировать собой, и, судя по ее тактике, она изо всех сил старалась делать именно это. За всю жизнь многие пытались манипулировать им: и чиссы, и имперцы. Они потерпели неудачу, познали горький вкус поражения и напрасно потратили силы. С другой стороны, Элла могла бы познать нечто иное.

Да, она доказала, что еще достаточно юна, чтобы учиться. Основам понимания, которые превратили бы обучение в приятное времяпрепровождение, а не в рутину.

\- Компания «Параболик Энтерпрайзес», - начал он, задержав взгляд на планете за иллюминатором. - Уверен, вы знаете, что ваш отец основал ее вместе с двумя партнерами: человеком Ша’эном Уистлером и тви’лечкой Забеттой Эрст. Я полагаю, что вас интересует период, когда компания перестала принадлежать вашему отцу и превратилась в корпорацию. И, тем не менее, сейчас я должен задать вам встречный вопрос. В чем ваш интерес?

Она проследила за его взглядом и тоже посмотрела на Эндор. Траун размышлял, что она видела в ленивых завихрениях его атмосферы. Гибель Императора, конец эпохи, который привел скорее к череде плохих событий, нежели хороших? Или она видела то, что видел он: открывшуюся возможность избавить Империю от вопиющих недостатков, таких как рабство и ксенофобия, шанс объединить ее осколки и установить истинный порядок, безопасность и мир. Или, возможно, разглядывая планету, она видела лишь тактику уклонения, отвлекающий маневр, призванный сбить ее с толку, или искала возможные зацепки в его словах.

\- Месть, - наконец произнесла Элла, и в ее глазах замелькали призраки прошлого, - и шанс вернуть то, что по праву принадлежит мне.

Ах, возможно, она видела то же, что и он.

\- Итак, жизнь простого механика недостаточно хороша для вас.

\- А _вас_ она бы устраивала? - слишком быстро спросила она, в спокойном тоне проскользнуло слишком заметное нетерпение.

Раскрыла себя для последующей атаки. Неопытная юная девушка, подставившая сама себя, клюнувшая на его ложный выпад, указавшая на слабость в обороне. Ему придется научить ее контролировать пыл и эмоции. Поддаться им – значит угодить в чудовищную ловушку.

\- Неважно, кто вы прямо сейчас, - ответил он, пожимая плечами. – Важно то, кем вы станете в итоге.

Элла вновь повернулась к иллюминатору и крепко ухватилась за его край.

\- Так вы не расскажете мне, - с горечью пробормотала она. – Хорошо. Я потратила годы в поиске ответа на этот вопрос. Неделей больше, неделей меньше, без разницы.

Он повернулся к ней и сложил руки за спиной. Голова слегка наклонилась в бок.

\- Разве я сказал, что не стану отвечать?

Элла снова призадумалась, окидывая взглядом мостик. И подавляя гнев, темпераментность, что досталась ей от Гэмрила Каррде. По имеющимся данным, человека пылкого, с буйным нравом. На самом деле, единственное, в чем они были похожи с братом Тэлоном Каррде, так это в наличии деловой хватки - отличительной черты обоих. Часть этой хватки была и у дочери Гэмрила, равно как и способность к пониманию от Мэрис, и оба качества смешались в ее лиловых глазах. Но несмотря на это внутри нее зарождалась буря. Ее личная битва между материнской воспитанностью и отцовской вспыльчивостью. Он породил эту бурю, подпитывал ее своими словами. Скоро, очень скоро эта буря переломит ее душу.

И он будет рядом, чтобы собрать осколки ее последствий. Осталось всего-то проявить немного терпения.

Элла поджала губы и вздохнула с облегчением.

\- Нет, не сказали. Но вы и не сказали, что дадите ответ.

\- Терпение, мисс Фераси. На ближайшие несколько дней я хотел бы посоветовать вам последовать примеру вашей матери и не делать поспешных выводов, не ознакомившись сперва со всеми фактами.

В ее глазах пылала ярость, и вместе с ней желание высказать всё напрямую, как осмелился бы сделать ее отец. И все же Траун наблюдал, как она внимательно обдумывала его слова, цепляясь за частичку матери внутри. Мэрис всегда была терпеливой, понимающей. Доверчивой. Хватит ли Элле сил, чтобы принять решение? Или она слишком много времени провела рядом с Тэлоном, чтобы подавить эту черту своей личности.

Он ждал, точно так же, когда она только что пришла. Пусть тишина сделает все, что нужно, за него. И ее плечи опустились, совсем чуть-чуть. Она вновь приняла поражение на поле боя в надежде, что условия капитуляции будут включать ответы на вопросы, которые мучают ее всю жизнь. Траун улыбнулся про себя. Он даст ей ответы и не только. Понемногу, пока она не станет доверять ему.

Пока он не будет уверен, что долг полностью оплачен.

\- Не могли бы вы… пожалуйста… рассказать мне, что вам известно? Я имею в виду о «Параболик Энтерпрайзес».

Траун коротко кивнул.

\- Сегодня вечером за ужином, - сказал он, подав знак Страктону, чтобы тот подошел ближе. - Я расскажу вам, что мне известно на этот счет. Взамен вы расскажете мне, почему вы выбрали именно этот наряд для нашей сегодняшней встречи. Кроме того, советую вам освежить свои языковые навыки, мисс Фераси, сегодняшний разговор будет вестись исключительно на чеунхе.


	5. Первый нокдаун

Элла опять стояла перед этим жутким шкафом, бессильно гадая, когда она наконец превратится во что-то вроде живой криффовой куклы, наряжающейся для услады криффового взора криффового имперского гранд-адмирала. Ее губы надулись, глаза дерзко сверкали, проклиная ситуацию. Она контрабандистка, механик, бродяжка. Никто. Для таких, как гранд-адмирал Траун, она - не более чем вспышка на его королевском радаре.

Хотелось отдать всё, чтобы стать буквально никем, обменять неизвестность и безысходность на радостную и благословенную свободу.

Она была _свободна_. Никаких ограничений по времени, никакого графика, который нужно было бы соблюдать, никто не командовал ею и не требовал, чтобы она слепо подчинялась приказам. Даже дядя смирился с ее привычкой схватить инструменты и убежать куда она захочет и когда захочет.

И замки на дверях ее жилищ открывались изнутри, а не только снаружи.

Элла перевела злобный взгляд на дверь из каюты, словно ее ярость могла испепелить электронный замок дотла. Ноги сами пришли в движение и прежде чем она поняла, что творит, ногти подцепили гладкую внешнюю панель механизма замка от двери, нащупав то, что нужно. И она замерла, пальцы готовы были вскрыть панель и извлечь ее внутренности, разум сфокусировался на проводах, которые можно было распутать, перерезать и снова подключить к разным разъемам. Взломать замок за доли секунды.

И оповестить всех - Тома, Дика и охрану всего отсека. Часть ее хотела сделать именно так, желая показать этим действовавшим на опережение имперцам, что она не даст им держать себя в клетке и может освободиться легким движением запястья. Когда они вошли бы в каюту, почти захлебнувшись в собственном же праведном гневе за попытку взломать одну из защитных систем, то обнаружили бы ее, прихорошившуюся к ужину и устроившуюся на одном из плюшевых диванов. С улыбкой сладкой невинности на лице лениво листавшую что-нибудь на датападе. Показавшую, что она может выходить и заходить сюда, когда пожелает, и что в данный момент она соизволила остаться, побаловать их славного командира и сыграть в его бешенную игру.

О, как ей хотелось сделать это! Чтобы вернуть контроль над ситуацией, который быстро ускользал от нее.

Тем не менее, пальцы оторвались от панели и сжались в кулаки. Она не могла так поступить, вовсе не из-за отсутствия соответствующих навыков или собственного желания. Но потому, что это не даст ей ничего, а _он_ получит всё. Если она правильно поняла его намек, то охрану удвоят. Она лишится маленькой частички свободы, в виде одного единственного лейтенанта Страктона, сопровождавшего ее везде. И последнее, чего ей хотелось бы - заменить этого человека с холодным взглядом на конвой штурмовиков. Нет, она не может швырнуть свои навыки прямо в лицо адмиралу, не может бросить ему вызов.

За пару встреч она изучила его достаточно хорошо, чтобы удостовериться, что он может предоставить ей клетку любого размера. И если она откажется лезть туда добровольно, он насильно запихнет ее туда.

Самообладание... высокомерие... мощь! О, звезды, он излучал чистую мощь! Как... почему... Зачем ее дядя вообще посмел пересечь дорогу этому чиссу? Как он мог так подставить Мару и ее? Что бы он ни получил взамен, Элла надеялась, что оно того стоило. Или Траун просто избавил себя от необходимости выслеживать Тэлона Каррде, потому что она сделает это за него!

И ни одна из этих мыслей так и не дала ответ на вопрос: что надеть на ужин?

Отвернувшись от двери, Элла снова подошла к криффовому шкафу. Она тяжело дышала, а на лбу выступили капельки пота. Каюта казалась душной, слишком тесной. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что с каютой все в полном порядке, она была намного больше, чем любое ее предыдущее жилище. На площади такой каюты на корабле, подобном «Химере», могло разместиться от шести до девяти человек в звании лейтенанта. Но для нее это была уже не просто каюта. Она символизировала ее тяжелое положение и стала ее нынешним мирком.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока гранд-адмирал не соизволит дать чуть больше свободы. Совсем как с информацией, которую Элла так отчаянно желала получить.

 _Скупой криффов ублюдок_ , подумала она. Не смея произнести это вслух, зная, что даже сейчас они наблюдали за каждым ее движением. По-видимому, только верные имперские офицеры и гражданские лица могли рассчитывать на конфиденциальность. Поскольку она - безымянная странница, живущая за счет их командира, одевающаяся в его подарки и пляшущая под его криффову дудку, последнее, что ей было позволено, - остаться наедине с собой. Посчитав себя гостьей, как он сказал, она обманулась бы.

Нет, она - пленница. И это ее пытка.

Она вынуждена была ждать, пока он снизойдет до нее, ползать, подогнув колени и клянчить кусочки информации с его воображаемого стола. Его обещания действовали хуже любого наркотика, предназначенного для допроса, его знания о матери и отце медленно разрушали ее. И тот разговор на мостике - на МОСТИКЕ! - его флагмана, у всех на виду? Он словно раздевал ее, снимая одежду слой за слоем, снова и снова, пока она не сообразила, что полностью обнажена. Со скованным языком, ибо она не понимала, как следует вести диалог с капитаном - в данном случае с адмиралом - чтобы не высказать неуважение по отношению к нему при всем личном составе. Даже самый отъявленный пират не пошел бы на откровенный разговор в присутствии команды.

По окончании разговора голова кружилась, а сердце разрывалось. Разрывалось между воспоминаниями о родителях. Отец никогда бы не позволил манипулировать собой, выбрал бы смерть, а не обещания получить ответы. Отец врезал бы адмиралу по его идеальному лицу и смеялся бы, пока штурмовики жгли его дотла за эту дерзость. Ни за что не пожертвовал бы своей свободой.

Но мать?

Она... ну... она... Элла вздохнула и прислонилась головой к дверце шкафа. Борьба истощала ее. Мать поступила бы именно так, как предложил адмирал. Мэрис Фераси сумела бы услышать, впитать, найти все его подсказки и выстроить картину целиком. Терпеливо, так невыносимо терпеливо. Дядя Тэлон поступил бы так же.

_\- Терпение, мисс Фераси. На ближайшие несколько дней я хотел бы посоветовать вам последовать примеру вашей матери и не делать поспешных выводов, не ознакомившись сперва со всеми фактами._

Элла опустилась на край кровати, прижав пальцы к глазам, пока дрожь не ушла. Пока ей не удалось взять себя в руки. Слезы разочарования и страха навернулись было на глаза, но она не могла позволить себе разрыдаться. Ждать еще долго, так долго, что она все же поднялась на ноги и выбрала платье для ужина... и уселась за изучение чеунха.

***

Отодвигая для Эллы стул, он заметил, что она бледна. Бледность кожи сильно бросалась в глаза на фоне строгого серебристо-черного платья, которое она выбрала. И в ее взгляде бушевала буря: семена обещания, которые он посадил, неуклонно росли, и плодами их стали молнии, бившие прямо в ее душу. Принудительная изоляция, ощущение тюремного заключения усилили эффект. У Эллы, оставленной наедине с собственными мыслями, был лишь один способ развеять скуку – ознакомиться с имперской программой обучения. Простое и грубое сочетание техник, но от этого не ставшее менее эффективным. Он – единственный, кто мог дать ей свободу. Он, сделав соответствующие распоряжения, был единственным, кто вёл с ней полноценные беседы.

Вызвать у нее зависимость, добиться ее доверия. Заставить ее приходить к нужным ему умозаключениям таким образом, чтобы она поверила, что пришла к ним сама.

Ему не доставляли удовольствия ни муки, отражавшиеся в ее взгляде, ни необходимость прибегать к таким манипуляциям, чтобы завоевать ее доверие. Но он не мог пощадить ее. В его распоряжении оставалось слишком мало времени. Если расчеты верны, они прибудут к базе Тэлона Каррде спустя несколько часов после Мары. Этого времени вполне достаточно, чтобы контрабандист ознакомился с предложением, которое Мара доставит согласно его поручению. Вполне достаточно, чтобы он понял, что единственный вариант - заключить сделку.

И вполне достаточно, чтобы человек по собственной глупости проигнорировал этот вариант, внес разлад в ряды своих подельников и предпринял попытку скрыться. И сразу же нос к носу столкнулся бы с имперским штурмовым отрядом, который он самолично возглавит, а Элла станет свидетельницей предательства собственного дяди. Поймет, что Тэлон оставил племянницу в руках Империи, где ее запытают до смерти.

Присев на свое место, он отметил слабые места в ее обороне. Да, она находилась в нужном эмоциональном состоянии. Еще один аккуратный толчок, еще один хирургически точный надрез, и она будет готова к последнему удару, который покончит с ее прежней жизнью.

\- Прежде чем мы продолжим нашу с вами предыдущую беседу, - начал он на чеунхе, положив салфетку себе на колени, а обслуживавший дроид наполнил бокал вином. - Я должен предупредить: то, что я расскажу, скорее всего, вызовет у вас еще больше вопросов. И ответы на эти вопросы, возможно, не приведут вас к нужным выводам.

Слегка дрожащими пальцами она подняла бокал и отхлебнула вина, сделав несоразмерный глоток. Хорошее вино, крепкое вино, выдержанное вино с планеты, неизвестной большинству жителей Галактики. И выбранное именно по этой причине. Он видел, как она сморщилась, зажмурилась и поставила бокал. Дрожь исчезла, вино растеклось по ее сосудам, уняв болезненный гнев, кипящую бурю.

Он вопросительно поднял бровь, мол всё ли в порядке. Смущенная собственной беспечностью, она немного покраснела.

\- В моей жизни никогда не было столь милого времяпрепровождения, платьев и шикарных ужинов с имперской элитой. Так что заранее прошу прощения, если то, что вы скажете, не привнесет в мою жизнь радость и удовлетворение.

Ах, они снова вернулись в самое начало. Грубая, брутальная простолюдинка и властный манипулятор, могущественный господин. Сдается еще до начала битвы или просто рассматривает этот разговор как продолжение словесной дуэли на мостике. Учитывая, что он уже одержал победу. Возможно, пришло время проявить милосердие. И доказать ей, что сдаться ему - не равно проиграть и погибнуть, а всего лишь отбросить ошибочные умозаключения в обмен на б _о_ льшее вознаграждение.

\- Я не считаю себя элитой, мисс Фераси, - возразил он. - Я слуга Империи, как и любой другой человек, имеющий власть. Тем не менее, я все еще несу ответственность.

\- Перед советом моффов.

Он выдержал паузу, потянулся к бокалу вина и, прежде чем взять его в руку, кивнул.

\- Да. Я вижу, что вы потратили предоставленное время не зря.

\- Предупрежден - значит вооружен, - ответила она, тоже потянувшись к вину. - Кроме того, вы дали мне ограниченный доступ к Голонету. Да я скорее засуну себе эту вилку в левый глаз, чем буду смотреть последние голодрамы или другую чушь!

Он позволил себе негромко рассмеяться.

\- Тогда, думаю, вы выбрали лучший из возможных вариантов досуга, мисс Фераси. Хотя, способ ослепить себя навсегда, чтобы не смотреть на наигранные страдания, весьма интригует. Думаю, в таком случае было бы весьма затруднительно продолжать наши беседы за ужином.

Элла откинулась на спинку кресла, покачивая бокал с вином. Расстроилась из-за того, что он не пожелал отреагировать на ее грубость. Пыталась отказаться, как она сама грубо выразилась, играть в его игру.

\- Прекратите это, - тихо сказала она, переходя на общегал. – Перестаньте, к хатту, любезничать.

\- Почему? – спросил он на чеунхе.

\- Потому что так мне трудно ненавидеть вас.

Снова, на общегале.

\- И почему же вы желаете ненавидеть меня?

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Закономерный вопрос, - пояснил он, настолько спокойно и легко, будто вовсе не она только что лично объявила ему войну. - Если меня ненавидят, я хотел бы узнать причину, мисс Фераси.

\- Перестаньте называть меня так.

Он выдержал еще одну паузу и поднял бровь. И она вновь покраснела, уставившись в бокал с вином. Молчала, вовсе не из-за того, что не хотела отвечать, но потому, что пыталась эмоционально закрыться. Сделала шаг назад, укрываясь в спасительной тишине так же, как и в первую их встречу, когда Мара не только отдала ему ключ для подавления Восстания, но также предоставила возможность вернуть долг Мэрис. Хороший был день!

И сегодня... сегодняшний вечер - самый приятный из всех. Еще один толчок. Осталось еще раз закрутить нить беседы так, чтобы она стала злодейкой, а он - пострадавшим. Она будет властной манипуляторшей, а он - угнетенным. И когда она уйдет, изоляция в каюте и вынужденные размышления подкрепят все его усилия.

Еще одна манипуляция, еще один удар. Еще одна битва, которую нужно выиграть быстро и милосердно.

_Мэрис, она должна принадлежать мне. **Нам.** Это подарок Фортуны, но я исправлю ее недостатки также, как делал с другими. На этот раз ради тебя, ради меня. И ради нее. Ради жизни, что была отнята у нас._

\- Я больше не могу, - пробормотала Элла, поднимаясь на ноги и бросая салфетку в тарелку с блюдом, к которому она даже не притронулась. – Извините, я не могу. Мы с вами не друзья. Не деловые партнеры. _Мы_ друг другу никто. И я просто не могу сидеть здесь за этим столом и притворяться, будто это так. Не могу, даже из уважения к памяти моей матери. Так что держите свою информацию при себе. Я сама всё выясню, найду способ.

Она повернулась к нему спиной, и он встал, выпуская последний оставшийся выстрел.

\- На данный момент активы «Параболик Энтерпрайзес» разделены между тремя лицами, - бросил он ей вслед. Наблюдая за тем, как она замерла. Наблюдая за тем, как ее вновь била дрожь. Наблюдая, как она осознает, насколько беззащитна, находясь здесь, в центре каюты, без бокала вина, за которым могла бы спрятаться. – Изначально всё было именно так, у вашего отца оставалось десять процентов активов. Забетта Эрст и Ша’ен Уистлер имели по тридцать процентов акций компании. После смерти вашего отца контрольный пакет в сорок процентов должен был быть передан. Вам. Учитывая, что вы к тому моменту еще не достигли совершеннолетия, чтобы вступить в право наследования, наследство, согласно пожеланиям вашего отца, было передано опекуну, пока вы не достигли бы возраста, в котором имели право получить его. Как только вы получили бы наследство, пять процентов из ваших сорока должны были быть переданы опекуну в качестве вознаграждения. И у вас остался бы контрольный пакет акций в размере тридцати пяти процентов.

Он снова сел и, внимательно наблюдая за ней, принялся есть.

\- Даже если вы не хотите отужинать со мной, мисс Каррде, вы, конечно же, порадуете меня своим присутствием, пока я не отужинаю один. Даже такой слуга Империи, как я, должен придерживаться графика, и для приема пищи приходится выделять ничтожно мало столь драгоценного времени.

Она медленно повернулась, на ее лице застыла гримаса отчаяния и боли, в руке она сжимала свою толстую косу так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

\- И так не надо меня называть, - прошептала она.

Еще один кусочек, еще один глоток вина. Вечность, сквозь которую они взирали друг на друга на руинах их личного поля боя. Оба знали, что все кончено. Оба знали, что победа принадлежит ему. И все же хаттова гордость Каррде мешала ей, не давала встать на его сторону, как тому следовало быть.

Но со временем с нею будет покончено. Разбить ее сопротивление – это еще полдела. Нет, она сама себя разобьёт и сама придет к нему. Она _должна_.

\- Тогда как мне обращаться к вам? - холодно парировал он, остатки доброжелательности растворились в тоне его голоса. – Будьте любезны, потрудитесь понять, что исключительно из уважения к памяти вашей матери я крайне терпелив к вам. Тем не менее, даже у моего терпения есть предел, юная мисс. Если вы хотите, чтобы я был груб, что ж, да будет так. Но помните, что это ваше решение, не моё.

\- Элла, - вновь прошептала она. – Зовите меня просто Эллой. Как все.

\- Вы скоро поймете, что я не «все». Как вы сами отметили, мы с вами не друзья. Я не стану называть вас так, пока не разрешу вам использовать мое основное имя без соответствующего звания перед ним.

\- Тогда что…

\- Саллеран, - перебил он, наблюдая за ее попытками играть терминологией имен. - Это ваше имя, ваше официальное имя. Если вы не хотите, чтобы вас называли так, как ваши родители, я буду использовать ваше настоящее имя. Вы можете ненавидеть меня, Саллеран, но в отношении вас я не стану проявлять враждебности. Сейчас вы можете продолжать стоять там, где стоите, или снова присоединиться ко мне и сесть за стол. Решение за вами.

\- Как я уже говорил, - начал он, продолжая рассказ с того места, где остановился, в то время как обслуживающий дроид подал блюдо на стол. Его тон был отрешенным и вежливо прохладным, будто он делал доклад на брифинге, а не вёл беседу за ужином. – Назначенный хранитель вашего наследства должен был получить пять процентов акций в качестве вознаграждения за доверие. Тот же самый хранитель сумел самостоятельно получить двадцать процентов у Эрст, предположительно выкупив эту часть акций после ее неожиданной и трагичной смерти. Фактически включился в игру, имея двадцать пять процентов акций и вознаграждение за опекунство; плюс ваши тридцать пять процентов, которые находились под его доверительным управлением, что в сумме составило шестьдесят процентов активов «Параболик Энтерпрайзес». Я уверен, вы осознаете, что сумма выходит немалая, велико и влияние на отрасль грузоперевозок. Остальные десять процентов доли Эрст выкупил Уистлер. Таким образом, в итоге вашему опекуну досталось шестьдесят процентов активов, а Уистлеру - сорок.

Она подошла к столу и остановилась рядом с ним, в ее глазах пылала ярость, не имеющая ничего общего с желанной ненавистью к нему. Руки вцепились в край стола настолько сильно, что посуда слегка зазвенела. Нетерпеливая, жаждущая получить возможность вернуть утраченное состояние и расквитаться за годы нищеты и боли.

И все же его скрытый клинок был готов вонзиться в спину, последний удар, готовый проникнуть в ее сердце.

\- Кто? - зашипела она. - Кто мой опекун?

Он чуть улыбнулся, откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел на нее.

\- Правильный вопрос: кто _был_ вашим опекуном. Видите ли, вскоре после вашего исчезновения опекун признал вас официально погибшей. Никто не оспорил его требование, все ваши активы перешли к нему.

Элла наклонилась вперед, будто ей резко поплохело. Будто она находилась в предынфарктном состоянии. Однако именно он дирижировал ее состоянием, притягивая к себе так, словно к ее талии была привязана невидимая веревка.

\- Кто был моим опекуном?

\- Нет.

Она дернулась, будто получив пощечину.

\- Что?

\- Это слово говорит само за себя, не так ли?

Ее глаза расширились, и она сделала шаг назад, на лице появилось разочарование.

– Но вы обещали, что скажете.

\- Да, обещал. Лишь в том случае, если вы поясните, почему вы облачились в серо-бордовые тона на нашу встречу сегодня утром.

\- И всё? И это ваша цена?

Он пожал плечами, съел еще один кусок. Тянул время. Сделал еще глоток вина. И наблюдал, как ее гордость начала рушиться.

\- Вы отвергли мое предложение дружбы, Саллеран. Вы сами заявили, что мы друг другу никто. А я не имею привычки бесплатно делиться важной информацией абы с кем.

Она закрыла глаза и отвернулась. Сделала несколько шагов. Прикидывала, что еще можно ему противопоставить. А он, наблюдая и изучая ее, наслаждался ужином. Рассчитывал необходимую силу, чтобы вонзить меч правды в ее сердце, не уничтожив его полностью.

\- Мама однажды рассказала мне историю, - наконец, начала она, повернувшись к нему. - О встрече с кем-то, кто был вам дорог. С кем-то, кого она назвала Трэйсом или как-то так. Когда она впервые встретила его, он носил одежду этих цветов. Она сказала, что цвета важны, как и цифра восемь.

\- И вы подумали, что сможете использовать часть моего прошлого, чтобы выбить меня из колеи.

\- Да, - ответила она и вновь широко раскрыла глаза, будто поверив в собственные слова. - И я не задумываясь сделаю так снова, как только вспомню и проанализирую рассказы матери.

\- Почему вы раньше так не сделали?

\- Потому что я не хотела ничего знать о вас! - закричала она. - Моя мать любила вас больше, чем отца. И я ненавидела ее за это. И ненавидела вас за это. Отлично, теперь вы довольны? Вы знаете всё. Поздравляю. Вы победили, и я сдаюсь. Прикажите, и я буду ползать на коленях, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Просто прекратите уже эти занудные игры. Перестаньте причинять мне боль воспоминаниями о матери и просто скажите то, что я хочу знать. Прошу вас, я так близка к тому, чтобы вернуть наследство отца. Не отбирайте его у меня. Просто… не делайте этого.

Ее поражение не доставило ему удовольствия. Как и то, что она вновь отвернулась, и ее плечи задрожали от едва сдерживаемых слез. Ее гордость рушилась, слой за слоем, подобно уже ненужным знаменам после парада, и это не приносило удовлетворения. Но было в этом что-то... прекрасное. Как будто он смотрел на картину, очищенную от едкой пыли и грязи, видел сокрытый под ними шедевр. Она сказала, что они - не друзья. Она утверждала, что ненавидела его.

Ни то, ни другое – не правда. И это откровение рвало ее душу на части, оставляя ее опустошенной и незавершенной. Готовой к огранке в нечто великолепное.

Она станет его шедевром.

Он поднялся, сделал несколько шагов и встал рядом с ней. Достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться, и все же его руки остались сложенными за спиной.

_Мэрис, я сделал это. Она моя или скоро будет моей. Еще немного терпения, совсем чуть-чуть._

\- Я любил ее, - тихо произнес он. - Говорят, у мужчины может быть множество увлечений и лишь одна настоящая любовь. Она была этой любовью. О да, - чуть улыбнувшись, промолвил он, когда Элла подняла на него взгляд. – Я полюбил Мэрис, едва взглянув на нее. И по этой же причине отпустил. Тогда я не мог дать ей то, чего она хотела. Я не мог дать ей дом и детей, по крайней мере, уж точно не в Республике. Она обрадовалась бы, возьми я ее на Ксиллу. Но это не принесло бы ей счастья и, следовательно, она не осталась бы той женщиной, которую я так долго любил.

\- Почему вы рассказываете мне это?

\- Разве друзья не делятся чем-то сокровенным, Саллеран? Разве они не рассказывают друг другу о том, что терзает их? Вы же поделились со мной чем-то, в чем, я полагаю, до сего момента не осмеливались признаться самой себе.

Он наблюдал, как она обдумывает его слова, соглашается с ними и, наконец, принимает за правду. И в подтверждение его мыслей, она совершила поступок, который доказывал, что он добился успеха: она протянула руку и обхватила его пальцы. Он позволил ей вытянуть свою руку перед собой. Смотрел на нее пылающим взглядом.

\- Не лгите мне, - прошептала она. – Умоляю вас, не лгите. Поклянись из уважения к памяти моей матери.

\- Я никогда не лгал вам, Саллеран.

\- Элла.

\- Элла, - согласился он. - Но во имя нашей дружбы я должен предупредить вас: то, о чем я расскажу далее, навредит вам больше, чем вы можете осознать.

\- Умоляю вас, мне нужен ответ. Я думаю… думаю, что неизвестность убивает меня сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Его губы сжались в тонкую линию.

\- Увидим. Пройдемте, прежде чем вы услышите, вам нужно присесть.

Элла не сопротивлялась, когда он, все еще держа ее за руку, провел ее сквозь незаметную дверь и направился в свои апартаменты. Она уселась туда, куда он указал, и приняла из его рук бокал кореллианского виски. Ужин перенесли сюда; вокруг сложилась более доверительная обстановка, нежели в командной каюте, и в то же время менее давящая. Здесь они – не гранд-адмирал и его собеседница. Здесь они… в некотором роде друзья.

И после того, как она несколько раз пригубила бокал с виски, он произнес всего два слова... и вонзил последний эмоциональный клинок глубоко в ее сердце.

\- Тэлон Каррде.


	6. Симметрия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Варнинг: абъюз !!!

Глава его жизни подошла к неожиданному завершению. Тэлон Каррде чувствовал это так же остро, как дуновение ветра на своем лице, как и то, что нити его империи медленно ускользали сквозь пальцы. Он вышел из темноты туннеля, стуча ботинками о покрытие неприметной посадочной площадки, и надеялся, что тепло тусклого солнца растопит охватившую сердце холодную убежденность в конце. Жизнерадостные лучи не согревали уверенностью, ведь он знал, что все тайные базы, в которых можно было бы спрятаться от гранд-адмирала Трауна, закончились.

Покачав головой и печально усмехнувшись, Каррде улыбнулся пришедшей в голову мысли. Это... это чувство безнадежности. Наказание, которому Траун так хотел подвергнуть его, и тем не менее, оно было самым меньшим злом, которое только могло породить воображение. Он знал, к чему всё ведет: к бегству, к страху и к потере секретности, которую он должен был сохранить в тот момент, когда Мара вывела их из гиперпространства прямо на подбитый крестокрыл Новой Республики. В глубине души он знал, что подписал себе смертный приговор, понимал это, когда взял на борт «Дикого Каррде» джедая-повстанца.

Краем уха услышав, что Мара передала код «все чисто» и получила разрешение на посадку, он размышлял, что у него не было иного выбора. Вызов имперцев, чтобы те прилетели и забрали Люка Скайуокера, возможно, на какое-то время отсрочил этот момент, но совсем ненадолго. Особенно после заявления о том, что ему и его организации больше импонируют различные графики доставки грузов, нежели охота на Скайуокера. Случайное обнаружение джедая – не то оправдание, которое такой имперец, как Траун, принял бы за чистую монету. Каррде и сам бы не поверил.

В конце концов, адмирал получил бы возможность проверить любую легенду, которую они смогли придумать, и когда он раскрыл бы правду, к Каррде появилось бы больше вопросов, на которые было бы трудно дать ответы.

Передать Скайуокера Новой Республике – тоже не вариант, это уничтожило бы нейтралитет Каррде в противостоянии Империи и Восстания. Что опять же принесло бы ему неприятности в виде немилости Трауна. Оставить Скайуокера медленно умереть в бездне космоса – значит найти врага в лице так называемой Новой Республики. Опять же, он не хотел, чтобы это свалилось ни на его голову и ни на головы его соратников.

Он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы избежать такого исхода - ситуации, в которой оказался. Ничего, кроме как принять сданные ему карты и разыграть их в меру своих способностей.

Тем не менее, пока «Небесный путь» спускался с орбиты, Каррде размышлял, что его возвращение вряд ли поможет уменьшить покалывание или снять напряжение между лопатками. В воздухе пахло пустым финалом, грудь саднила неосязаемая боль. Ощущение наполовину сделанного дела, которое так и останется незавершенным. На лице играла улыбка, которая становилась всё более язвительной, он воображал, как у Госпожи Удачи заканчиваются чернила, пока она дописывает эту главу его жизни. Скоро она приготовит новый пузырёк, возможно, другого цвета, и начнет писать следующую.

Остался только один вопрос: какое место займут в той новой главе Мара Джейд и Элла Фераси?

Тэлон мысленно приободрился, сохраняя на лице выученную маску строгой нейтральной невозмутимости. Промелькнула мимолетная мысль, что Мара и Элла просто сбежали, прихватив с собой «Небесный путь» в качестве компенсации. Принимая в расчет способы, которыми Траун расправлялся с членами организации, и слухи об имперском промывании мозгов, логично было бы смотать удочки и бежать. В обычной ситуации так поступил бы только глупый таунтаун. Если бы не организация Каррде, обладавшая множеством обширных связей, способная защитить их, как бы они бы выжили в одиночку, отрезанные от внешнего мира?

Однако это Мара Джейд. Это Элла Фераси. Две женщины, которые, вопреки здравому смыслу, влачили жалкое существование среди отбросов общества, скрываясь от глаз Империи, Республики и от контрабандных группировок; женщины, пожелавшие оставаться в тени до поры до времени. Они не настолько глупы, чтобы попытаться скрыться и переждать гнев гранд-адмирала или сдаться ему на милость. Они бы не сбежали, не ушли бы, вежливо не объяснившись. И, конечно же, не улетели бы на таком видавшем виды грузовом корабле, как «Небесный путь».

И все же… ветер шептал ему, что что-то не так, что возвращение с трехдневной задержкой - нечто б _о_ льшее, чем просто предосторожность. Эту мысль не уняли ни поэтический порыв в душе, ни ощущение, что глава его жизни подходила к своей драматичной кульминации.

Кончики пальцев нежно поглаживали рукоять бластера на бедре, рассеянно скользя по надписи. Подарок Эллы, сделанный со всеми техническими характеристиками по его вкусу. Он - последний ее родственник, и как бы ему ни хотелось приводить племянницу в свой мир, это был единственный способ уследить за ней. Она – истинная дочерь своего отца, а Гэмрил Каррде не отличался ответственностью за выполнение обязательств. Так и получилось, когда Тэлон нашел Эллу в каком-то захолустном мирке, голодавшую и гнувшую спину в качестве помощника механика.

Она должна была находиться в безопасности, в университете на Кореллии.

Если бы он был благородным человеком, он бы и сейчас оставил ее на Кореллии, отменил бы распоряжения, чтобы никто на корабле даже не думал смотреть в ее сторону и не смел срываться на ней. Не оставил бы ей иного выбора, кроме как вернуться в университет, встретить достойного человека и жить спокойной жизнью.

«Небесный путь» почти завершил посадку, поворачивая корпус для стыковки люка с выходным туннелем посадочной ямы. Тэлон задержал дыхание, когда посадочный трап опустился. Чувство беспокойства росло. Когда Мара появилась в верхней части трапа, что-то в ее походке насторожило его, в легкой, почти неслышной поступи ее ритмичного шага чувствовалась неуверенность. Рука рефлекторно легла на рукоять бластера.

Бесполезный, пустой рефлекс. Исход был начертан на небесах над ним, на грязной и заляпанной пятнами пермакритовой посадочной площадке под ногами. В неестественной тишине и учащенном ритме сердцебиения. Да, с появлением этой рыжеволосой красотки, жизнь, которую он знал, приблизилась к внезапному и драматическому завершению; загадочно свалившись ему на голову еще несколько лет назад, Мара стала предвестником перемен. Начинал вместе с ней и закончит с ней же. Он всегда знал, что так и будет.

Тэлон оценил ироничную соразмерность.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Мара, - с фальшивой мягкостью в голосе приветствовал он, бросив взгляд на трап позади нее. - Ты немного припозднилась. Где Элла?

\- Я сделала небольшой крюк, - мрачно сказала она, игнорируя вопрос, и остановилась перед ним.

\- Бывает, - нейтрально отозвался Тэлон, почти желая, чтобы появилась племянница, а биение сердца перестало ощущаться на уровне горла и снова ушло в грудь, где ему самое место. – Возникли проблемы? Чем это занимается Элла? Отключает оборудование систем навигации?

Мара медленно закрыла глаза, на ее ресницах блестели слезы, словно тысяча крошечных будущих, которые никогда не наступят.

\- Тэлон, я...

Он улыбнулся мягко, искренне и без малейшей жалости к себе.

\- Все в порядке, Мара. Я прощаю тебя.

Одновременно с первым звуковым ударом СИД-истребителя, завизжавшего в воздухе над головой, он вытащил бластер и повалил Мару на пермакрит. Звуковые волны сбили его с ног, помутили зрение. Не до конца, ведь он видел приземляющийся рядом с «Небесным путём» тюремный шаттл, из утробы которого вывалились штурмовики в белых доспехах, словно жуки-гурги, выползающие из коконов, чтобы начать следующий этап жизненного цикла. От такого сравнения на его губах появилась слабая улыбка, и когда Мара лично изъяла бластер из его рук, он не чувствовал гнева по отношению к ней.

Очередная глава его жизни достигла драматичного завершения. Следующую еще предстоит написать.

***

Подушки были несимметричны.

Элла уставилась на эти набитые тканью роскошные предметы интерьера, безучастно удивляясь, почему мозг в такой момент отмечал столь незначительные подробности. В паре шагов спиной к ней стоял имперский гранд-адмирал; в то время как он изучал картину на стене, его бокал с вином слегка накренился. Она была в плену на его флагмане, неохотно отужинала за его столом, облачилась в роскошную одежду, подаренную им. И она впитывала его слова, восхищенная дьявольским обаянием, когда он чеканил их четко поставленной речью офицера-карьериста, раскрыв правду, которая полностью разрушила ее внутреннее самоощущение.

Несимметричные подушки на противоположном конце дивана - всё, на чем она могла сосредоточиться.

Они словно насмехались над ней, эти подушки, дразнили ее своей небрежной неровностью. В тот момент, когда он произнес всего два слова, весь ее мир сгорел дотла, превратился в пылающие угли, а этим неодушевленным предметам было позволено оставаться столь неидеальными. Так непристойно, ненавистно и оскорбительно. Какими бы неправильными они ни были, она больше не могла их видеть, как не могла понять, что, вопреки всему, ее вселенная рассыпалась на мелкие кусочки, а _эти подушки_ имели наглость лежать на диване. Они все еще выполняли свое прямое предназначение. У _них_ все еще была цель. И из-за этого больше всего на свете хотелось запрокинуть голову и закричать.

У дурацких, безмозглых, безвкусных подушек была цель. В то время как она, живое дышащее существо, способное сложно мыслить и чувствовать, теперь брошена на произвол судьбы, потеряв смысл существования.

Неправильно.

Нечестно.

Так не должно быть. _Так_ не должно было случиться!

И все же она не могла закричать, и вовсе не из-за каких-то ограничений, навязанных заключением. Звук застрял в горле, воздух, необходимый для вокального высвобождения боли, отказывался проникать в сжатые легкие. Не существовало способа избавиться от эмоций, бурливших внутри, по крайней мере, так, чтобы это привело к чему-либо созидательному. Пальцами она могла раздавить бокал, позволить тонким прозрачным осколкам вонзиться в ладонь, а жидкости испачкать подушки под ней. Но к чему это приведет, кроме как к госпитализации в лазарет и необходимости объяснять, почему осколки стекла оказались в руке? Хуже того, ей придется объяснять свои действия еще и другому существу, находящемуся в каюте.

С другой стороны, она могла бы швырнуть бокал в эти оскорбительные подушки, позволить ему разбиться и испачкать их. Но опять же, где выгода? Разве это могло помочь ей, лишь на долю секунды дав возможность облегчить свое состояние, прежде чем увидеть, как жизнь разбивается на пылающие осколки? И снова придется объясняться, и она не была уверена, что готова к этому. Она не была уверена, что сможет открыть рот и выдавить из себя хоть какой-либо звук.

Как можно объяснить, что ее жизни в столь юном возрасте таким необъяснимым образом пришел конец, что слова, мягко произнесенные одним чиссом, который, как ее убеждали с самого рождения, никогда не причинит ей вреда, не будет лгать ей - по сути нанесли самый сокрушительный удар, который только можно себе представить; при этом он и пальцем ее не тронул. Он нанес ей глубокую рану, и теперь мог без свидетелей наблюдать, как она истекает кровью, смешанной со своим собственным ядом.

Элла на мгновение задумалась, а не швырнуть ли в него бокал, гадая, успеет ли увидеть, как тот разбивается о его спину, прежде чем его телохранитель-инородец физически завершит то, что чисс сделал с ней с помощью слов. Пусть бы ее кровь смешалась с вином, со всеми разбитыми надеждами, мечтами и ощущением дюрасталевого пола под собой.

 _Но опять же,_ шептала крошечная часть ее разума, не охваченная беспощадным ошеломлением, часть разума, которая когда-то говорила голосом Тэлона, - _что это даст?_ Какая польза от ее пролитой крови, от его пролитого вина? Кто выиграет от разбитого стекла на полу? _Никто_ , шептал голос – тот самый, который теперь плавно исказился, изменил тон. Так не добиться ни денег, ни власти, пустая трата сил.

Ей понадобилось три попытки, чтобы поставить стакан, едва не уронив его.

\- Вы в моей голове, - прошептала она, дрожащими руками накрыв глаза.

Элла слышала, как он повернулся, и, хатт подери, могла слышать, как он кивнул.

\- Да.

Она выглянула одним глазом меж промокших от незамеченных слез пальцев.

\- Да? - эхом отозвалась она, поражаясь, насколько опустошенно и гулко звучит ее голос. Удивляясь, что он не окутан раскаленной яростью. – И это всё, что вы хотите сказать?

Он пригубил немного вина, глядя на нее немигающим взглядом.

\- Ответ очевиден, Элла. Неужели нужно начинать с самого начала?

Она закрыла глаза, покачала головой, уткнулась лицом в ладони, а затем провела ими по волосам. Ее руки сжались в кулаки и мелко задрожали.

\- Общегал, - взмолилась она. – Говорите на общегале. Я… моих знаний чеунха недостаточно. Я не могу сосредоточиться, чтобы продолжать.

\- Нет.

Слово было произнесено в чеунхе, так же просто, как если бы она посмела признаться себе в собственном поражении.

\- Но я не могу...

\- Можете, - перебил он, продолжая говорить на этом же языке. - Смотрите на меня, когда я говорю с вами, Элла. Я не ваш отец. Я не человек. Несмотря на то, что я искренне любил вашу мать, у меня нет всех тех человеческих качеств, с которыми она познакомила меня во время нашего короткого времяпрепровождения. Я не стану нянчиться с вами, как взрослые люди со своими детьми. Несмотря на вашу неуверенность в собственных силах, я не стану идти на уступки ради вашего удобства и переходить на общегал. Галактика не станет ждать, пока вы переведете дух, она пошлет вам иные испытания. Вы должны научиться усваивать, приспосабливаться и реагировать очень быстро, буквально со скоростью движения век.

Шаги, казалось, отражались от стен - едва ли совершенный звук для мощной ауры его присутствия. Взгляд вновь упал на эти трижды проклятые подушки, Элла искала утешения в собственной ярости, в несовершенстве Судьбы. Внезапно она испугалась, что утонет в силе его присутствия.

Боялась его, по-настоящему испугалась его, впервые за всё время.

\- Вы хорошо держитесь, - он присел рядом с ней, не обращая внимания на то, как она отпрянула и быстро попятилась назад. - Я вижу, вам понравилось пить мое вино.

Она съежилась.

\- Вы читаете мои мысли?

Он слегка улыбнулся.

\- Не так, как это сделал бы джедай, Элла. Я в вашей голове не для того, чтобы навредить, и теперь вы знаете, что я прав. Скажите, почему вы не дали волю гневу?

\- Это бессмысленно.

\- Поясните.

Она закрыла глаза, прежде чем вспомнила его предупреждение, и снова быстро распахнула их.

\- Нечего объяснять...

\- Всегда можно объяснить, - поправил он. - Это ваш первый урок. Если вас попросят, будьте готовы в любой момент пояснить то, что думаете.

\- Урок? Вы теперь мой учитель?

\- Однажды ваша мать была учителем для меня, и я отплачу ей за услугу. А теперь будьте любезны, ответьте на вопрос.

Элла посмотрела на свои руки, впервые осознав, что находится в ловушке, и понимая теперь, что точно не выберется. Он держал ее жизнь в своих руках, заполучил ее в тот самый момент, когда Мара приняла решение предложить ему флот Катана вместо того, чтобы пытаться бежать. Если она сдастся, прямо сейчас объяснит ему, что думает и чувствует, то будет делать это до конца своей жизни. С тем же успехом он мог запихнуть ее в униформу и приказать в дальнейшем называть его «сэр».

Тем не менее, выбор был всегда, ведь так сказал он однажды, даже если прямо сейчас выбора не было. Были и последствия этого выбора, всегда.

\- Если я дам волю гневу, это не даст мне никакого преимущества прямо сейчас, - сказала она наконец, снова бросив взгляд на подушки. - Я знаю, что лучше долго не держать его в себе. Мне нужно найти созидательный выход; такой, чтобы превратить гнев в преимущество, а не в уязвимость.

\- Так вы и поступите, - ответил он и протянул руку, нежно прикасаясь к ее щеке, кончики его пальцев стали влажными от слез. – Если вы примите мои условия, я научу вас. Если нет, я отошлю вас в другое место. Решение, как всегда, остается за вами. Этого я не стану у вас отнимать, как на моем месте поступили бы другие. Пусть оно станет вашим фундаментом, основой для вашей правды.

Слова, которые он говорил, имели смысл. И в глубине души она знала, что он всегда был честен с ней: в каждом произнесенном слове, в каждой из бесед. Она понимала теперь, что каждая беседа – это битва в войне за ее верность, каждый фрагмент беседы - удар по ее обороне, пока наконец они не достигли завершения этой войны. Он выдвинул условия капитуляции, позволив ей либо оставаться в неведении, либо принять истину.

Неидеальный конец, изящное решение для разрушения лжи, на которой была построена ее жизнь. Он предложил цель, несмотря на то, что та изначально могла иметь изъяны. Более того, он предложил инструменты, необходимые для устранения этих изъянов, до тех пор, пока ее жизнь не стала бы такой, какой она должна быть. Пока она не перестанет завидовать подушкам, беспорядочно лежавшим на диване.

Она повернулась к нему и сделала свой выбор.


	7. Неожиданные последствия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Варнинг: элементы геронтофилии !!!

Ему не следовало прикасаться к ее щеке. В их личной войне это стало единственной ошибкой, почти превратившей его победу в катастрофу. Из всех вероятностей, которые он просчитывал, всех путей и сценариев, которые он планировал и предполагал, невозможно было предсказать лишь одно: _собственное_ эмоциональное состояние от победы. Точнее, сладкий, великолепный момент полной капитуляции Эллы.

В импульсивном порыве он дотронулся до нее и почувствовал мягкость ее отчаяния, что вместе со слезами стекала по щекам. Эти глаза смотрели на него, умоляющие и потерянные, а вызванная им буря продолжала бушевать внутри нее. И он видел, как приближалось мгновение, которое могло уничтожить всё. Тем не менее, он не остановил его.

 _В конце концов_ , с небольшим раздражением думал Траун, _именно его собственное любопытство привело к инциденту._ Именно так начиналось и с Мэрис, с этой инопланетной женщиной, которая пленила его, и эта мысль не желала уходить из головы. Мэрис влюбилась не в его потенциал, как следовало бы согласно Пути чиссов. Ей была безразлична его принадлежность к одной из Правящих Семей. Нет, она просто наслаждалась его компанией. Чужое мировоззрение, сбивающее с толку, довольно отсталый социальный обычай людей, позволяющий поддаваться личным эмоциям, не заботясь о благе всего общества в целом.

Ее любовь – волнующий, запретный плод. И тот первый поцелуй, когда Кар'дас и Кеннто разбирали сокровища с корабля вагаари, превзошел все его ожидания.

Неужели так трудно поверить, что дочь пойдет по стопам матери?

Он подавил желание нахмуриться, шагнув в подъехавший турболифт, и вся сцена пронеслась перед глазами. Элла, разбитая его правдой, вполне очищенная от влияния своей прежней жизни, готовая к огранке до любой формы, которую он только захотел бы придать ей. И та мимолетная вспышка страсти, мимолетное желание позволить ей разделить с ним ложе, которую он также быстро подавил.

Но так не произошло. Каким-то образом ученица в достаточной степени научилась читать своего учителя, чтобы уловить его мимолетное желание. Зная, чем это закончится - скорее, чем это _должно_ закончиться, - он дал волю себе и своему любопытству. Позволил ей, нуждающейся в утешении, наклониться вперед, по самой простой причине – продолжать дышать. Неподвижно застыв, заставил ее проявить инициативу: слегка пододвинуться, чтобы убрать то расстояние, которое она сама проложила между ними. Даже немного склонил голову, показывая, что желал этого.

Тот первый контакт чуть не разрушил всё. Прикосновение сомкнутых губ и отказ четко обозначить границы их отношений. Он - ее учитель и покровитель, не более. Она - ученица, не более. И когда она будет готова, он, согласно чисским традициям, удочерит ее и наречёт именем Митт'элл'аси. _Митт_ – семья, в которой она переродится, как его дочь; _элл_ – как ярчайшая звезда небосвода Мэрис; _аси_ – в честь семьи ее матери.

Вопреки здравому смыслу _именно_ он открылся ей, его рука обхватила сзади ее шею и привлекла к себе, перехватывая инициативу в поцелуе. Его язык скользнул внутрь, наслаждаясь смесью виски и вина - уникальным вкусовым букетом, который он запомнит навсегда. Обжигающее тепло и успокаивающая прохлада - символ их отношений, если это можно было так назвать. И в тот момент он знал, что если пожелает, она не станет сопротивляться, что сможет взять ее на руки и отнести в свою постель.

И этим порывом уничтожить всё, что он поклялся защищать. Она не Мэрис. Он не любил ее, и, как только это случилось, оно принесло усталость. Страсть уступила место холодному здравому смыслу. Нет, он хотел ее верность правде. Он хотел перестроить Эллу, сделать сильной, а не основывать фундамент ее жизни на очередной лжи.

\- Я верю, ваше любопытство удовлетворено, - тихо сказал он, когда они вздохнули полной грудью. - И вы понимаете, что этого больше никогда не повторится.

Она отвела взгляд и закрыла ладонью рот. Несомненно, удивляясь, какой урон нанесла своим импульсивным действием. Не зная, что теперь следует сделать, чтобы исправить эту ошибку. Их отношения слишком новые, слишком нестабильные. И ее мир полностью разрушен.

На этот раз в прикосновении руки к ее щеке не было страсти. Но была нежность.

\- Вы невероятно красивы, Элла. Я отвергаю ваше желание не из-за изъянов в вас, а скорее потому что хочу быть уверенным, что между нами будет выстроено нечто прочное. Основанное на фундаменте более сильном, нежели страсть. Дайте мне такую возможность, и я обещаю, что вы не будете разочарованы.

Когда Элла открыла рот, он покачал головой, обрывая извинения, готовые сорваться с губ, ведь они были в ее взгляде. Дал понять, что все уже прощено и забыто. И он дал ей возможность выплеснуть человеческую потребность в утешении так, как это было необходимо: прижал ее голову к своей груди, приобнял за плечи. Он позволил ей выплакать всё то, что уже ушло: ложь, что была разрушена, боль, что пришла после. Когда слезы закончились, когда вино, виски и печаль лишили ее сил, он оставил ее, уснувшую, на том диване.

Это будет первый и последний раз, когда он позволил случиться подобному. Ибо утром он станет ее учителем. Утром она начнет учиться контролировать себя. Как того требует Путь _чиссов_.

Утром он отправит сообщение на Нирауан. Там служит молодой чисский офицер, вспыльчивый и довольно импульсивный, и, несмотря на это, обладающий железной решимостью выполнять свой долг. Крес'тен'тарти был хорошим мужчиной, талантливым пилотом и, судя по сообщениям адмирала Парка, наследником семейной фаланги Нуруодо.

Если Стент согласится, Элла заключит с ним брак. Будущий союз зависит как от прогресса Стента под командованием Парка, так и от прогресса Эллы под его руководством.

Таким образом безумие искушения будет устранено, и Элла выйдет замуж за чисса, близкого ей как по возрасту, так и по поведению. И его семья навсегда соединится с родом Фераси.

_Я победил, Мэрис. Эхо моего голоса уже наполняет ее разум, она прислушивается к моим наставлениям и, когда восстановится, пойдет по пути, который я для нее наметил. Она наша. Очень скоро, теперь уже по собственной воле она отвергнет кровь Каррде и выйдет замуж за мужчину, достойного ее. Я победил, и она в безопасности._

Но сначала нужно было решить одну небольшую задачу.

\- Капитан, - приветствовал он, когда Пеллеон вошел в лифт. - Я так понимаю, все прошло по плану?

\- Да, сэр. Тэлон Каррде и Мара Джейд захвачены десять минут назад. Их шаттл прибудет в посадочный ангар номер два через несколько минут.

\- Отлично, - ответил он, одарив капитана сдержанной улыбкой. - Давайте не будем заставлять наших гостей ждать.

Они вошли в посадочный ангар в тот момент, когда шаттл совершил посадку, и репульсорные двигатели плавно заглохли. Офицеры и солдаты встали по стойке смирно, сформировав вокруг них почетный караул. На трапе появился Тэлон Каррде со скованными наручниками запястьями. Траун отметил, что его поза была беспристрастной: ни бравады заключенного, выпрямившего спину и пытавшегося сохранить достоинство, ни обреченности человека, понимавшего, что последний отрезок его жизни будет наполнен сильной болью. Тэлон спустился обычной поступью, выражая сдержанное любопытство.

Удача может изменить, а истории могут повториться. Как иронично.

На губах Трауна промелькнула едва заметная торжествующая улыбка.

\- Добро пожаловать на «Химеру», капитан Каррде, - начал он, приветственный кивок выражал легкую насмешку. - Прошу прощения за несколько неофициальный прием. В конце концов, это всего лишь военный корабль, а не наша основная база операций.

\- Премного благодарен, адмирал, - ответил тот, в его голове мелькали обрывки воспоминаний. Словно он тоже запомнил каждое слово переговоров на Миркре. - От вашего приглашения невозможно отказаться. Могу ли я заранее благодарить вас за гостеприимство?

\- В этом нет необходимости, - с той же сдержанностью ответил Траун. - Сожалею, но у нас есть время лишь для этого короткого разговора, затем мы отправимся в путь. Мы придерживаемся плотного графика.

\- Ясно. Я так понимаю, что совсем недавно на борту «Химеры» разыгралась кое-какая интересная драма, - взгляд Тэлона ожесточился, он принял игру. Развернул предыдущие переговоры на сто восемьдесят градусов. - Расскажите мне об этом. Особенно о том, где находится и как себя чувствует Элла Фераси.

Траун плавно опустил брови.

\- В безопасности и в добром здравии.

\- Надолго ли?

\- Это больше не ваша забота, капитан. Элла Фераси находится под моей защитой, и, следовательно, теперь является одной из моих компаньонов.

\- Дайте мне увидеться с ней, - потребовал Каррде, сбросив наигранную маску вежливости.

\- Разумеется, нет. Во-первых, я не позволю пленнику выдвигать мне требования. Во-вторых, я не стану наносить ей психологическую травму, когда она увидит вас в наручниках. И последнее, я не желаю причинять вам бессмысленный вред.

Тэлон осекся, на то и был расчет, и Траун наблюдал за мыслительным процессом, скрытым за его тщательно контролируемым взглядом. Наблюдал за бесчисленными вероятностями, возникавшими в голове контрабандиста, пока тот не пришел к правильному выводу. Что Элла знает правду. И что Элла, несомненно, будет мстить собственному дяде за предательство. В конце концов, так поступил бы любой, в чьих жилах текла кровь Каррде.

Он в достаточной мере изучил и Тэлона, и Эллу, чтобы предугадать, что так оно и будет. Когда Тэлон вновь подал голос, в нем прозвучал крохотный намек на эмоции, едва заметные нотки сожаления.

\- Что она знает?

Траун бросил в его сторону угрожающий взгляд, объяснявший всё лучше любых слов.

\- Что вы лишили ее будущего, держали ее в неведении относительно положенного ей наследства и использовали ее в качестве бесплатной рабочей силы для починки ваших кораблей? Или что вы превратили ее в преступницу, подобную вам, в то время как она могла бы сохранить хорошую репутацию, возглавив судоходную компанию? Она знает и то, и то, капитан Каррде, хотя относительно последнего догадалась самостоятельно. Она действительно очень умна.

Тэлон сделал было шаг вперед, во всяком случае попытался, прежде чем штурмовики оттеснили его назад.

\- Это не вся история, и вы это знаете, - тихо сказал он, почти тем же угрожающим тоном. – Если вы действительно желаете освободить ее, расскажите ей остальное, адмирал.

Траун пожал плечами.

\- На данный момент она знает достаточно. Будьте уверены, когда она будет готова, я расскажу ей всю историю. Боюсь, наш разговор подходит к концу. Если, конечно, вы не хотите сказать мне координаты местонахождения флота Катана?

\- Если я скажу, вы освободите Эллу?

Губы Трауна растянулись в улыбке, холодной, как космос. Он сделал шаг вперед, сократив расстояние между ними.

\- Как я уже говорил, она под моей защитой. Это вовсе не означает, что она находится за решеткой. Она вольна уйти, когда пожелает. В отличие от того, что сделали с ней вы, она приняла решение остаться здесь самостоятельно. Я предложил ей любой мир, находящийся под моим контролем, шанс начать всё заново, с чистого листа. Она решила остаться со мной.

Он отступил назад, позволяя повисшим в воздухе словам проникнуть в сердце Тэлона, стянуть с него маску напускной храбрости.

\- Мы закончили, - Траун поднял руку, подав сигнал впередистоящему штурмовику. - Коммандер, сопроводите капитана Каррде туда, где он сможет некоторое время спокойно обдумать свое решение. Хорошо подумайте, капитан. Мое терпение не бесконечно.

Он наблюдал за тем, как контрабандиста отконвоировали в сторону турболифта, чувство глубокого удовлетворения усиливалось. Пока его не оборвал одинокий шипящий голос, произносивший его имя. Он повернулся и незаметно вздохнул. Мара Джейд, бывшая Рука Императора, стояла между двумя штурмовиками, выражение ее лица было способно напугать большинство мужчин. До наступления вечера оставалось сделать еще кое-что важное...

***

Элла проснулась, испытывая самые странные ощущения. Во-первых, поверхность под ней была слишком мягкой, непохожей на кровать на «Химере» или койку на какой-либо из многочисленных баз Тэлона. Находясь в бегах от гранд-адмирала, Тэлон не заботился о комфорте своих подельников. Всё было переносным, таким, что не жалко бросить, если понадобилось бы в любой момент рвать когти и залечь на дно. Личные вещи отсутствовали, ничего, что позволило бы навести на любого члена организации.

Так было безопаснее всего. Если кто-то и испытывал неудобства в кое-как оборудованных спальных местах, то у него просто не было выбора.

Во-вторых, чувство тепла, ощущение покрывала, укрывшего ее тело. И в довершение всего пустота - усталость, не имевшая ничего общего с физическими ее проявлениями, но заполнившая сердце. Впервые за почти десятилетие она была по-настоящему и полностью одинока. Потеряла веру в людей, не знала, что делать дальше, на кого положиться. Осиротела во второй раз.

Сначала она потеряла родителей, имевших дерзость погибнуть без нее. Затем дядю, носившего маску сострадания и доброты, а на деле укравшего у нее само будущее.

Она вновь была одна. И вместо уныния и злости, она не чувствовала ничего.

Ничего, кроме такого знакомого затяжного измождения, заполнившего душу.

Элла заставила себя сесть, притупленное чувство удивления эхом прошло сквозь нее и сконцентрировалось на окружении. Она все еще была в гостиной личной каюты Трауна, все еще облачена в то серебристо-черное платье. Тем не менее, волосы были расплетены и освобождены от заколок, словно кто-то аккуратно снял их, прежде чем положить ее голову на подушки. Она поняла, кто это был, когда память постепенно вернулась к ней. Тот, в чьих объятьях она рыдала, когда боль предательства разбила ей сердце. Бледно-голубыми пальцами он перебирал ее волосы, словно они принадлежали ему, были его собственностью, но прикасался к ним без страсти.

Тот, кого она поцеловала, хотя прекрасно знала, хатт подери, что не должна была этого делать.

\- Крифф, - тихо выругалась она, закрыв руками лицо. - Крифф, что я наделала?

Но и сожаления не было. Траун, как обычно, оказался прав. Любопытство, смешанное с сильной потребностью в утешении, побудило ее поцеловать его. И как благородный мужчина, которого описывала мать, он не воспользовался ситуацией, видя ее эмоциональное состояние. Он отказался разделить с ней ложе, и она понимала, что если это и произошло бы, то всего один раз. Только... только она была вынуждена признать, что этого не случилось бы. Если бы он предложил ей нечто б _о_ льше, чем дружеское сострадание, она согласилась бы. Лишь бы вновь обрести хоть какую-либо почву под ногами, начать жить новой жизнью.

Потому что теперь она не могла вернуться к Тэлону после того, что узнала. И теперь она даже не могла заставить себя называть этого человека "дядей".

И всему, что рассказал Траун, приходилось верить на слово.

 _Как глупо_ , упрекала она себя, пытаясь найти хотя бы один аргумент, чтобы попытаться оспорить то, что, как она знала, было правдой. Неважно, что его слова глубоко ранили ее душу. Она обязана проверить их, снова, и снова, и снова. Он не совершенен. Он мог допускать ошибки. И Элла сделала самую худшую из них, променяв привычную жизнь на пару бесед с кем-то, кого она едва знала.

Только... только чего он добьётся, обманув ее? Ведь правда оказалась намного более разрушительной, такой душераздирающей и такой простой. Тем не менее, что-то внутри нее, последняя частичка верности, еще теплящаяся в сердце, желала найти доказательства предательства Тэлона.

И словно новый покровитель ожидал от нее этой самой реакции: один из новых комбинезонов лежал на низком столике рядом, равно как и ботинки с набором для чистки обуви. Дверь в стене, на которую ранее она не обратила внимания, была приоткрыта, за ней виднелся компактный бокс-освежитель. А рядом с комбинезоном оставлен датапад, на его блестящем экране отображалось расписание - ее расписание. И согласно ему, она уже давно должна была изучать язык чиссов.

Следом была история искусства миров Ядра, а затем - странный предмет под названием «Основы управления космическими кораблями».

После – двухчасовая встреча с гранд-адмиралом за обедом.

Схема расписания усложнялась день ото дня. Менялся лишь набор предметов в учебной программе. Некоторые дни включали в себя физическую подготовку, маневры в невесомости, стрельбы различными типами бластеров. В другие дни внимание уделялось истории искусств, лингвистике, наукам. _Как-то мало математики_ , подумала она, удивившись собственному разочарованию. И полное отсутствие каких-либо предметов вроде сервисного обслуживания кораблей и инженерии.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить ее думать, что она вновь находится на обучении в Академии. Ускоренная программа без элективных курсов и драгоценного – практически полностью отсутствовавшего - свободного времени.

Крифф. Да это ж...

Элла швырнула датапад обратно на стол, взяла одежду и набор для чистки обуви. У нее есть свое собственное расписание, и первыми в списке значатся душ и небольшой перекус. А потом она решит, что делать дальше: проверит его слова или снова будет бороться с ним. Элла согласилась быть его ученицей, но это вовсе не означало, что она подписалась на освоение военной программы новобранца. Разница очевидна.

И если, как Траун неоднократно заявлял на протяжении разговора, они действительно были друзьями, то он должен будет выслушать ее, когда она объяснит эту разницу.


	8. Семьи

Вот уж настоящий сюрприз – обнаружить, что дверь в коридор не заперта. И еще б _о_ льшой шок – заметить, что на плечи комбинезона, который Траун оставил для нее, нашита имперская эмблема. Рука Эллы дрожала, когда она надевала одежду на только что вымытое тело, в зеркале над раковиной на нее смотрело побледневшее лицо. Перед глазами пронеслись всевозможные ужасы; а вдруг он передумал, и ее внезапный порыв завел его в тупик. Или, быть может, поцелуй, которого не должно было случиться, стал решающим фактором, определил пределы его самоконтроля, и он принял решение, что для них обоих будет лучше убрать ее с глаз долой.

Определив ее в новобранцы, он решил бы эту маленькую проблему, красиво и аккуратно. Всего-то запихнуть ее в учебный центр, а затем перевести на другой корабль на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Почти как дроида, вынужденного изо дня в день исполнять приказы.

Она сразу же отказалась от этого предположения... по большей части. Ведь мать рассказывала о его железной выдержке перед лицом сошедшего с ума джедая. Благодаря многочисленным слухам она знала, каким чудовищем может быть темный джедай, и последнее, что можно сделать, даже обладая исключительной силой воли, - это осознанно бросить ему вызов. Во всяком случае, не пытаться унести ноги. Если хотя бы частичка того рассказа о Трауне, победившего безумного мастера-джедая Джорууса К'баота, который прибыл на «Сверхдальнем перелете», правдива, простого поцелуя отчаявшейся девушки недостаточно, чтобы выбить его из колеи.

Не говоря уже о том, что нашивка на ее комбинезоне имела золотисто-бордовые цвета вместо привычных серебристо-белых и прямо под круглой эмблемой три серых полосы, обрамленные золотистыми нитками.

Нет, он еще не завербовал ее, по крайней мере, в традиционном смысле. Несмотря на красноречиво свидетельствовавшее об этом расписание занятий, загруженное в ее датапад. Очевидно, он полагал, что все должны жить по четкому графику, практически не оставляющему свободного времени на личные дела. Обед и ужин к таковым, конечно же, не относились. Они были четко встроены в расписание и включали беседы с ним.

Словно тем поцелуем она попросила убежища и защиты. Только на его условиях.

Элла слегка покачала головой, частично чтобы избавиться от мыслей об этом запрещенном поцелуе и частично в недоумении. Коридор перед ней был пуст. Ни персонала, проходящего мимо, ни конвоя, сопроводившего бы ее на занятия, на которые она уже опоздала. Не было даже лейтенанта Страктона, следившего за каждым ее движением. Как будто ей... _разрешили_ разгуливать по кораблю. Почему-то это взволновало ее больше, чем месячный график занятий на датападе.

Элла быстро шагнула в пустой коридор, частично ожидая, что сработает сигнал тревоги или пол опустится и она рухнет в тюремную камеру. Когда ничего не произошло, она немного убавила шаг, опустив взгляд на датапад в руках. Там была схема «Химеры», отсеки, в которые ей разрешалось заходить, светились зеленым, отсеки, доступ в которые ей был заказан, отмечены красным, а нейтральные отсеки - желтым. Одна бровь поползла вверх, когда она обнаружила, что мостик может быть окрашен как в зеленый, так и в желтый, изменение цвета позволяло понять, когда ее там ожидают, а когда это нейтральная территория.

\- Действительно, - прошептала она, свернув за угол. - Капитанский мостик этого корабля - нейтральная территория.

\- Это зависит от того, что ты понимаешь под нейтральностью.

Элла едва не подпрыгнула, услышав тихий мяукающий голос, донесшийся откуда-то, рука автоматически потянулась к бластеру на бедре. И выругалась себе под нос, когда поняла, что его там нет. Безоружный контрабандист, особенно работающей на организацию дяди, все равно что мёртвый контрабандист. _Но ты ведь больше не контрабандистка_ , шепнул внутренний голос. _Только не в этой униформе._

Она нахмурилась, злясь больше на себя, нежели на низкорослого серокожего инородца, так тихо подкравшегося к ней. Он был похож на Руха, того типа, что все время ходил за адмиралом по пятам. Та же выступающая челюсть, те же черные выпуклые глаза и тот же жилисто-мышечный торс, больше похожий на кованную сталь, нежели на плоть.

\- Кто ты и почему преследуешь меня? – грозно спросила она.

Инородец поднял бровь.

\- Я преследую тебя?

Элла еще больше нахмурилась, несмотря на то, что разум подсказывал, что это логичный вопрос.

\- Я не знаю, а ты?

Губы на его морде растянулись в некоем подобии улыбки, обнажив острые, словно иглы, зубы.

\- Я иду с тобой, леди Элла. Я Икзантар из клана Килм’бар из ногри, назначенный, чтобы защищать тебя.

\- Защищать или охранять?

\- Это одно и то же.

\- Да, конечно. Совсем как бластерный огонь и лезвие ножа, которые одинаково могут лишить жизни.

Еще один пугающий оскал.

\- Тебе нужен бластер или нож для чего-то?

\- Зависит от того, долго ли ты будешь отвечать мне вопросом на вопрос?

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо, тогда мы точно поладим. Так что ты собираешься сейчас делать?

\- Идти. Желательно на шаг позади тебя.

\- Это все? Просто идти?

\- Теперь именно ты отвечаешь на вопросы б _о_ льшим количеством вопросов.

Элла вынуждена была признать, что он прав.

\- Ну что ж, ладно. Давай договоримся. Я найду панель связи и попытаюсь войти в Голонет. Если хочешь остановить меня, лучше сделай это прямо сейчас.

Икзантар моргнул темными лишенными зрачков глазами.

\- Я не остановлю тебя. Но скажу, что «Химера» все еще находится в гиперпространстве. Будет трудно получить доступ к Голонету, пока мы не выйдем в реальное пространство.

Теперь была ее очередь удивленно хлопать глазами. Опять гиперпространство? Ведь она же почувствовала, что корабль покинул гиперпространство, когда они с Трауном обсуждали ее прошлое?

\- Куда мы летим?

\- В систему Вистрил. Корабль нуждается в припасах.

Элла снова моргнула и сузила глаза. Одно дело – проявить любезность, чтобы пленник не нервничал, но этот Икзантар честно ответил на все ее вопросы. И это настораживало еще сильнее. Намного сильнее даже, чем нашивка с имперской эмблемой на плече или список «предметов» из университета Трауна.

\- Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? Я пленница. По политическим или каким-либо другим причинам; пленница есть пленница.

Икзантар покачал головой, указав сначала на нашивку на ее плече, а затем на такую же эмблему на его плече. Только полосы под ней были черными, а не серыми, обшитыми серебристыми нитками, а не золотистыми.

\- Нет, пока ты носишь одежду цветов нашего господина.

\- _Вашего_ господина, - поправила она, к горлу подкатила тошнота. - Я не присягала ему на верность.

\- Думай, как хочешь, госпожа, скоро ты сама всё поймешь.

Элла мало что могла возразить, по крайней мере, так, чтобы ее же слова не аукнулись в будущем. Один урок, который она усвоила от своего дяди, одна из многих черт, которая отличала Тэлона от его вспыльчивого брата Гэмрила, - способность держать рот на замке, даже когда очень хотелось ляпнуть что-нибудь на эмоциях. Проявление гнева — вот здесь, в коридоре —не уберет Икзантара с дороги и не сотрет по волшебству эмблему с ее плеча.

Или ощущение собственной беспомощности, ведь теперь она точно знала, какие чувства испытывала мать, когда много лет назад поднялась на борт корабля коммандера Митт'рау'нуруодо в Пространстве чиссов. Бесполезно пытаться выбраться, пока он сам не пожелает отпустить ее. Вряд ли Траун поступит так, пока не получит то, что ему нужно. Тогда он хотел освоить человеческий язык - общегал. А сейчас?

Элла понятия не имела, какова его цель, каков исход его игры в данной ситуации. Она крутанулась на каблуке и пошла по коридору. И верный своему слову Икзантар последовал за ней, держась на шаг позади.

***

Сцепив пальцы, Траун сидел в адмиральском кресле на мостике и смотрел на экраны камер наблюдения. Его присутствие требовалось на утреннем совещании, главной темой которого стал побег Мары Джейд. По правде говоря, несмотря на давнюю имперскую присягу, в ее лояльность верилось с трудом. Только не от столь темпераментного человека, как она. Кому-либо другому такая черта характера - эта необузданная способность поддаваться эмоциям - была бы во вред. Однако Мара Джейд принадлежала к тем редким людям, которые черпали из такого, казалось бы, недостатка бесконечную силу.

Траун тайно завидовал ее способности использовать эмоции как силу. Во многом это напоминало ему о Мэрис. И, чтобы склонить Джейд к лояльности, необходимо нечто б _о_ льшее, чем захват ее бывшего босса.

 _Параллели среди параллелей_ , молча размышлял он, _сначала с Эллой - в том украденном поцелуе, а теперь и с игрой, которую затеяла Джейд_. У всех этих событий был более глубокий смысл, нежели тот, что он видел на данный момент, остальным игрокам еще предстояло сыграть свою роль в его судьбе. Все, что он мог сделать, это переставлять фигуры на доске для дежарека, не показывая свою стратегию. Слишком многое поставлено на карту, слишком много планов, которые могут рухнуть от малейшего вздоха.

Он позволил себе слегка нахмуриться, отвлекаясь от подробностей побега Мары Джейд с базы Риши. Смелый, но сомнительный шаг – сделать так, чтобы корабль невозможно было отследить. Ему нужна была Мара, почти также как Элла, и она должна была присягнуть ему добровольно. _Нужна_ для осуществления планов. И если необходимо будет идти на риск, совершить ряд смелых действий, он сделает всё возможное. На данный момент.

Но только на данный момент. Более того, он примерно понимал, куда она направляется и что предпримет в дальнейшем. И на это пока что невозможно было повлиять.

Движение бледно-голубого пальца, и на экране вновь появилась Элла. Еще один смелый шаг – приставить к ней Икзантара и нашить на ее комбинезон эмблему, раскрашенную в его цвета. Можно было бы благоразумно выждать некоторое время, еще немного помучить ее, подтолкнув к побегу, и Элла бы ни за что не догадалась, что тот путь, которым она сбежала бы от него, которым он позволил бы ей сбежать, в конечном счете привел бы ее обратно.

С той лишь разницей, что она считала бы, что возвращение назад - это полностью ее выбор.

Тем не менее, он принял уверенное решение облачить Эллу в новые цвета ее будущей Семьи. Бордовый – цвет семьи Митт и золотое обрамление – как дань памяти Мэрис. Серый – незакрашенное поле, пока не придет время ее союза со Стентом, и тогда оно будет заполнено медными оттенками на бордовом фоне. Медный – цвет семьи Крес, усыновившей его двоюродного брата, а бордовый - цвет его семьи Митт, к которой будет принадлежать Элла. И золотые оттенки, которые он выберет, и соединит их вместе.

Если его народ отвернулся от него, это не значит, что он отвернулся от них. В его Империи Пути чиссов будут почитаться, преподаваться и в конце концов укоренятся, и когда-нибудь между Империей Руки и Доминацией чиссов сформируются хорошие социальные и дружественные связи. Помимо клятвы защищать чиссов от всех внешних угроз, это всё, что он пока что мог предложить им. Внутренние угрозы, увы, были объектом наблюдения шпионов, мужчин и женщин, все еще преданных ему в Правящих Семьях. На данный момент все было достаточно мирно, и это позволяло ему сосредоточиться на Восстании.

Но только на данный момент. Еще один фактор, на который невозможно повлиять.

На данный момент.

Очередной щелчок переключателя, и на экране отобразились новые отчеты, его глаза сосредоточенно сузились. Даже в секторах Галактики, не находящихся под суверенитетом Доминации, расползались слухи о растущем в ее пределах недовольстве. Появление таких странников, как Мэрис и Кар'дас, вызвало беспокойство относительно политики полной изоляции много лет назад. Растущее в виде страха беспокойство из-за того, что Доминация, по-видимому, совсем не является определяющей силой в Галактике. Наиболее важные позиции день ото дня переходили к молодым, прогрессивно мыслящим чиссам, не входившим в состав Правящих Семей, в то время как зрелое поколение придерживалось устаревших традиций, что было небезопасно в этом постоянно меняющемся мире. Он не знал, на чью сторону встать, но сейчас у него не было времени ни на вмешательство, ни на осуждение.

Еще один щелчок. Другое изображение, высветившееся на экране.

Тэлон Каррде сидел в своей камере, под его глазами сияли круги от усталости. Траун приказал смягчить тюремный протокол для лидера контрабандистов, не пошел на полный допрос. Частично, чтобы уберечь информацию в его голове, а частично – в качестве одолжения Маре. Он мог позволить себе выполнить эту часть соглашения с Джейд. Если Каррде предоставит координаты местонахождения флота Катана в течение сорока восьми часов с минимальным давлением с его стороны, то выйдет на свободу, в качестве компенсации держа в руках ваучеры на имперские товары и услуги на сумму в три миллиона кредитов. Если нет...

К сожалению, это не та ситуация, которая могла разрешиться сама по себе. Ему придется решать вопрос лично. И он получит всю информацию. И от Тэлона не останется камня на камне, компенсация не понадобится.

Еще не время для таких мер. Он внесет их в свое расписание на ближайшее будущее.

На экране вновь появилось изображение Эллы, он наблюдал, как юная девушка беспомощно смотрит в иллюминатор в офицерской столовой. Блики мраморно-белых линий гиперпространства играли на ее лице, сменяясь тенями под глазами и на щеках. Она выглядела старше, грустнее и была так похожа на Мэрис в день отлёта. Его _лэй’атра,_ она предложила остаться. Придумала запутанную легенду, чтобы спрятаться на базе, стать личным сокровищем для его удовольствия.

Оба знали, что эта легенда – наполовину спланированная мечта. Он не смог бы долго скрывать ее присутствие на базе, она не смогла бы длительное время довольствоваться заточением в одних и тех же четырех стенах, не зная даже, когда он придет. Мэрис коротала бы дни, находясь в таком же положении, что и ее дочь, уставившись на звезды и ожидая то, чего никогда бы не получила. Ожидая будущее, которое никогда не наступит.

Разбитая и сломленная отчаянием. Как и Элла, разбитая и сломленная, действовавшая на инстинктах, еще не готовая к обучению. Он наклонился вперед, любуясь игрой бликов света и тени, задаваясь вопросом, что она хотела увидеть в закрученном туннеле гиперпространства. Нет, если он хотел заполучить ее и впоследствии отдать долг Мэрис, ему следовало сосредоточиться на том, чтобы удержать ее на намеченном пути. Подтолкнуть здесь, придержать там, пока она станет плясать под его дудку. Пока она не станет такой, как он хотел, и ее будущий муж не закончит начатое им обучение.

И наградит его внуком. Наследником. Последняя частичка Мэрис, которую он в конце концов сохранит. Слегка приподняв бровь, он предположил, что, его наследник, мог бы породниться с одним из потомков Органы-Соло. И в его руках находились бы уже не две, а четыре родословные: Нуруодо и Фераси в ребенке Эллы и Скайуокер и Соло в ребенке Леи Органы. Великолепная возможность, на которую он должен обратить пристальное внимание.

Но ее, как и другие планы, пока что следовало отложить в долгий ящик. Приближалось время обеда с его ученицей.

\- Сообщите мне, когда мы прибудем в систему Вистрил, - приказал Траун, вставая с командного кресла. - У меня есть дополнительный запрос по поводу снабжения.

\- Есть, сэр, - ответил капитан Пеллеон, также поднимаясь со своего места. – Должен ли я уделить чему-либо особое внимание?

Траун на мгновение задумался

\- В зависимости от ситуации. Инженеры уже прислали отчет о «Тысячелетнем соколе»?

Пеллеон вывел запрошенные данные на экран.

\- Осмотр почти завершен, сэр. Возникла небольшая трудность при получении данных из главного компьютера. Очевидно, к нему подключался дроид-астромех, которому на протяжении долгого времени не проводили диагностику по стиранию памяти. Наши астромехи не могут подключиться к кораблю.

\- Скорее всего, астромех Скайуокера, - пробормотал Траун. - Ловкий трюк для Соло, учитывая его известную неприязнь к дроидам. По-видимому, семейные узы и новый зять изменили его привычки. Не важно, на данный момент я хочу получить показания относительно работы двигателей в гиперпространстве и в реальном пространстве.

Пеллеон нахмурился, без сомнения придя к тому же выводу, что и Траун. Такого рода показания необходимы только в том случае, если планировалось…

\- …вы хотите скопировать гиперпространственную сигнатуру «Тысячелетнего сокола», - закончил Пеллеон, тон его голоса был слегка озадаченным.

Траун улыбнулся.

\- Верно. «Тысячелетний Сокол» теперь у нас, но об этом еще никому в Галактике неизвестно. Оставив корабль вращаться вокруг Эндора, Органа-Соло и вуки преподнесли нам самые неожиданные дары. Полагаю, пришло время начать второй этап нашей антипропагандистской кампании против Восстания. Несколько ложных атак на несколько, на первый взгляд, случайных систем, в которых примет участие «Тысячелетний Сокол», а также помощь в координации, любезно предоставленная нашим мастером-джедаем, создадут впечатление, будто сама Органа-Соло выдала нам информацию относительно тех миров, которые мы жаждем заполучить.

\- Мы не знаем, где сейчас находится Органа-Соло, сэр, - напомнил Пеллеон. - Она может появиться в любое время и опровергнуть эти слухи.

\- И дважды послужит нашей цели. Капитан, вы упустили то, что почти никому в Галактике неизвестно, где на данный момент находится Органа-Соло или почему скрывается. Она может быть где угодно.

А затем он увидел, как в глазах капитана зажегся огонек.

\- Она должна будет появиться, чтобы опровергнуть наши действия, - закончил Пеллеон. – К тому времени Восстание уже раскроет нашу схему атаки, вынудив ее появиться перед нападением на следующую предполагаемую цель.

\- Где ее уже будет ждать группа захвата ногри, - кивнул Траун. - Очень хорошо, капитан. Действительно, очень хорошо. Даже если ей снова удастся сбежать, слухи о ней, как о двойном агенте, еще больше разожгут конфликт между Акбаром и Фэй'лиа, учитывая, как сильно она оказывает публичную поддержку мон каламари. В худшем случае это поставит под удар ее авторитет в Восстании. Это победа Империи в любом случае. Я скоро сообщу вам о дополнительном запросе относительно снабжения.

Он оставил капитана исполнять отданные приказы, подготавливая свой разум к иной битве во время грядущего обеда с Эллой.


	9. Второй нокдаун

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Внимание: геронтофилия и стокгольмский синдром !!!

Предчувствуя поражение, Элла позволила Икзантару сопроводить ее в командную каюту Трауна. За те несколько часов, в течение которых она бродила по кораблю, тот ни разу не выпрыгнул из скорости света. Даже для небольшой коррекции курса. Опять же, на флагмане гранд-адмирала за пультом управления не место неопытным рулевым. Исключен какой-либо кадет, который, красная и заикаясь, лепетал бы извинения и вывел огромный военный корабль из гиперпространства, чтобы исправить малюсенькую ошибку.

 _Нарушение всех имперских протоколов_ , с горечью подумала она. Конечно, спустя столько лет после гибели Императора стандарты процедур кардинально не изменились. Много чего можно было выбросить на помойку, но не старый добрый и восхитительный имперский устав. Не тогда, когда она тоже нуждалась в нем.

Когда дверь отъехала, он ждал ее, сидя в командном кресле, похожем на то, что стояло на мостике, над двойным кольцом мониторов серебрилось множество голограмм. Какое-то искусство неизвестной ей расы. От долгого созерцания извилистых, закрученных линий к горлу подкатывала тошнота. С другой стороны, Трауна, похоже, не смущало расположение и соединение краёв под неестественными для человеческих глаз углами.

Его взгляд был сощурен, поразительным образом вглядывался в них, задерживаясь на каждой скульптуре, парящей перед глазами. _Он – настоящий образец контроля_ , неохотно подумала Элла. Похож на Мару Джейд и на дядю, таких людей она всегда боготворила, хотела быть похожей на них. Если он и ощущал на своих плечах груз ответственности за управление целой Империей, это никак не проявлялось внешне.

Возможно, она смогла бы чему-либо научиться у него. Представила, как, обладая бы хотя бы частичкой такого контроля, смогла бы заключать сделки по щелчку пальцев. В буквальном смысле.

\- Между нами не произошло ничего такого, что позволило бы вам опереться на дверь и ждать особого приглашения, чтобы войти.

Когда Элла поняла, что происходит, щеки покраснели, а затем запылали румянцем. Она смотрела на него, опираясь о дверной косяк и скрестив руки. Нет, «смотрела» - совсем неподходящее слово. Анализировала, подмечала каждую деталь и изучала, хотя не была полностью в этом уверена. Гордость заставила ее отпрянуть от стены, поднять голову, несмотря на алеющий румянец на щеках. Двигаясь тяжелой поступью, она шагнула вперед, совсем как Мара, когда Тэлон давал ей на исполнение особенно неприятное задание. Она всегда спорила с Тэлоном по поводу каждого задания, хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть ситуацию под разными углами.

Может быть, именно поэтому Элла сейчас и вспомнила о них. Возможно, именно в этом направлении и развиваются ее «отношения» с чиссом.

И, возможно, это была самая плохая, самая опасная идея, которая когда-либо приходила ей в голову.

\- Между нами ничего не изменилось, - сказала она, надеясь, что в голосе звучат жесткие нотки. Знала, что слова, сорвавшиеся с губ, - чистой воды ложь.

 _Всё изменилось!_ Ей хотелось кричать на него. _Всё! И всё из-за тебя. Ты изменил всё между нами, когда сказал мне правду. Когда ты поцеловал меня. Когда ты нашил эти ситховы цвета на мои рукава. Ты изменил всё между нами еще до моего рождения. День, когда ты пленил мою маму много лет назад..._

Слова так и не были озвучены, и все же гремели в повисшей между ними тишине. Громче любого крика. Громче боли, пульсировавшей в ее голове. Тогда Траун взглянул на нее, его каменное лицо и напряженный взгляд дали понять, что он все равно их услышал. Слышал, словно она выкрикнула их ему в лицо, и размышлял, как отреагировать на ее выпад.

Щеки вспыхнули, на этот раз горячо и зло, с примесью ярости. Но ее губы оставались неподвижны, сдерживая бурю слов.

_Я ненавижу тебя. Я так сильно ненавижу тебя за то, что ты сделал со всеми нами. С Галактикой и твоим народом, с моей мамой, с моим отцом и со мной!_

Бровь приподнялась. И надолго повисла тишина.

\- Вы действительно верите в собственные слова?

Последовала секундная заминка, Элла испугалась, что он действительно прочел ее мысли. А потом она поняла, о чем он спрашивал, ведь последняя тирада была произнесена вслух. Его вопрос подходил под оба сценария и больно кольнул, заново пустив кровь. Раненная его словами, его взглядом и ужасной правдой, она продолжала истекать кровью. Понимала, что рана не переставала кровить еще с прошлой ночи, и была слишком упряма, чтобы признать это.

Элла хотела отвести взгляд. Чувствовала, что что-то не так, и закрыла глаза.

\- Однажды я просил вас смотреть на меня, когда я разговариваю с вами, - произнес он настолько командным тоном, в котором сквозило неодобрение, что ее глаза рефлекторно распахнулись. – Уже лучше. Это последний раз, когда я повторяю приказ. Вы доказали, что достаточно умны, чтобы не нуждаться в напоминаниях. Кроме того, это последний раз, когда я повторяю вопрос. Вы действительно верите в собственные слова?

Нерешительность уступила место вернувшейся ярости.

\- Я вам не маленький игрушечный солдат…

По его приказу дверь позади нее отъехала в сторону.

\- Мы закончили.

И всё, она свободна? Ее рот открылся. Она выразила несогласие, а он ее выгнал? Как насчет всех тех аргументов, приведенных ранее? А как насчет того, чтобы хлопнуть руками по столу, швырнуть в него этот криффов суп, запачкать его красивый белый китель и размазать по его лицу? После _всего_ , что произошло, _так_ он подвел черту?

О, звезды, да он ведь не смотрел больше в ее сторону!

\- Нет.

Указательный палец лег на подлокотник кресла, нажав одну единственную кнопку. Икзантар вошел в каюту и, почтительно поклонившись своему кровавому криффовому господину, подошел к ней.

\- Леди Фераси, - промурлыкал он, - пора идти.

\- К хатту! - выпалила она. – Я остаюсь.

\- Если ты не уйдешь добровольно, я применю силу и избавлю моего господина от твоего присутствия.

Элла знала, что он выполнит угрозу.

\- Зачем вы это делаете? – закричала она, пытаясь высвободить запястье из стальной хватки ногри. - Почему вы вызвали меня сюда и обращаетесь со мной так?

Траун снова поднял глаза, бросив на нее простой и спокойный взгляд.

\- Если вы желаете, чтобы с вами обращались как с пленницей, пожалуйста.

\- Вы относитесь ко мне как к подчиненной, - прорычала она. - Как к одному из ваших офицеров: принеси, подай, пошла вон.

\- Я отношусь к вам так, как вы этого заслуживаете.

\- То есть вы признаёте это!

Он пожал плечами.

\- Вы ставите себя в такое положение, вовсе не я.

\- Значит _так_ вы понимаете дружбу?

Это возымело эффект, в его холодных бесстрастных глазах появились искорки тепла. Так поразительно, что Икзантар, все еще держа ее за запястье, сделал шаг вперед, встав между ними и перекинув ее руку через свое плечо. Повернулся лицом к своему господину и заслонил Эллу собой, вместо того, чтобы попытаться оттащить. Приготовился принять любое наказание, которое прикажут эти глаза.

Приготовился, если потребуется, разделить с ней наказание. Этот поступок привел ее в еще б _о_ льшую ярость, пронзенную предательским лезвием страха и нерешительности. И ее не могло погасить ни одно из произнесенных им слов.

\- Нет, - сказал он, снова нажав кнопку, и голограммы с искусством исчезли. - Я очень серьезно отношусь к дружбе, Элла Фераси. Поскольку вы, по-видимому, одержимы титулами и званиями, то уместнее будет сказать, что «друг» - это титул, который я вам присвоил. Титул, который вы, войдя в эту каюту, осквернили грубостью. У меня нет времени ни на грубость, ни на лжецов. Хорошего дня.

Она зажмурилась и провела свободной рукой по лицу, демонстрируя непреднамеренный жест разочарования. О, звезды, почему он всегда прав! Почему он не ведет себя как злобный тюремщик, которым он по сути и был, и не позволяет ей быть несчастной маленькой пленницей, пытавшейся оказывать сопротивление? Зачем так усложнять?! И почему она не может ненавидеть его? Почему она не может, как другие, смотреть в эти глаза и видеть чудовище, обозвать его инородцем и любым другим ксенофобским ругательством, которое только пришло бы в голову?

Почему он всегда - ВСЕГДА - переворачивал всё так, будто это она вела себя неразумно, а он оказывался криффовой жертвой?

\- Почему с вами так сложно? – прорычала она, закрыв рот рукой. – Всегда поединок, не так ли? Поединок, в котором вы постоянно идете ва-банк или которым вы всегда недовольны. Почему вы не можете вести себя проще, например, спросить: «Эй, Элла, как день прошел?»

Он поднял обе брови.

\- Если бы я начал разговор так, какова была бы ваша реакция?

Она почти отвела взгляд, одумалась и снова посмотрела ему в глаза. И вновь почувствовала, как тяжесть поражения легла на ее плечи. Если Траун когда-нибудь решит начать так разговор, она просто закричит и сиганет в ближайший воздушный шлюз, пребывая в полной уверенности, что он тронулся умом. И разве он, как и обещал, вновь не дал ей то, что она хотела? Она пришла в эту каюту, с намерением поругаться. Он позволил ей. О, звезды, он всё сделал. По-своему. Прямо как с ужинами и правдой, которую она искала так долго. Он дал всё это ей, и продолжал давать, и давать, и давать.

Он даже дал ей тишину, заполнившую командную комнату. Элла не припоминала, чтобы кто-либо в известной Галактике дал бы ей столько времени, чтобы обдумать ответ.

_О, звезды, я хочу тебя ненавидеть. Я хочу ненавидеть тебя так сильно, что мне приходиться лгать самой себе, чтобы заставлять ненавидеть тебя. Потому что во мне нет этой ненависти. Но я хочу ненавидеть. И не хочу. Потому что каждый раз, когда ты говоришь со мной, ты будто вскрываешь меня изнутри, заставляешь истекать кровью. Я до сих пор ею истекаю._

\- Простите меня, - еле шевеля губами, прошептала она. Слова, в которых все еще кипели гнев и отчаяние, были едва слышны.

Он кивнул, и ей понадобилась минута, чтобы сообразить, что этот жест отнюдь не означал, что извинения приняты. Икзантар отпустил ее запястье, снова поклонился и покинул каюту. Оставил их один на один. Ее... и чисса, который исполосовал ее душу, словно конфетти, методично нашинковав ее по одному маленькому кружочку.

\- Ответ – да, и нет, - бросила она в тишину. - Это вы хотели услышать?

Его губы дрогнули.

\- Да, и нет.

Ах, какая прелесть! Другая игра, так что ли? Еще одна война слов?

\- Я пыталась сбежать сегодня, вы понимаете это, - выпалила она, забыв про вежливость. - И буду пытаться снова, и снова, и снова. Как только корабль выйдет из гиперпространства, я найду способ сбежать.

\- Я знаю.

Теперь она задрала бровь, хлопнула ладонями по бедрам.

\- Знаете? Вы поэтому приказали Икзантару таскаться за мной?

Он встал, подошел к ней.

\- За вами постоянно наблюдают. Но вы и так знаете об этом.

\- Потому что вы не доверяете мне, - с вызовом выкрикнула она и сделала шаг назад, когда он подошел вплотную.

Хатт подери, да он даже темп не замедлил. Когда она отступила еще на шаг, он покрыл и это расстояние. Словесная дуэль переходила в рукопашную?

\- Нет, не верно, - с тем же откровенным вызовом ответил он. - По крайней мере, я не собираюсь рисковать жизнями людей, находящихся под моим командованием. Пока вы находитесь на этом корабле, вас будут сопровождать. Ровно до тех пор, пока вы не докажете, что эскорт вам не нужен.

Она сделала еще шаг назад и выставила перед собой руку.

\- Стойте. И что это означает? Что значит, «пока я на вашем корабле»?

\- Почему это я должен останавливаться, когда вы отступаете? - спросил он, приблизившись настолько, что можно было дотронуться. – Именно то и означает, Элла.

\- Стойте, - зашипела она, удивляясь своему дрожащему голосу и бешено колотящемуся пульсу. - Остановитесь.

\- Нет.

И он сделал последний шаг вперед. Ее ладонь уперлась ему в грудь, чуть выше сердца. Жар, который охватил ее, возник отнюдь не от злости или смущения. Ее глаза опустились, и в его словарном запасе не нашлось бы таких слов, которые заставили бы ее снова поднять взгляд. В момент, когда она сама больше всего на свете хотела поднять голову. Испугалась собственных действий, которые могли бы тогда произойти, особенно с таким мужчиной.

Тишина, казалось, длившаяся вечность, заполнила командную каюту. Ее ладонь, прижавшаяся к его груди, ритмичное биение его сердца под пальцами, непрерывное и спокойное. Полная противоположность ее бешено бьющемуся сердцу, охваченному жаром, волны которого прошли сквозь нее. Разве не так отец говорил когда-то? Будь осторожна с тем, кого ненавидишь, потому что тот же самый огонь, что вызвал ярость, может так же легко превратиться в нечто иное. Страсть она и есть страсть, несмотря на все попытки подавить ее.

\- Всё ясно, - только и произнёс он, и Элла вздрогнула, услышав нотки неодобрения в его голосе. – Моя ошибка. Я не должен был позволить случиться событиям, произошедшим минувшим вечером.

Она не желала признавать, как обожгли эти слова, задели ее гордость: поцелуй был «ошибкой». С мужчиной, которого она так пыталась - и не могла - возненавидеть.

\- Если это ошибка, отойдите тогда.

\- Не я прикоснулся к вам.

Она моргнула, осознав, что ее ладонь всё еще прижата к его груди, к его сердцу; кончики пальцев лежали на цветастой ранговой пластине, закрепленной там, как вечное напоминание о данных клятвах и присяге. Нависшей над сердцем, как и полагалось командиру. Взгляд Эллы завис на ранговой пластине, зацепившись за нее, будто она являлась якорем всего ее существования. О, звезды, как он сделал это вновь? Как всего несколькими словами он буквально перевернул ее жизнь вверх тормашками и исказил каждое ее решение?

\- Вы мне доверяете, - сказала она, взглянув на него. – Вы ведь никому не позволили бы прикоснуться к себе.

\- Именно. Однако, я заметил, что с вашей стороны доверия до сих пор нет.

\- Нет, - она с трудом сглотнула, слегка сжав пальцы вокруг ранговой пластины. - И да. Я доверяю вам, в смысле, когда вы делаете то, что считаете правильным и необходимым - _вашим_ клятвам и решениям относительно тех, о ком _вы_ заботитесь. Даже если это идет вразрез с моим мировоззрением. Это вы имели в виду, ведь так? «Пока вы находитесь на этом корабле» - означает, что у вас на меня планы. Вы не отпустите меня, не так ли?

Она почувствовала его глубокое дыхание, расширение и сжатие грудной клетки под ладонью. Вибрацию слов, когда он заговорил.

\- Да, и нет.

Несмотря на то, что остатки сопротивления в ней рушились, на лице появилась ухмылка. Или, возможно, вопреки этому.

\- Это тема на сегодня, Траун? Невнятные, но душераздирающие истины?

Он снова шагнул вперед, подняв руку, и взял ее за подбородок.

\- Однажды вы перестанете разрушать себя изнутри, Элла. Я вам обещаю. До того, поймите, что я не позволю причинить вам вред. Ни себе, ни другим.

\- Долг? Он оплачен. Вы дали мне ответы, которые мама хотела бы, чтобы я получила и…

Подушечка большого пальца коснулась ее губ, заставив замолчать.

\- Ваша мать предпочла бы, чтобы вы не знали всей правды. Она хотела бы, чтобы вы жили в Галактике, в которой можно реализовать потенциал и осуществить мечты, где вы смогли бы найти любимого человека, как она когда-то нашла вашего отца. Где члены семьи не соперничали бы друг с другом за кредиты. То, что вы сейчас чувствуете, - самое меньшее, что она хотела бы для вас. Разве так выполняют долг?

Это немного охладило охвативший ее жар, вызванный его прикосновением.

\- Она предпочла бы, чтобы я жила во лжи?

\- Разве ваше счастье было ложью? Неужели это так?

Перед глазами помимо воли возникли обрывки воспоминаний. Авес пытается научить ее правильно играть в сабакк: сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, а не светиться, как праздничный торт, когда на руку легла хорошая карта. Гент показывает, как взломать любой замок при помощи самых простых инструментов и при этом не оставить следов. Когда она вздрагивает от громкого сигнала тревоги, возвестившего о неудаче, то хохочет, как ненормальная. Или пьет с Торве и смеется над одной из его приукрашенных длинных историй...

Да, это и было счастье, по крайней мере для контрабандиста, который все еще находился в игре. Но случались ночи, когда приходилось, не смыкая глаз, лежать в тесной койке во время той или иной миссии; в бездне гиперпространства, и тогда она оставалась наедине с собственными мыслями, мечтая заполучить хоть немного везения своего отца. Хотела стать кем-то б _о_ льшим, нежели простым механиком в организации дяди.

Стремилась стать самодостаточной женщиной. Иметь корабль, как у отца. А может быть и мужа или хотя бы молодого человека, который, возможно, смог бы ее понять.

Как понял Траун.

Должно быть, он сообразил, что происходит, увидел, как изменилась ее поза. Потому что его глаза слегка сощурились, и преимущество, которым он обладал, встав вплотную к ней, рассеялось. Он первым сделал шаг назад, отстранился от руки и лишил ее своего присутствия. Оставив ладонь холодной и пустой.

\- Это не то, что вы хотите, Элла. Я не то, что вы хотите.

\- Вы не можете этого знать.

Он вновь поднял бровь.

-Не вы ли пять минут назад заявляли, что сбежите при любой возможности? Неужели ваше мнение так быстро поменялось, и теперь вы желаете провести остаток своих дней в моей постели?

Это был вежливый и быстрый способ вернуть ее обратно в реальность, если так можно было бы описать ощущение, будто ее окунули в чан с ледяной водой.

\- Я просто подумала…

Когда он вновь подошел к ней, когда его рука поймала ее подбородок, кипящий жар внутри исчез. Вновь сменился холодом истекающей кровью души, истерзанной слишком многими истинами. Странно: нечто, что совсем недавно пылало жаром где-то внутри, теперь кровило холодом.

\- Не думайте, что я не способен понять то, что вы чувствуете, - сказал он. - Я предупреждал, что правда, которую вы искали, не принесет вам покоя. И как ваш _друг_ , я сделаю всё, что смогу, чтобы вас утешить. Как ваш _друг_. Ваша мать не обрела бы счастья, став любовницей, спрятавшись на корабле, и я узнал вас достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что вы будете страдать еще больше. Дайте себе возможность залечить внутренние раны и позвольте мне позаботиться о вас, пока не придете в себя. Это единственный путь, который приведет вас к тому, чего вы действительно хотите.

Элла хотела выпалить, что она не ребенок, что она взрослая женщина, которая может сама о себе позаботиться. И все же он был прав, как всегда. Она вела себя как ребенок, больной ребенок, непослушный, требовательный, выдвигающий условия. Весьма кстати его рука отпустила подбородок, нежно провела по шее и прислонила голову к плечу. Он обнял ее, и тело само прильнуло к нему, наслаждаясь вновь обретенным теплом.

\- Я так сильно хочу ненавидеть вас, - прошептала она в ткань белоснежного кителя.

\- Я знаю. И знаю, что об этом мы будем говорить еще не раз.

Она подняла взгляд и обняла его, обхватив руками за торс.

\- Вы бы сделали это: отнесли меня к себе в кровать, если бы я проявила настойчивость.

Вибрация, которую она почувствовала, оказалась легким смешком.

\- Что бы вы себе обо мне ни напридумывали, какой бы ярлык чудовища или убийцы ни навесили, я перво-наперво остаюсь мужчиной. Вы очень привлекательны.

Она усмехнулась.

\- Моя гордость благодарит вас.

\- Ваша гордость - мое самое настоящее беспокойство.

Невероятно, но это ее рассмешило.

\- В отношении семьи Каррде это, пожалуй, самое точное определение.

Он издал смешок, который сложно было интерпретировать, и она закрыла глаза. Его руки чуть сильнее сжали ее в объятьях, скорее демонстрируя власть, нежели принося успокоение. И несмотря на то, что совсем крошечная часть ее души была предательски взволнована этим, в нем она обрела теперь не любовника, не партнера, она обрела… защитника. Покровителя, в чьих руках был сосредоточен целый флот, и кто обладал хаттовой, почти пророческой способность заполучить то, чего хотел.

Всегда.

Ну... может быть, не всегда. Разве она не была живым доказательством того, что некоторые вещи - некоторые люди - навсегда оказывались вне досягаемости даже для величайшего военного гения?

\- Траун?

\- Да, Элла.

\- Если не в уплату долга, тогда почему вы рассказали правду о моем дяде? Вы говорили, что не делитесь информацией просто так.

\- Это не совсем верная формулировка, но да, по сути, вы правы.

\- Тогда почему вы рассказали?

\- И вы поверите, если я скажу прямо сейчас?

На этот раз она сильнее сжала объятья, в ответ на это почувствовав щекой вибрацию от еще одного смешка.

\- Нет, но сейчас приятно притвориться, будто да.

\- Тогда давайте насладимся этим «сейчас».

\- Это просьба замолчать?

Она почувствовала, как его щека прижалась к макушке головы.

\- Вам решать, как поступить, а не мне.

Ее черед тихо рассмеяться.

\- Будем считать, что ответ «да».


	10. Сделка

Тэлон вынужден был признать, что это весьма закономерный финал. Не счастливый, и уж точно не тот, который он пожелал бы выбрать для себя, но была в нем какая-то... соразмерность. Контрабандист, пригревший на груди своенравную бывшую имперскую оперативницу – кто еще смог бы столь быстро и чисто прийти к соглашению с гранд-адмиралом – и обнаруживший, что это погубило его. Ирония заключалась в том, что он не мог винить Мару за то, что она, очевидно, вернулась к самому любимому своему делу.

Нет, настоящая ирония – то, как она втёрлась в его доверие, а затем сдала с потрохами, выручив самую высокую цену. Факт в его биографии, который вопреки здравому смыслу принес ей немного больше уважения. Трудно сказать, как он поступил бы в иной ситуации.

Эта мысль не доставляла удовольствия, как не могла и облегчить физическую боль, которая пульсировала в теле. Тюремная камера на борту «Химеры» была достаточно просторной, чтобы сделать три широких шага: между дальней стеной и металлическими нарами, предназначенными для сна и сидения. По крайней мере, Тэлон убедил себя, что они используются именно для этого. И демонстративно игнорировал мысли о том, что на ширине этих трех шагов поместились бы два человека, которые смогли бы повалить третьего на пол и избивать, не нанося серьезных травм. Или на таком пяточке стояли бы вошедшие штурмовики, чтобы в случае чего защитить какую-либо важную шишку, пришедшую допрашивать его. Или допросный дроид, чтобы...

Он заставил себя перестать размышлять и о том, какие увечья можно нанести человеку, растянутому на металлических нарах.

Не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как пялиться на темные, безликие дюрасталевые стены и размышлять об ожидающей его ужасной судьбе. О сне не могло быть и речи, и на это было гораздо больше причин, чем можно вообразить. Сон – вовсе не способ забыться, дарованный заключенным; он понял это, едва закрыв глаза. Яркий белый свет осветил темный тюремный блок, он был настолько ослепительным, настолько сильным, что почти опалил кожу. Спустя час или два, когда он вновь осмелился всего на мгновение закрыть глаза, то услышал беспорядочный шум бешено колотящегося сердца, а в ушах зазвенело от безмолвной тишины.

Нет, сон – не та роскошь, которую он мог себе позволить. И Тэлон Каррде резко отбросил мысль о том, к чему это может привести. Не поддаваясь привычному, липкому, всеобъемлющему ужасу и не думая о том, насколько ватной будет голова от недосыпа еще _до_ того, как его накачают наркотиками на допросе.

И Тэлон выпрямился, сидя на нарах, когда металлическая створка двери отъехала в сторону. На лице по привычке появилась обворожительная улыбка... и резко исчезла, когда он разглядел одинокий силуэт вошедшего.

\- Адмирал.

\- Капитан.

\- Чем обязан столь восхитительному сюрпризу? - спросил он и обвел руками узкое пространство камеры. – Прошу прощения, я бы прибрался здесь, если бы знал о вашем визите.

На лице Трауна играла едва заметная улыбка, в демонически пылающем взгляде читалась аккуратная снисходительность, отличавшая предусмотрительную личность от глупца.

\- Это понятно, учитывая обстоятельства. В любом случае, на долго я не задержусь. Я хотел удостовериться, что вы обдумали мое предложение.

Тэлон провёл пальцем по короткой бородке, делая вид, что задумался над предложением, как будто они вели дела при самых лучших обстоятельствах. Что, естественно, было неправдой. Ни на йоту.

\- Обдумал, адмирал. Несмотря на то, что это очень щедрое предложение, боюсь, я вынужден отказаться. Тем не менее, я готов сделать встречное предложение. Два миллиона имперских кредитов в обмен на четверть кораблей флота Катаны. И обещание, что вы отпустите Эллу Фераси и никогда больше не тронете ее.

\- Я восхищён вашей смелостью, капитан, - ответил чисс. - Не каждый пленник в вашем положении попытался бы перехватить инициативу в переговорах, более того, осмелился спорить со мной.

Тэлон пожал плечами, демонстрируя наигранное безразличие. Если бытность контрабандистом чему-то и научила его, так это просчитывать девять из десяти возможных вариантов развития событий в разыгрывающейся партии.

\- Благодарю, адмирал. Это, без сомнения, лучший комплимент от вас. Если вам нужно время, чтобы обдумать мое предложение, вы знаете, где меня найти.

\- Щедро с вашей стороны, - Траун вновь улыбнулся, на этот раз сдержанно. – Учитывая то, что ваш график, как известно, столь же плотный, сколь и мой, я избавлю вас от неприятностей и отклоню встречное предложение. Мое предложение всё ещё остается в силе, во имя сохранения хороших деловых отношений. Подумайте об этом, капитан Каррде. Метка смерти за головы всех ваших партнеров нанесет непоправимый урон их бизнесу. Не говоря уже о других... скажем так, конкурентах, верно?.. которые сделают всё, чтобы присвоить бизнес, когда ваши подельники поймут, что не справляются. Думаю, к концу недели, если не раньше, поступят сведения о том, что ваши подельники начали присоединяться к другим организациям. Если только ваши конкуренты не решат их тут же устранить.

Вспышка света, почти такая же, как в ночных кошмарах резанула по глазам Тэлона.

\- Какие гарантии, что вы не станете охотиться на нас позже?

\- Никаких. Сделка с Джейд покрыла прошлые разногласия с Империей. Возможные ошибки в будущем, конечно же, потребуют дальнейших переговоров. Однако Империя всегда готова заключить контракт с опытными пилотами, желающими получить законные кредиты за доставку грузов.

В конечном итоге, это означало, что любой дуралей, не отличавшийся умом и попавший в такую западню, вполне мог зайти слишком далеко и надеть имперскую форму. Как только корабли, не говоря уже об опытных пилотах, окажутся в лапах Империи, та уже не разожмет хватку, какие бы условия ни были прописаны в контракте. Судя по выражению на этом постном, бледно-голубом лице, Тэлон не удивился бы, если бы ему предоставили готовую форму контракта.

Он точно знал, что контракт будет заключен отнюдь не с его людьми. А с ним, как с главой организации.

\- Боюсь, наш график доставки забит под завязку, - делая акцент на каждом слове, ответил он. – Это исключено, прошу прощения.

\- Очень жаль, - негромко вздохнул чисс, не скрывая своего разочарования. – Что же касается нашего с вами предыдущего вопроса - ваше решение?

\- Нет.

Алые глаза долго изучали его, и в воображении, измученном отсутствием нормального сна в течение… сколько же времени прошло? Часы? Дни?.. появилось слабое ощущение, будто Траун мог читать его мысли. Что этот чисс даже сейчас видит самые сокровенные из них: о местонахождении флота Катана и об остальных его людях. Особенно об Элле...

\- Только ради одной нашей общей знакомой, - медленно произнес Траун, - я даю вам последний шанс на ответ. Не заставляйте меня ломать вас, капитан Каррде. Объяснить такое мисс Фераси будет очень непросто.

\- Еще более непросто, чем рассказать о той части правды, о которой вы умолчали? В конце концов, мы оба знаем, что она все равно раскроет ее. Теперь, когда Элла вошла во вкус, вы не сможете ее остановить, пока она не докопается до истины.

На лице чисса вновь промелькнула мимолетная улыбка, от которой по спине пробежал холодок, ощущение всепоглощающего страха, причину которого Тэлон не мог объяснить.

\- Уверен, так и будет.

Это уже слишком, и он резко вскочил на ноги.

\- Отпустите ее, Траун. Она не имеет к нашим делам никакого отношения, и вы это знаете. Она не имеет для вас никакой ценности, разве что является инструментом, чтобы причинить мне боль.

Траун покачал головой и вытащил голокуб из чехла, закреплённого на поясе.

\- Вы всё ещё думаете, что она пленница. Уверяю вас, это совсем не так.

Куб ожил, показав один единственный фрагмент голозаписи, от которого душу разорвало на части. Эллу, прильнувшую головой к плечу адмирала, обнимавшую его за торс. И бледно-голубые пальцы гладили ее по спине, а другая рука приобняла, как бы утешая. Он наблюдал, как Траун опустил голову, прижавшись щекой к макушке ее головы. Наблюдал, как Элла мягко улыбнулась и закрыла глаза.

На голозаписи нависший над ней Траун слегка повернул голову и посмотрел прямо в камеру. Улыбка, в которой растянулись его губы, была наполнена нескрываемым триумфом, его пылающие глаза выражали одно единственное слово: «МОЯ».

\- Подарок, чтобы разбавить однообразие, - произнес в тишине этот ублюдок, положив куб на нары. - Я знаю, что ожидание может быть утомительным.

\- Она докопается до истины, - повторил Тэлон, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле. - И когда это произойдет, она будет мстить.

\- Вы полагаете, что мои действия направленны на то, чтобы отомстить вам.

\- Разве нет?

\- Частично, - подтвердил он. - И по причинам, которые вас в общем-то не касаются. У вас есть один час, чтобы обдумать мое предложение, капитан, не более. Прежде чем вы снова попытаетесь начать переговоры, запомните: Элла Фераси не подлежит обсуждению. Она сделала выбор по собственной воле и осталась со мной. Я не горю желанием отпускать ее.

\- Даже ради флота Катана?

Ответная улыбка говорила лучше любых слов. Говорила, что чисс заполучит флот, с помощью Тэлона или без него. Говорила, что он затеял этот разговор по какой-то другой причине, а вовсе не из-за информации, которой обладал Тэлон. Вторая волна страха пробежала по спине, и на этот раз она не относилась ни к адмиралу, ни к обещанной небольшой, но самой болезненной в его жизни передышке.

На этот раз необходимо разобраться с долгом. Вообще-то, с двумя долгами. И он понял, что придется пожертвовать одним из них в пользу другого.

\- А если бы я мог дать вам кое-что более ценное, чем флот Катана?

Траун выдержал паузу, его бесстрастное выражение лица можно было расценить, как настороженное.

\- Слушаю.

Тэлон глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул. Жребий брошен. Пути назад нет.

\- Скажем так, что если мать Эллы еще жива?

***

Слова пронзили его, словно тупые лезвия клинков, и потребовалось собрать каждую частичку воли в кулак, чтобы удержать себя в руках и не выдать даже малейшего намека на то, как его ошарашило это заявление. Мэрис Фераси... _жива_. Но где? И как? И самое главное, почему? Почему она скрывается? Почему перво-наперво бросила свою дочь? Множество других вопросов, так и просящихся сорваться с губ, пронеслось в голове.

Возникло желание вытянуть руки и задушить этого слащавого человечишку, размозжить его череп о стену, пока ответы в буквальном смысле не начнут сыпаться из его головы, смешиваясь с реками черной крови и серого вещества. Многолетняя дисциплина не дала волю эмоциям, не позволила прозвучать словам, и выражение его лица расплылось в приятном удивлении. Годы, проведенные среди людей, и наблюдение за ними позволили сделать вывод, что этот человек не лгал. Частично.

_Мэрис ... Неужели ты действительно где-то там?_

\- И что мне это даст? - легко солгал он, добавив в голос четко отмеренное количество ноток удивления и скуки.

\- Не вам, - отрезал тот, едва сдерживая ярость в голосе. - Элле. И я не скажу вам ничего, пока мы не придем к соглашению.

Траун едва сдержался, совсем чуть-чуть подавшись вперед, на долю секунды перенес вес тела на пальцы ног - движение, оставшееся незамеченным, и оно могло быть последним, что увидел бы Тэлон Каррде перед смертью.

\- Не смейте указывать мне, Тэлон Каррде, - ответил он, голос отдавал таким холодом, что легко мог бы превратить человека в ледышку.

Глаза сверкнули холодной ненавистью, такой, что могла превратить кровь этого человека в грязную жижу, могла отбросить его назад, чтобы тот знал свое место, знал, кто он есть на самом деле – мразь. В ответ Тэлон вспыхнул, словно сверхновая, его гнев кипел так, что мог противостоять этому холоду. Готовый поставить их обоих в безвыходную ситуацию, где не будет победителя и в этом волевом противостоянии никто из них не уступит. Впечатляюще; так похоже на Эллу, и частичка его разума размышляла, что если бы не недавние события, между ним и этим человеком могло сложиться некое подобие дружбы.

\- Я не указываю, - ответил Тэлон. - Я играю здесь и сейчас, напрямую, с вами, гранд-адмирал Траун. Если вы утверждаете, что Элла - ваша гостья, тогда позвольте мне увидеться с ней. Я очень сомневаюсь, что она захочет остаться с вами, когда узнает, что её мать еще жива.

\- И какие же будут подтверждения ваших слов?

\- Никаких. У меня нет доказательств, которые могли бы подтвердить мои слова.

О, конечно. Траун саркастически улыбнулся.

\- И вас конечно же нужно освободить, чтобы вы смогли предоставить мне эти доказательства, так?

\- Обычно так и делается, если чьё-то утверждение звучит голословно.

\- Обычно, - Траун пожал плечами. - Но не всегда. И это, конечно же, пустая трата моего времени.

Ему понадобилось мгновение, чтобы переварить эту фразу, и Тэлон слегка побледнел. Но сдаваться не собирался. Если уж на то пошло, он, похоже, попытался упорно сопротивляться, с удвоенной силой.

\- Если вы намекаете на допрос, то рискуете потерять информацию, случайно убив меня.

\- Да, в этом есть определенный риск. Однако вы меня неправильно поняли, капитан Каррде. Вы уже поделились со мной значительной долей информации, которую, как вы думаете, вам удалось скрыть.

Тэлон замешкался, в его усталом озлобленном взгляде мелькнула тень сомнения.

\- Или давайте сделаем всё быстро и по-человечески, - попытался он. - Дайте мне увидеться с Эллой, и я расскажу ей.

\- И что я получу взамен?

\- Пока что у меня нет больше ничего, что я мог бы предложить вам, - он вновь обвел крошечную камеру многозначительным взглядом. - За исключением того, что я мог бы оправдать вас перед ней за то, что вы скрыли от неё часть правды.

Траун покачал головой.

\- У вас всегда есть что-то ценное. Что-то, что я при желании могу заполучить в любой момент. Подумайте над этим, пока я размышляю над вашим предложением. А сейчас я вас оставлю, чтобы вы рассмотрели моё. Один час, капитан Каррде. У вас есть один час, чтобы дать мне координаты местонахождения флота Катана, в ином случае я больше не собираюсь с вами церемониться.

***

После очень вкусного завтрака, на который были поданы фрукты и маленькие бутерброды, Элла вновь уснула в той же комнатке. И это _вновь_ вогнало ее в тревогу. Но ведь каждая встреча с Трауном вызывала тревогу. Она всегда испытывала безумные эмоций, он всегда принимал её вызов. И Элла всегда проигрывала, а он легко побеждал; она всегда решительно сопротивлялась и своему странному отчетливому желанию внимать ему.

Элла начала задумываться, а не был ли он криффовым темным джедаем.

Или, быть может, она - просто слабоумная идиотка. Что же такого произошло с самооценкой, что она склонялась больше ко второму варианту, нежели к первому?

Несмотря на это, когда Элла села, вцепившись в одеяло, которым кто-то накрыл ее, пока она спала, пришлось признать, что она вовсе не чувствует себя идиоткой. Во всяком случае, она чувствовала... прозрение. Словно эмоциональный груз, который пришлось нести двадцать лет, исчез. Не весь, но б _о_ льшая его часть. И для этого потребовалось лишь стать пленницей Империи.

Здесь, на имперском звездном разрушителе, вкушая пищу с самым могущественным мужчиной во всей известной Галактике, она нашла надежду на успокоение, которого никак не удавалось достичь. Более чем иронично. Будучи контрабандисткой, избороздив Галактику из конца в конец, не подчиняясь законам ни Республики, ни Империи, Элла не могла найти покоя, к которому так отчаянно стремилась. Она начала обретать его, став пленницей гранд-адмирала.

Галактика действительно сошла с ума.

Особенно, когда она вошла в командную каюту Трауна, не чувствуя необходимости защищаться. Противостоять ему прямо с порога.

Судя по его взгляду в тот момент, когда она вошла, он, должно быть, заметил это изменение; на его губах мелькнула улыбка.

\- Привет, Элла. Ты выспалась?

Ей удалось подавить смешок до того, как... как странно звучала эта фраза из его уст. Ее улыбка, по-видимому, сказала всё громче любого смеха.

\- Спасибо, Хорошо. Надеюсь, вы не считаете меня какой-нибудь занудной соней.

Его улыбка стала чуть шире.

\- Вряд ли, Элла. Как мы уже обсуждали, ты исцеляешься. Тебе нужен отдых.

Её брови немного опустились, крошечная нить беспокойства пролегла между ними.

\- Из всех наших бесед вы впервые не вставили шпильку в мою сторону. Что-то случилось?

Он нахмурил брови и откинулся на спинку кресла, сцепив пальцы.

\- Что заставило тебя так думать?

Взгляд, который она бросила в его сторону, говорил о том, что она обдумывает вопрос.

\- Во-первых, вы дали мне поблажку. Достаточно взглянуть на график, который составлен для меня, чтобы понять, что вы не склонны давать поблажки. Во-вторых, вы напряжены. Раздражены. И делаете всё возможное, чтобы не вылить раздражение на меня. И, по-видимому, хотите, чтобы вас не беспокоили, - закончила она, на лице появилась тень смущения. – Мне следовало выйти через другую дверь.

\- Ничего страшного, - развеял он ее смущение. - Я действительно хотел немного отвлечься от работы.

\- Вот еще один намек на то, что вас что-то беспокоит. Если… если я хоть чем-то могу помочь.

В пылающем взгляде мелькнуло что-то от прежнего Трауна. Не сказать, что она знала его достаточно долго, чтобы составить старое и новое мнения о нем, но такое умозаключение оказалось самым приемлемым. Что-то опасное и определенное, и... сдерживаемое. Чрезвычайно сдерживаемое. Взгляд, который обычно заставлял ее, тяжело сглатывая, вжиматься в стену. Вместо этого она шагнула вперед и положила руки на один из мониторов внешнего кольца.

\- Траун, я не понимаю?

\- Не предлагай свою помощь так легко. Перед тем, как что-то сделать, перво-наперво изучи обстоятельства. Пусть это станет твоим сегодняшним уроком, - сказал он. – Относительно предложения о помощи - я пока не могу принять его.

\- Потому что я не служу Империи?

Он изящно изогнул бровь.

\- Ты уже служишь Империи, Элла. И определённо заметила, что я принял твою невысказанную просьбу перейти на ее сторону и простил все твои прошлые преступления против нее.

Невысказанная просьба перейти на сторону Империи... Это был прекрасный способ понемногу заставить ее принять его покровительство. От этих слов что-то шевельнулось в животе, наполняя его свинцом и оттягивая вниз.

\- Да, - она закусила губу. – Вы не собираетесь отпускать меня, независимо от того, к какому соглашению придете с дядей. Думаю, я поняла это после первого ужина.

\- Каррде, - поправил он, твердость, с которой было произнесено это имя, заставила ее вновь поднять глаза. - С этого момента ты будешь называть его Каррде. Несмотря на родственные связи, он не достоин такого обращения.

\- И поэтому вы раздражены? - свинец в ее животе будто пытался распасться на острокрылые бабочки страха. - Он отказался, не так ли? Он... он пожертвовал жизнями своих людей, чтобы не выдать местоположение флота?

_Он бросил меня! О, звезды, что же такого отвратительного или рассеянного во мне, что все бросают меня?_

Она не заметила, как обхватила себя руками, ссутулив плечи и пытаясь проглотить эту горькую таблетку. Снова осиротевшая. Оставленная в лапах Империи, несправедливо обвиненная в преступлениях, которые никогда не совершала. Не она просила Мару выйти из гиперпространства прямо перед носом у того юнца - Скайуокера. В действительности, она высказывалась против этой идеи: так вошла во вкус, что вытащила «семейный» козырь из эмоциональной колоды и швырнула его на стол.

Умоляла дядю… - _Каррде_ \- вернуть Скайуокера обратно в крестокрыл и бросить его там. Это была не их борьба, не их забота. Если бы он умер, так и ладно. Хатт бы с ним. О, звезды, она буквально ощутила запах углекислоты, которой смердел тот крестокрыл, когда заметила его сквозь смотровые иллюминаторы «Дикого Каррде». И почти чувствовала кислый привкус имперского оружия на языке, пока разглядывала его. Но Каррде послушал Мару, а не ее; как и следовало ожидать. В конце концов, Мара была его заместителем во всей этой контрабандной организации.

Всего лишь спустя год после присоединения к организации. В то время как Элла работала здесь уже пять с лишним лет и дослужилась лишь до «личного механика» Каррде.

Более чем обидно. К ситху, душераздирающе.

И ее новый друг сидел и наблюдал за ней. Изучал ее. Желая увидеть, как она справится с этим маленьким потрясением, что принесла реальность. _Я не стану нянчиться с вами так, как это делают люди со своими детьми._ Его слова, хатт побери. На этот раз он не заключит ее в объятья. Ситх, в прошлый раз было почти так же, будто бы он желал доказать что-то, нежели успокоить их обоих. Доказать, что между ними может существовать нечто другое, не основанное на страсти. Её вина, она не сдержала себя.

А потом до неё дошло, что он вообще не ответил ей. Она сама пришла к такому выводу.

\- Это правда? - спросила Элла, поворачиваясь к нему.

На его лице мелькнуло одобрение, и она поняла, что каким-то образом прошла испытание. Перестала по привычке перепрыгивать к выводу и спрашивать факты.

\- Пока неизвестно. Он до сих пор не согласился на сделку. Это всё, что мне пока известно.

\- Полагаете, что он откажется?

Траун слегка нахмурился, немного сжал губы.

\- Насколько это важно, Элла? Откажется или согласится с нашими требованиями, это не повлияет на твоё настоящее или будущее. Он больше не пересечёт тебе дорогу.

\- Это важно для меня, - быстро ответила она, немного пыльче, чем хотелось бы. – Я хотела бы знать, бросил ли он нас всех и нарушил ли свои обещания.

Его бровь вновь поднялась.

\- Любые обещания, которые он тебе дал, основаны на лжи. Фундамент из ничего не выдержит веса ни правды, ни лжи, независимо от их сущности.

\- Что будет с его людьми - с _моими_ людьми? Большинство из них хорошие люди, Траун. У многих из них такая же судьба, как у меня: их выбросило в эту паршивую жизнь вместе с первым вдохом. Они не должны расплачиваться за ошибки лидера. Большинство из них вообще не понимают, почему вы так упорно охотитесь за ними, а те немногие, кто знает, в чем дело, изначально сами хотели связаться с вами и выдать Скайуокера.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, соединив кончики пальцев.

\- Ты хочешь оправдать их?

\- Да… Подождите, - в таком простом вопросе был подвох - крючок, который обещал снова разорвать ее на части. Элла обошла двойное кольцо мониторов и, поддавшись импульсивному порыву, вошла в середину. Она заняла свободный пятачок, присев за чиссом и сложив руки на груди. – Прежде чем я потрачу свое время на это, расскажите об обстоятельствах?

Он усмехнулся, издав ровный и контролируемый звук.

\- Очень хорошо, Элла. Действительно, очень хорошо. Давай посмотрим, что известно о твоих _бывших_ людях. Всегда помни, что теперь ты служишь Империи. Я принимаю и уважаю твою верность прошлому, но в будущем ей нет места. Пусть это упражнение послужит своего рода церемонией, финальным прощанием с теми, кто недостоин твоего времени.

Она покачала головой.

\- Это не так просто.

\- Не сейчас, - согласился он, выводя на экран запрошенные данные. - Ты еще молода. Время и опыт покажут, как правильно выбирать союзников. А пока полагайся на мнение твоих наставников.

\- Имеете в виду, на ваше мнение.

Его губы растянулись в хитрой улыбке.

\- Пока что да. Со временем у тебя появятся другие учителя, которые могут стать друзьями, в долгосрочной перспективе.

\- Прошу прощения, но пока что понятие дружбы для меня извращено и несет лишь горечь – кроме вашей, конечно же.

Он снова отмахнулся от извинений в озвученных словах.

\- Я знаю, что твоя верность ко мне растёт. Я не обижу тебя и не стану утверждать, что ты полностью мне доверяешь. Перво-наперво ты должна быть верна себе, и тебе необходимо залечить эмоциональные раны, которые нанесла правда.

\- Вы так говорите, будто я истекаю кровью.

\- Так и есть, - прямо сказал он, глядя ей в глаза. - Я вижу глубокие раны по всему твоему телу: и новые, и старые, открывшиеся в суровом свете реальности. Ты уязвима, твои раны глубоки, и в будущем я не дам тебе причинить себе вред.

На это ей нечего было возразить, и потому она промолчала. Элла вновь отвела взгляд, зная, как его это раздражает, и все же не могла смотреть ему в глаза. Она была ошеломлена, почувствовав, как его пальцы снова прикоснулись к подбородку, поворачивая лицо к нему. И ошеломление стало сильнее, когда она осознала, что на этот раз вовсе не возражала против прикосновения, и, возможно, это было самое лучшее утешение, которое он только мог ей дать.

\- Я обещаю тебе, Элла Фераси, что ты исцелишься. Когда-нибудь боль утихнет. Если ты доверишься мне, я научу тебя защищать всё, что ты любишь, и видеть тех, кто действительно заслуживает твою любовь.

Он принял ее молчание за ответ; положительный или отрицательный, она и сама не знала. Прикосновение исчезло, и когда он убрал руку, Элла обнаружила, что ее плечи опустились, но не так резко. Кажется, теперь она была не одна.

Элла глубоко вдохнула, медленно выдохнула и снова выпрямилась.

\- Хорошо. Хорошо, давайте попробуем. Если хотите, покажите мне подробности моего окружения… бывших соратников, - поправила она. - Позвольте мне увидеть, стоит ли тратить на них время.

\- Значит, ты намерена поторговаться за их жизни.

\- Это еще предстоит выяснить, - сказала она, последовав его примеру, и Траун одарил ее еще одной хитрой улыбкой. - Хочу посмотреть, на что я соглашаюсь и какова цена.

\- И если они того стоят.

\- И если они того стоят, - согласилась она, чувствуя холодный озноб от этой конкретной фразы.

\- Не всё в жизни равноценно, - пробормотал он, будто прочтя её мысли. На том месте, где недавно парила инопланетная скульптура, высветилась голограмма юноши примерно её возраста. Кого-то, которого она видела всего раз, кого-то, находившегося на самой низшей ступени иерархии в организации Каррде. – Недостаток вашей расы - верить в это. Несмотря на то, что у каждого при рождении есть большой потенциал, многие выбирают путь, который уменьшает их собственную ценность. Придет время, и ты поймёшь.

\- Я не согласна, - она подняла руку, когда он вновь повернулся к ней. - Тем не менее, пока что я доверюсь мнению моих наставников.

Мгновение он странно смотрел на неё, в алых глазах мерцало странное сияние. Такое, что ей не приходилось видеть раньше, и которому сложно было дать объяснение. И, как обычно и происходило, в момент, когда она увидела сияние, оно исчезло. Оставив её размышлять, а действительно ли она его заметила.

\- Что? - спросила Элла.

\- Я распознал еще одну черту, которую вы унаследовали от матери.

\- И что это за черта?

\- Способность говорит то, что я хочу услышать, со всей возможной откровенностью.

Впервые они засмеялись вместе.


End file.
